Mal Tiempo: Pronostico: nubes de tormenta
by orange-star-destiny
Summary: Nami se reencuentra con un meteorólogo llamado Ryuu, el cual la invita a vivir una aventura.Ella acepta y comienza a escaparse de noche, a escondidas de sus nakamas, trayendo consigo consecuencias que nunca espero. LuNa ;D
1. Un día tranquilo el inicio de todo

Hola a todos

Esta es mi primera historia, decidí hacerla de Luffy y Nami porque esta pareja me llamo la atención desde el primer episodio de One Piece. Sin mas que decirles los invito a leer :D

One piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sensei. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro

Chapter 1 : un día tranquilo…el inicio de todo

_**POV Nami**_

Era un día normal en el Grand line, hacia un buen clima y los rayos del sol se sentían tan bien junto a la brisa marina. Me encontraba en la cubierta, tomando el sol junto con Robín que leía uno de sus tantos libros. Sanji estaba en la cocina preparando la merienda, Luffy junto con Chopper y Ussop estaban jugando como siempre, Zoro dormía junto a sus inseparables katanas y en un rincón más alejados estaban Franky y Brook, este último estaba afinando su violín mientras que el chico cyborg construía una nueva arma para el Thousand Sunny.

Luego de revisar el log pose y verificar que nuestro rumbo era el correcto, decidí ir a mi habitación para terminar un mapa de una isla que visitamos últimamente. Al entrar me senté en mi escritorio y seguí con mi labor, la cual exigía la máxima concentración y habilidad de mi parte, me gustaba que mis mapas fueran lo mas precisos posibles, por lo cual me esforzaba al máximo por terminarlos de una forma que me dejara satisfecha.

Una media hora mas tarde, sentí tocar la puerta.

_**¿Quien es?-**_dije

_**Nami-swaaannn! Soy yo , vengo a dejarte la merienda**_ – gritaba alegremente Sanji al otro lado de la puerta

_**Pasa!**_-respondí – _**gracias Sanji-kun**_- le dirigí una sonrisa, la cual no paso desapercibida para nuestro cocinero

_**De nada mi pelirroja, sabes que yo siempre te complaceré**_**-** decía con los ojos en forma de corazón, totalmente emocionado- _**te haz enamorado de mi?**_** –**pregunto un voz melosa

_**No**_** –**fui tajante, lo cual decepcionó al chico de la ceja encrespada- _**esto esta delicioso**_ –probé el pastel de fresas que me había traído junto a un refresco

_**Por supuesto , me esfuerzo el doble por mis princesas**_** –**decía , recobrando su inusual entusiasmo – **te **_**dejare tranquila para que disfrutes tu merienda-**_se limito a sonreír

_**Ok , gracias Sanji-kun**_**- **el me sonrió y salió de la habitación

Me gustaba esto, luego de la separación me di cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a mis nakamas. Hemos viajado por mucho tiempo, visitando islas, descubriendo tesoros, luchando contra los innumerables enemigos que no paran de aparecer, en fin, este ambiente tan ameno y familiar lo extrañaba demasiado. Después de nuestro reencuentro y el haber salido de la isla Gyojin, todo volvía a ser como antes. Sonreí para mi misma y continúe con mi misión, claro, después de terminar mi merienda.

Una vez terminado mi mapa, salí a tomar aire y camine hacia la proa. No había nadie ahí, ya que el resto estaba en sus habitaciones o en la cocina conversando, después de todo el cielo tenia leves matices anaranjados. Al encontrarme ahí me di cuenta de que el clima se hacia estabilizado, por lo que seguramente estábamos cerca de una isla y así era. Aun muy lejana se veía un pequeño montículo de tierra. Tome aire y grite _**– ISLA A LA VISTA!**_ – y no pasaron mas de 2 segundos que Luffy ya estaba afuera arriba de la cabeza del Sunny gritando emocionado

-_**Woooaaauuuu, es una isla! Por fin, después de tantos días LLEGAMOS A UNA ISLA!**_ –gritaba emocionado sin esconder lo feliz que le hacia este hecho- _**estoy tan emocionado!**_ -**¿**_**que nuevas aventuras nos esperan? Shishishi ya quiero llegar**_

- _**Creo que parece una isla de primavera**_- la arqueóloga que , al igual que Luffy y el resto de los mugiwaras, salió de inmediato después de mi anuncio- _**se ve muy colorida, debe ser hermosa **_

_-__**Tienes razón Robín**_- Ussop que, con sus lentes especiales miraba más de cerca -_**parece ser una**__**bella isla, hay un pueblo muy bonito en ella**_

_**-Ya**__**quiero llegar, quiero comprar algunas cosas que me hacen falta**_**-**Chopper se unió a la conversación, igual de emocionado que sus nakamas

_**-Yo quiero una buena botella de sake, hace días que no tomo nada**_- Zoro miraba a la pequeña isla con una sonrisa en los labios

_**-También necesitamos unos cuantos barriles de cola, necesitamos provisiones en caso de emergencia-**_decía Franky con una de sus manos en la barbilla y la otra en la cintura_**-o si no, no estaremos suuuper! **_

_**-Yohohoho! tienes razón, Franky-san**_-suspiro_**-me pregunto si habrán lindas señoritas que me enseñaran sus bra….**_no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que le pegue un puñetazo en toda la mandíbula

_**-DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!-**_grite con el ceño fruncido

_**-Lindas señoritas**_-decía un chico rubio al lado de Ussop_** –eso suena bien, OJALA UNA DE ENAMORE DE MI! –**_comenzó el rubio a dar vueltas y vueltas con los ojos en forma de corazón

_**-TU TAMBIEN! –**_termine de rematar al otro idiota que me quedabacon un combo en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate.

Luffy bajo de la cabeza del Sunny y se acerco a mi

-_**shishishi tranquila Nami-**_me miro curioso y dijo_**-o tal vez tienes hambre?**_

_**-NO SOY COMO TU!- **_Yal igual que Brook y Sanji, Luffy termina con un gran chichón en su cabeza después de uno de mis golpes

_**-Auch! Duele Nami!-**_se quejo

_**-Te lo mereces, además ¿Por qué te duele si eres de goma?-**_lo increpe

_**-No se, será por tu fuerza monstruosa shishishi ..eh …espera Nami….AAAAAAAA!-**_esta vez no me contuve y lo golpee hasta por si acaso

_**- AAAAAAAAAAA LUFFY! NAMI ERES UN MOUSTRUO!-**_gritaba Chopper entre sollozos sosteniendo a Luffy entre sus brazos mientras que el resto solo se limitaba a mover sus cabezas como diciendo "ya, ya párenle"

_**-¿Qué dijiste Chopper?-**_dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas forzadas

-_**No dije nada, lo siento!, perdóname!-**_se veía tan asustado que no movía ni un músculo por la tensión del ambiente

Suspire y me dirigí a todos

-_**chicos, prepárense para desembarcar, ya estamos llegando**_

_**-si**_-dijeron todos al unísono y tomaron sus posiciones mientras yo le daba un vistazo a la isla que teníamos al frente

-_**Tengo el presentimiento de que algo bueno nos pasara en esta isla**_ –y con una sonrisa en el rostro tome posición

-_**Vamos chicos! Una nueva aventura nos espera**_-gritaba emocionado nuestro capitán, ya recuperado de la golpiza que le di, retomando su asiento favorito

_**Siiiiiiiii**_-dijimos todos alegremente

_**En ese momento, no tenia idea de todo lo que se me venia…al recordar estos momentos y la difícil decisión que tendría que tomar, la angustia se apodera de mi…no solo por la culpa , sino por romper la promesa que le hice a mi capitán…ya nada será como antes.**_

Continuará

_**Bueno, acá termina el primer capitulo… he decidido tomarme las cosas con calma e ir narrando poco a poco lo que tengo en mi cabecita loca. Según lo que tengo pensado, esta historia por lo menos tendrá unos 10 cap o mas...(eso depende de mi inspiración y de los reviews que me dejen). Por lo cual les pido que me den sus opiniones, para así saber si voy bien o no. En el próximo capitulo se verá de mejor forma hacia donde va encaminado este fic, por lo cual no adelantare nada : ) asi los dejo con la duda.**_

_**Nos vemos :D **_


	2. Reencuentro

Hola a todos

Primero que todo, quiero agradecer los reviews que me han dejado : ) sinceramente pensé que no tendría , pero al verlos me dio animo para terminar este capitulo mas rápido. Como he dicho en el cap anterior, me tomare las cosas con calma e iré contando esta historia poco a poco, la buena noticia es que tengo tiempo libre y mucha inspiración, por lo cual estos días sacare los cap más rápidamente…bueno, los invito a leer: D

One piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sensei. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro

Chapter 2 : Reencuentro

_**Narración normal **_

Los mugiwaras acababan de llegar a la orilla de aquella isla que parecía estar en plena primavera. Como son piratas, decidieron buscar un lugar apartado del puerto para evitar problemas, por lo que desembarcaron cerca de un bosque. Ya era de noche por lo que decidieron esperar a que amaneciera para ir a explorar, así que después de cenar y escoger quien cuidaría el barco al día siguiente, se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar, todos habían bajado del barco menos el espadachín, ya que decidió sorpresivamente ofrecerse de voluntario.

_**-Zorooo! Te encargamos el Sunny!-**_grito Luffy a su nakama moviendo sus brazos para llamar su atención

_**-Osu!-**_se limito a decir para luego entrenar con sus pesas mientras esperaba el regreso de sus nakamas.

-_**Oe**_ _**marimo! No te vallas a quedar dormido y vigila como se debe**_- se burlo Sanji mientras se despedía agitando su mano

-_**QUE DIJISTE, BASTARDO!-**_gritó Zoro bastante cabreado

_**-AH? Quieres pelear, espadachín de mierda?-**_avanzo unos pasos y se preparaba para saltar cuando…

_**-Pueden parar ustedes dos?-**_con el ceño fruncido Nami miro fieramente en señal de advertencia para ambos chicos

_**-Hai , mellorine! –**_Sanji no tardo en cambiar su objetivo y ahora centraba toda su atención hacia la chica de cabellera larga y anaranjada

_**-Ero-cook**_-murmuro con desprecio el chico de la cicatriz en el ojo mientras veía al chico como si fuera un fenómeno

-_**Bueno, vámonos ya**_ –Usopp comenzó a caminar junto a Chopper y Luffy, los cuales ya estaban entrando al bosque

- _**Nos vemos, espadachín-san**_-Robín lanzó una amable sonrisa a su nakama y este, en modo de contestación, solo respondió con un ruido extraño, lo cual le pareció muy gracioso a la arqueóloga.

_**-**__"Esa mujer" __**–**_pensó con recelo

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Los mugiwaras estaban cenando, Luffy comía y salpicaba esta por todos lados, mientras que los demás trataban con todas sus fuerzas de defenderse de las manos elásticas de su capitán. No pasaron muchos segundos cuando cayó la primera victima. Ussop, que se distrajo un momento para pedir un poco de salsa de soya a Brook al otro lado de la mesa, fue sorprendido en el acto cuando Luffy estiro sus manos para quitarle las papitas duquesa que tenia en su plato_**.**_

_**-OE LUFFY, ESO ES MIO!-**_reclamaba con el ceño fruncido_**-Sanji te dio a ti también, no le quites la comida a los dem….ESA ES MI CARNE! DEVUELVEMELA!-**_y otra vez, su capitán, rápido como un rayo, le quito el pedazo de carne que acababa de darle el cocinero.

-_**shishishi eftop efta deiciopso**_- Luffy corría por toda la cocina comiendo su ultima adquisición, ya que Usopp estaba dispuesto a recuperar su comida.

-_**NO TE LO COMAS!-**_Usopp casi le da alcance cuando se lanzo en tacleada pero el chico de la cicatriz en forma de X en el pecho lo evito con un salto, lo que provoco que el artillero del barco chocara estrepitosamente con la pared

-_**Me rindo**_-dijo en un suspiro casi estando inconsciente -_**puedes comértelo**_

-_**Pero si ya me lo comí**_ –contesto inocentemente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-_**Siéntate Luffy**_-el cocinero golpeo suavemente con su salten la cabeza del moreno - _**es un consejo**_

_**-Por qué?-**_Luffy lo miraba como si no comprendiera la situación

_**-Bueno, pues…eh…mira hacia allá- **_Sanji dijo en voz baja mientras le indicaba que mirara a cierta chica de cabellera anaranjada, la cual emitía una fuerte aura de pelea. Nami, la cual estaba claramente controlándose, tenia toda la intensión de levantarse si su capitán hacia una vez mas de las suyas mientras cenaban .Luffy al comprender la situación, de inmediato fue a sentarse en pleno silencio a terminar lo que quedaba en su plato.

_**-Nami da miedo-**_murmuro Chopper a Usopp, el cual al igual que Luffy, se dio cuenta que su vida peligraba

_**-Si, tienes razón .Aun no quiero morir**_-Nami al escuchar esto último lanzo una gélida mirada al artillero, el cual sintió un fuerte escalofrió así que, haciéndole caso a su instinto de supervivencia, volvió a guardar silencio.

El resto de mugiwaras reía ante la situación, pero de forma discreta (ya que temían hacer enojar más a la navegante)

-_**Por cierto**_-el peli azul de lentes de sol se dirigió a los demás-_**quien cuidará del Sunny mañana?**_

Se formo un silencio, la verdad es que todos querían ir a explorar la isla, pero no podían darse el lujo de dejar el Sunny por ahí, ya que no conocían aun el lugar y no sabían realmente si la marina u otros piratas peligrosos estaban en los alrededores.

_**-Y si lo decidimos en un concurso?-**_propuso Brook.

"_Al parecer nadie quiere quedarse_"-pensó la arqueóloga_-"solo iré a la librería y buscar algo de información, puedo esperar"-__**yo me qued**__…comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida _

**-**_**Yo lo haré**_-Zoro, el cual estaba en silencio hasta ese momento se unió a la conversación

-_**Pero…-**_la arqueóloga iba a dar uno de sus argumentos altamente persuasivos cuando el espadachín continúo

_**-Quieres ir al pueblo verdad? Se te nota en la cara. Yo me quedare, no se preocupen**_-estas ultimas palabras las dirigió al resto de sus nakamas, los cuales estaban pendiente de la situación

_**-Estas seguro Zoro? -**_Luffy miraba extrañado al espadachín, ya que antes había dicho que quería ir a beber

_**-Si, quiero entrenar un poco. Iré al pueblo una vez que vuelvan-**_termino de hablar el chico de pelo verde como un tono que le indico al resto que su decisión ya estaba tomada

_**-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres mañana cuidaras al Sunny-**_dijo el mugiwara con una gran sonrisa

Zoro contesto el gesto de su capitán de la misma forma por lo que sonrió un poco, pero no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que un par de ojos zafiros estaban clavados en el.

_**-Te pasa algo?-**_le pregunto a la chica dueña de aquellos lindos ojos

_**-No, nada**_-Robín rio un poco ante la mirada del espadachín

Ante la respuesta, Zoro frunció el ceño y miro hacia otro lado, ya que aquella chica le ponía los nervios de punta

_Fin flashback_

* * *

><p>"<em>esa mujer…-<em>volvió a repetir después de recordar los últimos hechos_- jamás entenderé lo que piensa" –_y frunciendo el ceño, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, siguió su camino hasta el cuarto de observación.

Robín, en cambio, se unió a sus nakamas que la estaban esperando en la entrada del bosque para seguir su travesía. Se escuchaba el susurro de los pájaros y los rayos del sol eran tan cálidos que daba gusto transitar por ahí.

- _**De verdad es un lugar hermoso**_-Robín se encontraba maravillada al ver la variedad de plantas y flores que había a su alrededor. Había árboles de todos los tamaños, algunos tan altos que no se podían ver claramente las copas.

-_**Si, ademas huele muy bien**_ ._**Debe ser por la cantidad de flores que hay alrededor**_-Nami no paraba de mirar el paisaje con una sonrisa en sus labios

-_**Debe haber un montón de plantas medicinales**_- Chopper observaba una pequeña flor de pétalos morados-_**conozco esta! Sirve para detener hemorragias, me llevare unas cuantas**_-comentaba emocionado

-_**Si, asegúrate de llevar varias Chopper, ya que tenemos a alguien que seguramente morirá desangrado**_-Usopp miro a Sanji que capto inmediatamente la indirecta.

_**-¿Qué dij….**_

_**-Mira Robín, una mariposa! Que linda- **_la navegante indicaba con emoción la pequeña mariposa de alas azul con plateado que acababa de posarse en su hombro.

_**-Si, que linda es y además muy extraña. Jamás había visto una de esos colores-**_Robín examinaba minuciosamente la criatura

Para suerte de Usopp, Sanji estaba demasiado concentrado en mis princesas como para olvidarse de las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Estaba embobado, con ojos de corazones y a punto de sufrir un infarto al ver la escena.

-_**fiuu, creo que no me escucho**_-el chico de nariz larga paso su mano sobre su frente en señal de alivio

_**-Tal vez sea una especie que solo viva en esta isla**_-Franky se acerco un poco a Nami para ver mas de cerca- _**este lugar parece ser único , jamás he visto estos árboles-**_su mirada empezó a recorrer todo el lugar

_**-Eso parece-**_Brook continuaba caminando cuando se dio cuenta de algo_** –por cierto, donde esta Luffy-san? **_Los mugiwaras comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor y no vieron a su capitán, por lo que asumieron que fue a explorar mas allá_**-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, o si no nuestro capitán nos dejara atrás**_

_**-Solo espero que ese idiota no se pierda-**_la pelirroja comenzó a inquietarse_**, **_su capitán es muy impulsivo y eso la preocupaba. Él era fuerte, claro esta, pero los problemas suelen cruzarse inusualmente en su camino.

_**- No te preocupes, Nami-oneechan, él sabe cuidarse**_ –el cyborg colocó una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla sin darse cuenta que ahí estaba la mariposa_**.-oh , creo que la mate**_

_**-AHORA TE DAS CUENTA! –**_grito para luego suspirar_**-con lo bonita que era-**_Nami estaba algo decepcionada pero mientras miraba a sus nakamas se dio cuenta de que el músico de la tripulación tenia algo en su rostro

_**-Brook, tienes una araña en el ojo**_-en la cavidad del ojo del esqueleto había una araña colgando, la cual bajaba tranquilamente en su hilo de telaraña entrando al campo de visión del soul-king

-_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UNA ARAÑAAAAA! QUITENMELAA! LAS ODIO! **_–el músico, que corría de un lado al otro por el miedo, no se fijo por donde iba y choco de lleno con un gran árbol de hojas amarillas quedando inconsciente en el piso.

-_**Brook!-**_dijeron todos y fueron a verificar el estado de su nakama, Chopper trataba de despertarlo mientras que Franky tomaba la araña para luego dejarla en una rama. Luego de unos minutos, el esqueleto despertó para el alivio del resto de la banda.

- _**Estas bien?**_ –pregunto Usopp preocupado

**_-Tuve un sueño fugaz, soñé que estaba siendo acechado por un monstruo aterrador. Estaba tan asustado que la piel se me erizo, pero claro, yo no tengo ni piel ni pelo, yohohohohho! _**_**¡Skull joke!**-_reía el esqueleto completamente recuperado.

_-** Parece que ya está bien**_-dijo Chopper

_- **Si, eso creo**_-comento Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo

**- **_**Están seguros?**-_pregunto Usopp

**_- Si, él sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre_**-siguió Nami

**_-Al menos no perdió el sentido del humor_**-rio Robín

-**_Menos mal que no se fracturo al chocar así, ese golpe fue suuuuper fuerte _**-finalizo Franky

**-_Ah, eso es porque tomo leche todos los días yohohoho!_**-aclaro el músico sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa.

-**_OEEEE! MINNAAAA!_** –gritaba Luffy, estaba saltando de árbol en árbol ayudado de sus brazos-** _MIREN LO QUE ENCONTRÉ!_**

De inmediato salieron al encuentro de su capitán, el cual les indicaba que lo siguieran. Caminaron un rato para dar luego con usa salida de aquel bosque.

_-**Buen trabajo Luffy**_-Usopp que estaba emocionado con lo que veía comenzó a acelerar el paso

Era el pueblo que el chico de nariz larga había visto con sus lentes, era un lugar terriblemente concurrido. Había muchas tiendas, música, gente, parecía un lugar pacifico pero feliz. Los negocios estaban llenos de productos variados, hasta los mas exigentes encontrarían lo que buscaban. Más allá del pueblo, en las alturas, se encontraba una especie de villa, la cual tenía un montón de casitas de diferentes colores. Esa debía ser la zona residencial.

_-**Bueno chicos, de aquí en adelante nos separamos. Nos encontraremos a la entrada del bosque en unas 4 horas más**_-dijo Nami, y al estar todos de acuerdo cada uno siguió su recorrido.

* * *

><p><strong><em>POV Nami<em>**

_**-Yosh! Quiero carne! mmm…huele delicioso**-_escuchó a su capitán luego de caminar unos casos

_**-Cálmate Luffy, espérame!**-_Usopp corría detrás de él para alcanzarlo_, _ya que el moreno se fue corriendo hasta un puesto de comida que había en el camino

_- __"Estos chicos"-_pensó Nami mientras seguía su recorrido hacia su primera parada: una tienda de ropa_-"realmente no maduraron nada en estos dos años"-_se dijo para luego sonreír discretamente_. __"Entonces…Luffy esta con Usopp, Robín con Chopper...seguramente irán a la librería .Franky buscara materiales para el Sunny, por lo que me dijo. Brook ira a comprar cuerdas para su violín, ya que ocupó las que tenia de repuesto…creo que no tendré nada de que preocuparme"_–suspiro para decir_-**bien, ahora conseguiré las mejores descuentos!**- _y entró en una tienda de ropa exclusiva

* * *

><p><strong>En esos momentos en el Thousand Sunny<strong>

_**-2496, 2497 ,2498 ,2499 ,2500**…-_Zoro estaba en pleno entrenamiento, realizaba flexiones de brazos en posición invertida.

_-**Bien, ahora continuaré con las pesas**_-fue hacia donde estaban y comenzó de nuevo su cuenta-**_1,2,3,4…_**

Y así, el espadachín seguía entrenando…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Narración normal<em>**

_-**Que tacaños, solo me hicieron un descuento del 60%, ni que su ropa fuera tan linda**-_Nami, la cual cargaba unos cuantos paquetes en sus manos, se quejaba en voz alta con el ceño claramente fruncido. La gente que caminaba en ese momento comenzó a mirarla de forma extraña, por lo que la navegante cesó sus quejas-**_no vale la pena arruinar mi día así, mejor iré a comprar papel para mis mapas_**-y se dirigió a una tienda artículos de oficina

**-_Bienvenida_**-fue lo primero que escuchó cuando entró a aquella tienda. Empezó a buscar entre los artículos algunas cosas que le hacían falta, como tinta y un nuevo diario, ya que a la bitácora del capitán, que irónicamente escribe ella y no Luffy, le quedan pocas páginas. Se dirigió hacia el mostrador para preguntar por ellas pero una voz llamo la atención, la cual provenía de unos de los pasillos.

_**-Señorita, tiene un libro de notas y tinta?**-_una voz masculina sonó claramente en el ambiente

_-"mmm…esa voz…creo que la conozco"- _pensó la chica pelirroja y comenzó a buscar de donde provenía

_-**Si, señor. Esta tinta es de muy buena calidad** -_decía la vendedora, entregándole los artículos para que los viera mejor_-**y este libro de notas tiene 200 páginas, se lo recomiendo por si escribe mucho.**_

_-**Gracias, llevo ambos**_-sonrió el joven a la vendedora mientras que esta iba a buscar una bolsa

_-__"Lo sabia, la conozco…pero será posible?" __–_y luego de identificar de quien venia se sorprendió gratamente

Delante de ella había un chico alto y atractivo, tenía el pelo corto de color azul oscuro y mirada soñadora. Tenía el cuerpo bien formado (aunque no musculoso como Zoro) pero en él se veía realmente bien. Vestía una camisa blanca sin mangas y unos jeans negros con botas del mismo color. En su cuello tenia un colgante en forma de garra y en su mano derecha un log pose. Al sentir que alguien lo observaba, el chico giró y quedo completamente enmudecido

_**-Ryuu?**-_pregunto tímidamente la navegante

**-**_**Nami…**-_el chico aun no lograba formular palabra, sencillamente no podía creer que la pelirroja estuviera frente a él en ese momento

-**_ Ryuu! No has cambiado nada!_** –la navegante se lanzo hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, lo cual provoco un gran sonrojo en las mejillas del joven

-"Es ella"-pensó y eso le dio la confianza para hablar- _**Sabia que te volvería a ver, te extrañaba** -_Ryuu, algo nervioso correspondió al abrazo y sonrió cálidamente-**_realmente te extrañaba._**

_**-jajaja no tanto como yo**-_respondió Nami sin separarse de los brazos de aquel chico_._

**_Continuará _**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno acá termina el segundo capitulo…etto…estoy segura que alguno de ustedes se pregunto algo como ¿esto no era un LuNa? o tal vez ¿me equivoque de fic o que? jajaj bueno, para su tranquilidad este fic si es un LuNa pero (si, el gran pero) no lo hare tan fácil jejeje (risa malvada). Este chico que acaba de aparecer será un gran dolor de cabeza para nuestro querido Luffy porque (según lo que tengo pensado) Nami pondrá gran parte de su atención en el (no adelanto mas XD los dejo con la duda) ¿Qué les pareció el leve Zoro X Robín? Siendo sincera me gusta mucho esta parejita : ) pero me gustaría saber si quieren que profundice los lazos entre ellos o los dejo como simples nakamas?...eso lo dejare a elección de ustedes, así que déjenme reviews ^^ son muy importantes para mi ..Mientras más hallan, mas rápido actualizare.<em>

**Agradecimientos: **

-** MoNiiMuGiiWaRa** : muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro que te halla gustado mi fic. Como nunca he hecho uno antes tenia muchas dudas pero ahora que se que tengo apoyo tratare de dar lo mejor de mi para terminarlo

**- Nami-chaan** : también te doy las gracias y con respecto a la promesa …bueno, en si se refiere a la decisión de Nami ( es una especie de promesa a mi parecer, aunque nunca se lo ha dicho directamente a Luffy ) ,en donde ella se compromete a ser la mejor navegante del mundo y usando sus habilidades en la navegación , llevará a su capitán a donde él quiera …Eso incluye, por supuesto , la búsqueda del One Piece. Ese comentario al final del fic fue un adelanto de cómo será la situación en el futuro y …no diré mas porque seria spoiler xd

**Bueno, me despido…hasta la próxima: D**


	3. Este será nuestro secreto

_Hola a todos _

_Bueno aquí estoy con el cap 3 de mi primer fic :D lo primero es agradecer todos sus reviews y buenos deseos, he estado trabajando estos días y no he podido dedicarle mucho tiempo a este fic , pero como soy muy tenaz sacrifique unas cuantas horas de sueño para tenerles este episodio :D dicho esto , los invito a leer_

Chapter 3: Este será nuestro secreto

_**Narración normal **_

_Flashback _

_**Cuatro meses después de caer en Weatheria…**_

_**-Haredas-ojisan a donde vas?- **_preguntaba Nami sosteniendo un libro de navegación

_**- Iré a la isla que esta bajo nosotros en este momento-**_dijo el anciano meteorólogo

_**-Puedo ir contigo?-**_Nami cerró el libro de golpe y se levanto del asiento para dirigirse a la puerta

_**-Lo siento señorita, pero solo caen dos personas en nuestros botes –**_dijo el anciano acariciando su barba

_**-Iras con alguien mas?-**_pregunto curiosa Nami

_**-No, más bien iré a buscar a alguien, nos vemos señorita-**_y el anciano salió por la puerta dejando a una pelirroja confundida

_**Una hora mas tarde, en los terminales de Weatheria**_

_-" A quien fue a buscar Haredas-ojisan?_ Tengo que averiguarlo"-Nami, la cual estaba escondida detrás de una pared, esperaba la llegada de su tutor_-" será algún anciano?"_

En ese momento un pequeño bote, el cual tenia varias burbujas que sostenían de el, llego a la terminar. Al lado de un anciano de larga barba blanca, venia un chico de cabello azul oscuro muy bien parecido, era joven y atlético, todo lo contrario de lo que esperaba la navegante de los sombreros de paja.

_-"Quien será él?"_-pensaba la pelirroja mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la escena que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento

Por otro lado, Haredas sabía perfectamente que la pelirroja estaba escondida en ese momento, aunque no podía verla. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado como lo supo, el habría dicho que por intuición, ya que la mugiwara era muy curiosa y tenaz. Guiándose por este presentimiento, empezó a llamar a su pupila.

_**-Oe oe oe oe oe oe oe oe oe señorita**_ – Nami se sobresalto al escuchar aquel llamado- _**donde te escondes?**_

Nami salió de su escondite y le hizo frente a aquel anciano de plateados cabellos –_**como lo supiste?**_-pregunto solo para obtener un simple- _**así que realmente estabas escondida**_-por parte del meteorólogo

"_**Me engaño otra vez"-**_pensaba decepcionada. A Nami no le gusta que la manipulen o la engañen, pero en ocasiones aquel anciano de larga barba lo lograba, cosa que la molestaba enormemente.

_**-Ya que estas aquí los presentaré**_-prosiguió el anciano-_**Ryuu, ella es Nami. Esta estudiando la ciencia del clima con nosotros **_

_**-Hola**_-saludo la navegante con una leve sonrisa

_**- Nami, él es Ryuu y también estudia esta ciencia, la diferencia es que él va a terreno**_

_**-Que quieres decir?**_ Pregunto confundida

-_**Yo te lo explicare**_-tomo la palabra Ryuu algo sonrojado por la presencia de la chica de ojos castaños- _**al igual que tu, vine aquí para estudiar la ciencia del clima. Así que, para comprender de mejor forma los fenómenos climáticos escritos en los libros, visito las islas personalmente. Luego que realizo mi investigación en terreno, regreso a Weatheria para compartir mis conocimientos con los demás ancianos y fortalecer mis hipótesis. Esta vez, viaje aproximadamente unos 4 meses y visite 7 islas diferentes. **_

La navegante al escuchar su explicación estaba realmente sorprendida, pero de grata manera. Aquel joven que estaba ahí, tenía mas cosas en común con ella de las que creía. En ese momento, aquel chico llamado Ryuu le despertó una gran curiosidad y admiración, quería saber…saber sobre sus aventuras, el tipo de islas que visito y también si ha ido al nuevo mundo. Con todos esos conocimientos de una fuente confiable, seria capaz de aclarar sus dudas con respecto a las islas con extraños fenómenos meteorológicos presentes en el Grand line.

-_**Antes, al igual que Ryuu visitábamos las islas para investigarlas pero**_-suspiro el meteorólogo-_**ya estamos muy viejos para esos trotes**_.

_**-Ya veo**_-indico la pelirroja al captar la situación

_**-Pero bueno**_ –comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del terminal-_**vámonos de aquí, supongo que debes estar cansado debido al viaje Ryuu, después de todo tardaste muchos días en llegar a aquella isla donde te recogí**_-el chico solo sonrió ante la preocupación de aquel sabio maestro- _**vamos a casa, tienes muchas cosas que contarme de tu viaje**_

-_**Yo también**_-agrego Nami y ambos hombres la miraron-_**quiero saber que islas has visitado…tus viajes y aventuras **_–le dedico una amplia sonrisa al chico que, en ese momento, su sonrojo acababa de aumentar considerablemente-_**creo que será interesante escucharlas**_

El peli azul quedo atónito por el interés de aquella chica misteriosa, solo sonrió amablemente y contesto-_**por supuesto, responderé a todas tus dudas**_

El anciano solo observo la escena y sonrió discretamente_ –"creo que se llevaran muy bien" –_pensó y luego le indico a ambos jóvenes que lo siguieran y se fueron a casa.

_Fin flashback_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Volviendo al presente, en una tienda de un pueblo desconocido…<strong>_

-_**Eh…disculpen…-**_ la vendedora algo avergonzada por la escena que acababa de ver los interrumpió sorpresivamente -_**acá están sus cosas señor, son**__** 1750 berries**_

Nami y Ryuu, que aun estaban abrazados se sonrojaron intensamente ante la situación, así que se separaron rápidamente.

_**-Aquí tiene**_ –el peli azul le pagó y tomo sus cosas _**- tienes cosas que comprar, verdad? Yo te espero y luego, si quieres, podemos ir a tomarnos un café-**_dijo dirigiéndose a la naveganteaun sonrojado

_**-Si, de acuerdo- **_sonrió ruborizada y pidió a la vendedora las cosas que necesitaba, mientras que Ryuu salió de la tienda para esperarla afuera.

_**Varios minutos después…**_

_**-Te hice esperar mucho? **_- Nami, la cual había terminado ya sus compras se reúne con Ryuu el cual, para sorpresa de la pelirroja, se había quedado dormido a un costado la puerta de la tienda _**- Ryuu, despierta –**_comenzó a moverlo y finalmente despertó. Para suerte de Nami, Ryuu no tenía el sueño tan pesado como Luffy o Zoro

_**-Lo siento Nami, no dormí mucho anoche-**_confeso un poco apenado

_**-Si… me di cuenta, seguramente te quedaste leyendo algún libro verdad?**_

Ante esto el chico se sorprendió, realmente Nami lo conocía mejor que nadie. Inmediatamente una pequeña sonrisa juguetona se formo en sus labios cuando la navegante tendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse _**- Bueno, vamos por ese café…tengo varias cosas que contarte**_

_**-Por supuesto-**_dijo alegremente tomando la mano de la chica _**-que te parece si aceleramos el paso?**_

_**-Eh…a que te refieres?-**_una extrañada Nami vio como el chico le arrebataba algunos de los paquetes que cargaba y jalo de su mano , ambos empezaron a correr por las calles de aquel pueblo-_**Ryuu , a donde vamos?**_ –comento una confundida Nami entre jadeos

- _**Al tomar un café**_-contesto –_**lo recuerdas Nami? Solíamos correr en **__**Weatheria huyendo de los ancianos- **_al acordarse de la escena comenzó a reír a carcajadas_**- siempre entrabamos sin permiso al laboratorio- **_jadeando por el cansancio sonrió alegremente _**-no extrañas esos viejos tiempos?**_

_**-Jajaja**_ _**como olvidarlo, las caras de Haredas-ojisan y los otros ancianos eran muy graciosas**_-aun corriendo, Nami no paraban de reír- _**corríamos por toda la isla y jamás nos atraparon**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En ese momento fuera de una librería...<strong>_

_**-Te llevas muchos libros esta vez Chopper**_ –Robín, la cual había terminado sus compras veía como el reno salía cargado de bolsas

_**-Si, hay varios libros interesantes es esta isla. No quiero perder esta oportunidad-**_decía admirando el gran libro de medicina que traía en una bolsa verde

_**-Tienes razón, yo también he comprado muchos –**_dijo mostrando sus bolsas

_-__**Ah...se me olvidaba, Robín puedes esperarme un minuto? Iré a comprar algo, vuelvo enseguida**_

_**-Si, no hay problema .Aquí te espero –**_sonrió amablemente y el amante del algodón de azúcar entro en una farmacia

La arqueóloga puso sus paquetes en el suelo y se quedo esperando a su nakama cuando vio a un chico peli azul y a una joven de cabellera larga y anaranjada correr alegremente por la calle. -_"¿Esa no era Nami?"-_pensó la morena y muchas preguntas vinieron a su mente_-"¿seria realmente ella? ¿Qué hacia corriendo de esa manera? Y mas importante aun ¿Quién era ese joven?"_- La arqueóloga no estaba segura si había visto a su nakama o era otra persona, ya que solo vio la escena en una fracción de segundo. Lo único que lograba mantenerla tranquila era que aquella pareja se veía realmente feliz. Si era Nami la que corría, no lo hacia en contra de su voluntad, por lo que decidió mantener la calma y preguntarle directamente a ella una vez que la viera. Después de todo no era un marino quien la llevaba.

_**- Robín, pasa algo? Te vez preocupada-**_Chopper había terminado de hacer sus compras y se reunió otra vez con su nakama

-_**No, no pasa nada**_-sonrió_**-ahora a donde vamos?**_

-_**Quiero comer un helado, me acompañas?-**_pregunto el tierno renito

_**-Por supuesto, vamos-**_y ambos siguieron su rumbo_.-" Es mejor no decirle nada a Chopper hasta que compruebe si las cosas están bien o no, no quiero preocuparlo innecesariamente"_-pensaba la morena mientras iban a la heladería

* * *

><p><em><strong>En las calles de aquel pueblo...<strong>_

-_**Falta mucho?-**_preguntaba Nami esquivando a la gente que se cruzaba en su camino

_**-No, es a la vuelta**_-Ryuu, el cual en ningún momento había soltado la mano de la pelirroja, se encontraba realmente feliz. Aquella chica, a la cual extrañaba tanto, le sostenía la mano en ese momento-_**aquí es-**_deteniéndose junto a Nami, comenzaron a recuperar el aliento después de aquella maratón –_**entonces-**_suspiro_**-entramos?**_

_**-Si**_-sonreía Nami y ambos chicos entraron a aquel acogedor restaurante

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una vez adentro…<strong>_

_**-Esta vez pago yo, puedes pedir lo que quieras-**_Ryuu soltó la mano de la navegante y la ayudo a sentarse

_**-En serio? muchas gracias –**_Nami tomaba la carta e iba revisando los platillos de aquel negocio, ahora que Ryuu invitaba no tendría que gastar su preciado dinero

_**-Después de correr tanto me dio mucha hambre, creo que pediré más que un café jajaja. Por cierto Nami, que haces en Pretty Flower?**_

_**-Pretty Flower? Es el nombre de esta isla?- **_Nami en ese momento se dio cuenta que no sabia como se llamaba aquella isla y mucho menos el nombre de aquel pueblo.

_**-Así es y ahora nos encontramos en Golden Clover, este es el puerto más grande de la isla. Aquí llegan diferentes cargamentos de varios lugares y se comercializa todo en el mercado en el que te encontré**_-aclaro el chico.

_**-No lo sabia, llevas mucho tiempo aquí?-**_la navegante realmente quería saber donde estaba, no había buscado información después de separarse de sus nakamas.

_**-Llegue ayer en la mañana, así que me dedique la mayor parte del día a recorrer el lugar. Si quieres puedo decirte lo que averigüé**_-el chico guiño en ojo y la pelirroja se sonrojo un poco

- _**Soy todo oídos, cuéntame todo**_-y una astuta mirada en su cara demostró su interés

_**Bienvenidos**_-una camarera acababa de aparecer- _**puedo tomar su orden?- **_decía mientras se preparaba para anotar

* * *

><p><em><strong>En un puesto de comida…<strong>_

_**-Luffy, aun tienes hambre?-**_Usopp , el cual junto a Luffy hicieron "la ruta de la carne" no daba mas . Su capitán había pasado por lo menos a 10 restaurantes y puestos de comida en menos de 2 horas.

-_**Ah! Estoy lleno**_-dijo por fin el mugiwara después de arrasar con todo lo que tenia adelante-_**realmente estaba delicioso, gracias ojichan!-**_movía sus manos al anciano que cocinada en aquel restaurant

_**-De nada hijo, ven cuando quieras!-**_gritaba alegre mientras mostraba su pulgar

Luffy y Usopp salieron del restaurant y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo por las calles. El artillero fue el primero en romper el silencio, cosa rara porque su capitán siempre le ganaba

_**- Gastaste todo tu dinero, Luffy-**_Usopp habría su monedero, el cual le quedaban solo unas monedas-_**no debí comer tanto, no se si me alcanzara para comprar pólvora**_

_**-Shishishi no me queda ni un berri, pero valió la pena-**_exclamo-_**la comida de este lugar es realmente deliciosa! Jajaja**_

_**-Quien como tu, yo en cambio no me puedo arriesgar a quedarme sin dinero-**_decía caris bajo

_**-Por qué?- **_Luffy se detuvo para mirarlo curioso, acción que igualo su nakama

_**-Porque tendría que pedirle a Nami. Con los intereses que tiene le deberé hasta que sea viejo-**_termino por deprimirse más al imaginar su futuro financiero

_**-Jajaja es verdad, a Nami realmente le gusta el dinero-**_el mugiwara reía divertido al recordar como cambiaba Nami al mencionar la palabra tesoro

_**-Si, aparte de sus tesoros, kokoyashi , las mandarinas que cultiva y los mapas que hace…no creo que ame nada mas-**_afirmo completamente seguro el chico de la nariz larga

Esas palabras sorprendieron un poco al mugiwara y no tardo en manifestarlo_**- eso crees? –**_le pregunto a Usopp, el cual le pareció extraño el comportamiento de su nakama, ya que su expresión había cambiado

_**-Si, porque lo preguntas?-**_ el chico de nariz larga arqueo una ceja y miraba con curiosidad al chico de la cicatriz en la mejilla

_**-Por nada**_-y Luffy volvió a caminar. Usopp, el cual no entendía nada solo lo siguió, ya que el moreno se quedo pensando en silencio por largo tiempo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el restaurante …<strong>_

-_**En un momento traeré su orden**_-dijo la camarera antes de retirarse

_**-En donde íbamos?-**_pregunto el peli azul

-_**Me ibas a contar lo que averiguaste de la esta isla**_-le recordó Nami

-_**Ah, es cierto…bueno, lo primero y mas importante para una navegante es que el log pose carga en 6 días. **_

_**-Ya veo-**_dijo y en su interior pensó_-"estaremos varios días en esta isla, así que podre crear un mapa de ella"_

_**-Si-**_continua Ryuu_**-lo otro que averigüé es que esta isla es protegida por uno de los Yonkou**_

_**-En serio?-**_exclamo Nami sorprendida

-_**Si, yo también pensé que era extraño pero si te das cuenta, esta isla es bastante pacifica y no hay mucha presencia de piratas**_

_**-Ahora que lo dices, es cierto. No he visto a casi ningún pirata**_-confirmo Nami

-_**Eso es porque prefieren evitar este tipo de islas. No quieren meterse mucho en problemas y los que se atreven a venir, solo lo hacen por el mercado de Golden Clover. Entonces esperan los 6 días y se van sin causar mayores problemas. Pero como siempre hay excepciones-**_suspiro para seguir-_**los que causan disturbios son controlados por los vigilantes de la isla, que son verdaderamente fuertes. Según se, ellos fueron reclutados por el Yonkou**_

-_**Y como se llama el Yonkou que protege a Pretty flower?**_

_**- Shanks, "El pelirrojo"-**_

-_**En serio?-**_por la sorpresa la navegante se paro de su asiento en un acto reflejo-_**no puedo creerlo, a Luffy le gustara saber esto**_

-_**Luffy? Quien es él?-**_pregunto Ryuu arqueando la ceja mientras que Nami se volvía a sentar

- _**Es mi capitán, recuerdas que dije que estaría 2 años en Weatheria para aprender del clima?-**_Ryuu asintió por lo que Nami continuo-_**bueno , la fecha limite que nuestro capitán nos**_ _**dio venció hace un mes y medio. Ahora regrese a mi tripulación, es mas, estoy con ellos en esta isla**_

- _**Esas son buenas noticias, esperaste mucho este momento…**_ -concluyo y una sonrisa triste se formo en su rostro

_**-Que pasa Ryuu?**_ –pregunto la pelirroja preocupada

-_**jajaja nada, es solo que estoy un poco celoso**_

Nami quedo atónita, no esperaba escuchar eso de aquel chico _**-por qué celoso?**_-pregunto con curiosidad

-_**Porque ellos te tienen a su lado todo el tiempo**_-calló unos segundos y luego continuo- _**a mi, realmente me gustaría estar a tu lado… siempre**_ – y con esas palabras miro los ojos marrones de la chica que lo acompañaba

_**-Yo…**_

-_**Disculpen la tardanza**_-interrumpió la camarera, sobresaltando a Nami – _**aquí están sus ordenes, buen provecho-**_dejo los platos y se retiro

Se formo un silencio incomodo, la pelirroja no sabia en que sentido debía tomar aquella declaración. Por otro lado, Ryuu se dio cuenta que sus palabras pusieron nerviosa a la navegante, por lo cual sonrió y le dijo…

-_**Entonces el motivo por el cual estas en esta isla es porque regresaste con tu tripulación, verdad?-**_trato de continuar la conversación , cosa que Nami comprendió

_**-Si, así es…pero, aun no me has dicho tu motivo, por que estas aquí?-**_ahora era turno de Nami de preguntar

-_**Tengo dos motivos…uno es estudiar el clima de esta isla y el otro, un tesoro**_

_**-UN TESORO!-**_Nami, automáticamente al escuchar esa palabra se emociono a tal grado que sus ojos parecían berries

- _**No lo grites**_-la calló Ryuu con uno de sus dedos- _**es un secreto**_

_**-Ups , lo siento-**_rio nerviosamente la pelirroja

-_**No has cambiado nada-**_la miro con los ojos entrecerrados-_**cuando escuchas la palabra tesoro te vuelves otra**_

_**-Lo siento-**_se deprimió bajando la cabeza

_**-No te estoy regañando, no pongas esa cara**_-Nami miraba a Ryuu con ojos de cachorro abandonado-_**AAAAHHH! No me mires con esa forma, sabes que no puedo verte así- **_Ryuu empezó a revolverse el pelo de la desesperación, de verdad odia ver a Nami triste por algo

-_**Lo dejare de hacer si me dejas ayudarte, encontraré el tesoro contigo**_-el chico se sorprendió ante aquella propuesta pero como la pelirroja aun mantenía aquella mirada, no pudo soportarlo más

_**-Ok, de acuerdo, tu ganas pero ya deja de mirarme así!**_- la navegante, feliz por haber convencido al viajero empezó a celebrar-_**pero, tengo una condición **_

-_**Cual?-**_pregunto Nami con interés

_**-Este será nuestro secreto, no le dirás de esto a ningún miembro de tu tripulación, ni siquiera a tu capitán, que dices Nami? Quieres vivir esta aventura conmigo?**_

Nami no sabia que decir. Es cierto, por un lado estaba el tesoro y por otro estaba la confianza de su capitán. Nami empezó a ver sus opciones y pensó_ "si voy con Ryuu, podremos buscar el tesoro juntos…hace meses que no lo veo y quiero estar mas tiempo con el…y por otro lado, le esconderé un secreto a mis nakamas, no es que fuera a hacer algo malo…pero aun así…"_

El peli azul la miraba impaciente hasta que la chica lo miro_, "ella ya tomo su decisión"-_pensó el chico

_-__**Bien, lo decidí-**_con voz firme dijo_-__**iré contigo, Ryuu**_

_**-Jajaja lo sabia**__ –_la miro y sonrió alegremente-_**bienvenida a esta aventura, Nami**_ ._**Ahora comencemos a comer, o nuestra deliciosa comida se enfriara**_

-_**Tienes razón ¡buen provecho!-**_y Nami empezó a probar los ricos platillos de aquel restaurant mientras que Ryuu destapaba la botella de vino, llenando la copa de Nami y después la suya

_**-Tenemos que brindar**_-dijo tomando su copa-_**por nuestro reencuentro!**_

_**-Y también por nuestro secreto**_- la pelirroja choco su copa con la del chico guiñándole el ojo

* * *

><p><em><strong>En un parque a las afueras del mercado…<strong>_

_**-Eres Brook-sama verdad? El rey del Soul-**_preguntaba una joven emocionada

_**-Yohohohoho estoy tan feliz, encontrarme una fan en un lugar tan lejano como el nuevo mundo hace que mi corazón bombee mas rápido, pero como soy un esqueleto no tengo corazón! Yohohoho **_

_**-Jajaja Brook-sama, es un gusto conocerte…etto-**_con algo de nerviosismo dijo_**- me puedes dar tu autógrafo! Por favor!-**_la chica le entregaba al músico un lápiz y papel mientras hacia una reverencia

_**-Por supuesto, todo por mis fans-**_Brook empezó a escribir_**-me puedes decir tu nombre?**_

_**-Sora-**_respondió la joven tímidamente

_**-Un gusto conocerte Sora-chan, por cierto…me enseñarías tus panties, por favor?**_

_-__**Eh**__-_la chica se sorprendió pero le contesto firmemente_-__**lo siento, no puedo hacer eso!**_

_**-Ya veo… aquí tienes tu autógrafo**__-le entrego el papel ya firmado y el lápiz que antes le paso la chica-__**que tengas un buen día **_

_-__**Gracias, Brook-sama**__-_yasí, la chica se fue corriendo feliz por obtener lo que quería

"Al menos ella no me golpeo como las otras 10"-pensaba el músico mientras seguía descansando en aquel parque junto a su fiel guitarra

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una hora después, en el restaurante…<strong>_

_**-Todo estaba delicioso**__-_decía Nami, la cual había termino de comer hace un rato

_**-Si, ayer almorcé aquí**__-_tomo el último trago de vino_-__**por eso vinimos, aunque esta un poco lejos del mercado la comida es excelente-**_dijo el peli azul mientras sonreía-_**Bueno, vámonos...aun tengo que mostrarte el mapa para esta noche**_

_**-Esta noche…a que te refieres**_?-pregunto Nami confundida

_**-Ya lo sabrás cuando lo veas, por ahora acompáñame al muelle, ahí deje mi submarino**_-Ryuu se levanto y pago la cuenta

-_**Submarino?**_ –Nami cada vez se sorprende mas- _**como es que tienes uno?**_

-_**jajaja te lo contare en el camino, por ahora avancemos**_

_**-OK-**_y ambos chicos salieron en dirección al muelle.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, acá finaliza este cap …. Como acaban de leer, Ryuu tiene 2 motivos para visitar Pretty flower y uno de ellos es un tesoro jajaja palabra clave para Nami…así que de aquí en adelante empieza lo bueno :D como lo hará Nami para que sus nakamas no se enteren de la búsqueda del tesoro? Por que la búsqueda se realizara de noche y no de día? Como aclarara la navegante las dudas de Robín, que la vio con Ryuu? …Estas y otras preguntas se responderán en el prox cap :D así que solo les pido una cosa: déjenme reviews , me hacen increíblemente feliz cuando los leo<strong>_

_**Bueno me despido: ) hasta la próxima **_


	4. Mentiras,un presentimiento y el inicio

Hola a todos

Acá les traigo un nuevo cap de este fic…me ha costado bastante hacerlo por 2 motivos: el primero: tiempo y el segundo: inspiración. Me esforcé bastante por sonar coherente y no salirme de la trama que tengo pensada en mi cabeza…aun así estoy contenta x el resultado : ) así que los invito a leer

One piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sensei. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro

_Chapter 4 : Mentiras, un presentimiento y el inicio de la búsqueda_

_**Narración normal **_

_**En las calles de Golden Clover…**_

_**-wuoooooo una mujer! Y es una hermosa!-**_Sanji, cual estaba comprando provisiones no paraba de distraerse con las chicas que caminaban en las calles del mercado_**. "**__Después de salir del infierno en el que estuve por dos años, me vuelto a nacer como un nuevo hombre__**"-**_pensaba mientras detectaba otra chica a las 10 en punto-"_en__esta isla hay mas chicas hermosas de lo que imagine, me siento bendecido al poder visitar este lugar_"-_**hola señorita! wuooooo es usted mas hermosa de cerca-**_la chica, que lo miraba con miedo, solo huyo de ahí al ver la actitud del cocinero_**-a donde vas? -**_gritaba el rubio su único ojo visible en forma de corazón.-_**shiips-**_bufo –_**ya se fue**_.

En un tienda de relojería el rubio se dio cuenta de la hora_** –maldición, no me queda mucho tiempo. Iré a comprar de una buena vez-**_y así, entro a una tienda de verduras.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la otra parte del pueblo, cerca del muelle…<strong>_

_**-Entonces Ryuu, como conseguiste el submarino?-**_preguntaba la pelirroja caminando por las calles de aquel pueblo junto a un muchacho de cabellos azulados rumbo al muelle.

-_**Bueno, en una de las islas que visite encontré unas ruinas. En ellas, había un gran tesoro compuesto de joyas y oro**_-comento Ryuu-_**sabes muy bien que necesito dinero para mis investigaciones, por lo cual la búsqueda de tesoros se ha vuelto tan importante para mi como lo es la ciencia del clima. Una vez que lo tenía en mi poder, me dirigí al banco para poder cambiarlo, y gracias a tus consejos de cómo negociar precios y regatear**_-ante esto le dedico una dulce sonrisa a la pelirroja, la cual se sonrojó un poco-_**logre conseguir 230 millones de berries.**_

_**-TANTO!-**_Nami quedo atónica, no pensaba que Ryuu hubiera conseguido tanto dinero_**-increíble…entonces compraste el submarino con ese dinero?**_-pregunto curiosa

-_**Así es, conozco a un ingeniero que construye embarcaciones para marinos y piratas, por lo que le pedí ese favor. Después de unas semanas el submarino estaba listo. Me cobro 200 millones de berries, pero valió la pena .Ahora tengo un lugar donde puedo descansar tranquilamente**_

_**-Ya veo**_

_**- Yo soy un científico que estudia al clima, por lo cual debo viajar mucho de isla en isla para realizar mis investigaciones. Si estoy en alta mar y soy emboscado por piratas seria un gran problema, ya que no soy tan fuerte como ellos y tampoco he comido una akuma no mi. Por eso pensé que seria mejor escoger un submarino, así no seria detectado bajo el mar.**_

_**-Es cierto, a diferencia de ti soy una pirata y tengo recompensa sobre mi cabeza**_-Nami suspiro al recordar su cartel de búsqueda-_**además, nuestra tripulación es bastante famosa debido a las cosas que ha hecho Luffy. No creo que haya alguien que no conozca el nombre de nuestro capitán-**_decía tristemente al ver la fama que tenían, la mala fama por decirlo de alguna manera

_**-Dijiste que tu capitán se llamaba Luffy verdad?-**_la pelirroja asintió_**-al único pirata que conozco y posea ese nombre es "Mugiwara no Luffy" él es tu capitán?**_

_**-Si, así es. Soy parte de la tripulación de los "Sombreros de paja"-**_confirmo la chica

_**-Por que nunca me dijiste que eras parte de esa tripulación?-**_pregunto Ryuu algo dolido y triste por enterarse recién de aquella información

_**-No lo se, tal vez nunca se dio la ocasión para decirlo. Extrañaba mucho a mis nakamas y pensaba en ellos a todas horas: las cosas que hacíamos, las aventuras que vivimos en nuestro viaje, como nos conocimos, los momentos tristes y felices. Aunque lo pase muy bien en Weatheria y aprendí mucho, fueron 2 años en los cuales no supe absolutamente nada de ellos. Por lo cual vivía preocupada preguntándome si estaban bien o no. Por eso, durante mi estancia en Weatheria, le dije a Haredas-ojisan que no habláramos de ese tema .Sabia perfectamente que ellos podían cuidarse solos, ya que todos son muy fuertes…pero aun así, la tristeza seguía.**_

Ryuu guardo silencio y después de pensarlo un poco le dijo_**- lo sabia… de alguna forma. Siempre te veías tan alegre cuando estudiábamos que era anormal. Caíste en la isla y estuviste lejos de tu tripulación por 2 largos años, es normal que te sintieras sola-**_la miro a los ojos y continuo_**-Por eso yo me esforcé para que…cuando estuvieras a mi lado, pudieras sonreír-**_

Nami se sorprendió ante esto, pero no formuló palabra, solo seguía escuchando_**-había ocasiones en las cuales iba a la biblioteca a estudiar y te encontraba ahí. Parecía que leías un libro pero en realidad no lo hacías, tu mirada y tu pensamiento estaban lejos de Weatheria. Te veía tan triste en esos momentos, que prometí hacer todo lo posible para ver tu sonrisa. Quería que confiaras en mi y me contaras todo lo que cruzaba por tu cabeza, sin importar si era algo estúpido o no-**_aquel chico era sincero , su voz , su mirada , todo lo confirmaba.

_**-Ryuu…gracias. Siempre estuviste ahí cuando necesitaba distraerme. Fuiste paciente conmigo y me enseñaste junto a Haredas-ojisan todo lo que saben. Eres una persona importante para mí y lo serás siempre, de eso no hay duda-**_

La sonrisa de aquella chica era tan amplia y dulce que el peli azul quedo perdido en ella. Los ojos de Nami demostraban todo el afecto que sentía por él, y a Ryuu le gustaba eso. Aquella chica, la cual conoció en una pequeña isla del cielo le provocaba una sensación en su pecho. Su corazón se volvía más cálido con solo estar a su lado y ese sentimiento subía a sus mejillas tiñéndolas de rojo. En ese instante comprendió que estaba enamorado.

Antes solo pensaba que aquella colorina era especial pero ahora, al reencontrarse nuevamente con ella después de tantos meses, sus sentimientos se habían aclarado. La quería, quería a Nami y eso lo hacia tremendamente feliz. Una sonrisa cálida y cargada de amor se poso en sus labios, la miro como si no quisiera perder detalle de su rostro y tomo una de sus manos mientras seguían caminando.

_**-Nami, quiero que escuches esto…yo estaré a tu lado siempre que lo necesites .Eres la persona mas importante para mi y quiero que seas feliz sobre todas las cosas-**_Ryuu lo sabia, aquella chica no lo veía de la forma que él lo hacia. Pero haría algo al respecto, quería que ella lo mirara y lo viera como algo más que un buen amigo. En ese momento tomo una decisión "la conquistaré, haré que se enamore de mi" pensó y apretó un poco la mano que sostenía entre la suya y así, sin soltarla, camino entre la multitud de las calles del mercado Golden Clover .

* * *

><p><em><strong>En un negocio del mercado de Golden Clover…<strong>_

_**-Oe nee-chan , quiero 20 barriles de cola**_–Franky , el cual fue a comprar cola para recargar sus reservas , miraba a una vendedora que lo veía estupefacta

_**-Si, enseguida se los traigo...aniki! 20 barriles para el señor!-**_gritaba al chico que estaba en la bodega mientras se dirigía al refrigerador y sacaba una bebida cola personal -_**Tome señor, esto es por cuenta de la casa-**_decía la vendedora mientras le destapaba una cola_**- es muy raro que un cliente compre esa cantidad de refresco, mi padre estará feliz por esta venta-**_sonreía la chica

_**-Gracias nee-chan, nosotros necesitamos mucha cola en nuestro barco**_-comentaba el cyborg mientras tomaba su bebida favorita-_**esto esta suuuuper refrescante.**_

_**-Aquí tiene señor, donde lo acompaño?-**_preguntaba el hermano mayor , el cual tenia cargado un carro con 10 barriles_** –tendré que hacer 2 viajes para poder llevarle todo esto.**_

_**-No te preocupes, te ayudare-**_dicho esto comenzó a empujar el carro que había cargado el joven-_**de esta manera solo haremos un viaje. Aunque niichan , puedes solo con 10 barriles?-**_pregunto Franky arqueando una ceja al ver a aquel chico delgado frente a el.

_**-No se preocupe señor, a pesar de mi apariencia soy bastante fuerte**_-sonrió confiado el chico

-_**Me agradas, chico**_-sonreía el cyborg-_**estas listo?**_

_**-Por supuesto –**_confirmo el vendedor_**-voy detrás de usted **_

Y así, Franky regresó al barco con su cargamento de cola.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el muelle…<strong>_

_**-Este es mi submarino, te gusta?**_

Nami observada impresionada aquel submarino .Aunque no era muy grande y solo se veía la parte superior, parecía capaz de soportar una gran tormenta sin dificultad. Era de color celeste con blanco y parecía lo suficiente espacioso como para que Ryuu viviera._**-es muy bonito-**_le dijo al peli azul emocionada, no había tenido muchas ocasiones para ver una nave así en su vida, ya que siempre viajaba en barco

_**-Quieres verlo por dentro? Te lo mostrare**_ –Ryuu le indico que entrara mientras que él cerraba la puerta tras ellos

Una vez adentro, Ryuu le dio un pequeño tour a la navegante para luego instalarse en una de las habitaciones, específicamente el laboratorio del chico. En aquella habitación, la cual estaba llena de libros y documentos por todos lados, le indico a la navegante que esperara mientras que él hacia algo de café -_**este es el mapa del tesoro , te lo dejo mientras voy a la cocina-**_y así la dejo sola por unos momentos.

_-"ya veo, así que de eso se trataba"-_pensaba la mugiwara-"_por esta razón Ryuu decía que debíamos ir de noche .Estoy de acuerdo con él, no hay otra forma de conseguirlo y menos ahora que lo corrobore con mis propios ojos_"-dejo en mapa en una mesa cercana y suspiro_-"creo que esto nos llevara mas de una noche, necesito pensar en algo para no levantar sospechas. Lo único bueno es que en el mapa esta marcado este pueblo y sus alrededores, lo que nos ahorra trabajo. Ya no tendremos que buscar en los pueblos vecinos"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 hora después, en el punto de reencuentro de los mugiwaras…<strong>_

Nami caminaba junto a sus nakamas a través del bosque para dirigirse al Sunny. Mientras los demás hablaban animadamente de cómo lo habían pasado en Golden Clover , la navegante pensaba un método para salir esa noche y no ser vista.

Sabia perfectamente como podría burlar al vigilante de esa noche, el cual seria Usopp, pero aun no tenia claro que debía hacer con Robín _"ella es inteligente y siempre esta atenta a todo, además compartimos la habitación… ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer para no despertarla y juntarme con Ryuu?" –_por mas que pensaba la pelirroja no sabia como salir de esta, estaba entre la espada y la pared_-no se que hacer-_pensaba _–lo mejor será hablar con ella, no puedo mentirle porque Robín me descubrirá fácilmente. Le contaré sobre Ryuu pero no sobre el tesoro, de esa forma no estaré rompiendo mi promesa"-_y al concluir su plan, decidió hablar con su nakama después de la cena.

-_**Te pasa algo Nami?**_-Luffy apareció de la nada en su campo de vista sobresaltándola notoriamente

_-__**No, nada. Por que lo dices?-**_pregunto nerviosa- "_debo calmarme o me descubrirá"_ –

_**-Porque te llame varias veces y no me respondías**_- confesó el mugiwara frunciendo el ceño. Los demás nakamas observaban la escena, igual de desconcertados que su capitán

_**-Lo siento**_-y comenzó a caminar de nuevo sin mirar al moreno_-"¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? me distraje un segundo y me pillo por sorpresa. No creo que haya sonado muy coherente, ojala se lo crea"_

_**-Nami-**_Luffy volvió a llamarla y esta vez sonaba mas serio de lo normal_**- segura que estas bien?-**_el capitán de los sombreros de paja no se rendía, se dio cuenta que algo iba mal porque Nami no lo miro a los ojos en ese momento.

_**-Si, solo tengo un poco de hambre. Eso es todo**_-mintió-_**mejor avancemos. Sanji-kun estaré esperando la cena ansiosamente-**_"debo distraer su atención, debo cambiar el tema"

_**-Hai mellorine!**_ –Sanji, el cual reacciono al instante ante el llamado de Nami, salió a su rescate - _**Preparare un platillo exquisito para ti y también para mi Robín-chwwaaan!-**_el rubio le dedico una mirada ilusionada a la chica de ojos azulados y esta respondió con su característica sonrisa, cosa que puso muy contento al chico de la ceja encrespada.

-_** Gracias, Sanji-kun**_ –Nami se sintió un poco aliviada - _"espero que deje de preguntar, no me gusta mentirle"-_pensaba mientras discutía el menú de esa noche con el cocinero de los mugiwaras.

Luffy en cambio no se tragaba del todo esa respuesta -_"Nami esta actuando raro, algo debió haberle pasado. Pero por alguna razón no quiere decírmelo, acaso no confía en mi?"-_estaba un poco molesto, es cierto que el mugiwara no era la persona mas despierta del mundo pero conocía a sus nakamas. Él sabía perfectamente cuando Nami le mentía, y en esta ocasión lo_ hizo-"por que me esta mintiendo?"-_se preguntaba extrañado una y otra vez mientas la observaba de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Varias horas después, durante la cena….<strong>_

Todos los mugiwaras estaban reunidos frente a un gran banquete preparado por Sanji. Luffy comía como siempre, salpicando comida por todos lados y robando las de sus nakamas cuando se distraían. Esa cena era tan animada como todas las que habían tenido a bordo del Sunny, pero había una persona que era indiferente a todo ese escándalo. Nami, la cual comía silenciosamente su porción, recordaba lo que había ocurrido horas antes en el submarino…

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Ryuu entro su estudio y vio a Nami pensativa mientas observaba el mapa que había colocado en una mesa.

-_**Viste el reverso?**_ –Ryuu le entrego la taza de café y se fue a sentar a su lado- _**que crees que sea?**_

-_**Parece un poema o tal vez una canción**_-volvió a tomar el mapa entre sus manos y lo observo detenidamente- _**por un lado esta el mapa de esta isla y por el reverso están esas palabras…debe ser la pista para encontrar el tesoro.**_

-_**Si, eso creo .Puedes leerlas en voz alta?-**_ pregunto tomando un sorbo de su café

_**-Si, por supuesto**_- y Nami se preparo para decir:

"_**El padre muere mientras que la madre nace**_

_**Si ambos estuvieran juntos seria un desastre**_

_**Bajo el manto de agua fría, ella busca su compañía**_

_**Solo en la oscuridad, el brillo de ella lo guiara…"**_

_**-Después de esa frase hay una L invertida, aun no se de que se trata**_-comento Ryuu

_**-Lo mas probable es que sea una pista-**_pensaba en voz alta Nami _**- seguramente lo comprobaremos cuando lleguemos ahí**_

_**-Tienes razón-**_el peli azul suspiraba de cansancio, llevaba días tratando de descifrar aquel mapa

_**-Continuare con la segunda parte- **_y la pelirroja siguió leyendo_**…**_

"_**En el sendero de la desesperación**_

_**Solo tus ojos son mi salvación…**_

_**Guiado por tu luz, encuentro mi camino**_

_**A la vez que dejo mi gratitud contigo"**_

_**-Debajo de este verso hay una V, que querrá decir?-**_la mugiwara cada vez estaba mas confundida-_**este símbolo y el anterior deben tener alguna conexión **_

_**-Si, es lo más probable-**_y Ryuu leyó el último verso

"_**Dos serpientes entrelazadas están**_

_**Pero una de ellas te matará**_

_**Bajo la flor que nunca se marchita**_

_**Esta lo que tanto necesitas…"**_

_**- "Bajo la flor que nunca se marchita, esta lo que tanto necesitas"-Esta frase seguramente se refiere al lugar del tesoro-**_indicaba Nami con su dedo

_**-Puede que este enterrado-**_murmuro el meteorólogo

_**-En el primer párrafo, hablan del padre y la madre-**_recordó Nami_**- el sol y la luna respectivamente**_

_**- "solo en la oscuridad, el brillo de ella lo guiará"-**_leyó el peli azul_**- esta frase confirma que será de noche**_

_**-Tal vez la luna active algún mecanismo, ya que en los dos primeros párrafos sale la palabra luz y brillo-**_acotaba la mugiwara

_**-Eso tendría sentido**_-pensaba el chico con la mano en la barbilla-_**esta frase**_ "_**Bajo el manto de agua fría, ella busca su compañía" debe referirse a algún lago, rio o cascada. Debemos averiguar esto primero, ya que este será nuestro punto de partida. Bien, yo me encargare de esto-**_miro a Nami y continuo-_**donde quieres que nos encontremos esta noche? **_

_**-A la salida del bosque, entrando al mercado-**_confirmó

_**-Bien, toma esto**_-y Ryuu fue a buscar un den den muchi bebe y se lo entrego_**-aquí esta el número. Cuando hayas salido del barco, me llamas para que salga a tu encuentro. **_

_**-Ok-**_y Nami lo guardo en el interior de su polera sin mangas_**-ya debo irme. Prometí juntarme con mis nakamas **_

_**-Nos vemos esta noche-**_Ryuu se acerco a Nami y beso su frente, lo que dejo estupefacta a la pelirroja_**-cuídate**_

_**-**_Una muy sonrojada Nami respondió_**-nos vemos-**_al salir de la habitación para dirigirse a la salida

"_Poco a poco te conquistare"-_pensaba el meteorólogo con una amplia sonrisa al verla salir por la puerta

Fin flashback

* * *

><p>Ryuu lograba ponerla nerviosa. Siempre que él se acercaba o le tomaba la mano se sonrojaba rápidamente. Nami quería al peli azul y de eso no había duda pero, sentía que algo había cambiado en el chico. Siempre fue atento, pero ahora había un brillo especial en sus ojos que la preocupaba. Siendo sincera, ella la pasaba bien a su lado y se sentía cómoda. Incluso ahora, la pelirroja estaba arriesgando un regaño de su capitán para estar con él y buscar un tesoro<em>.-"que rayos estoy pensando…no creo que Ryuu…pero si es verdad, que haré?"<em>-esos pensamientos aparecían fugazmente en su cabeza de vez en cuando-"_Nami debes dejar de pensar en eso, necesitas concentrarte en el plan_"-se ordeno a si mismo y se centralizó en lo que ocurriría en unas horas mas .Decidió dirigirse a su habitación para preparar todo, por lo cual solo procuró terminar lo que le quedaba en el plato.

Mientras que, en esos momentos, Luffy y Zoro tenían un gran escándalo, el moreno le quito el trozo de carne al espadachín y este último estaba dispuesto a todo para quitárselo. En mitad de la batalla, Zoro y Luffy se estrellaron contra la cocina, ya que el chico de cabello verde capturo al mugiwara en el aire, por lo cual rompieron no solo platos, sino parte del mueble. Casi por instinto, todos los mugiwaras miraban a Nami. Sabían del pésimo carácter que tenía la navegante y que no dudaría ni un segundo en regañar a los dos implicados pero nada ocurrió. La pelirroja, como si estuviera en estado automático, terminaba de comer la ensalada de su plato para luego pararse y decir-_**gracias por la comida, Sanji-kun. Ahora me iré a mi habitación, estoy algo cansada. Buenas noches a todos**_-y simplemente se fue ignorando a todos los presentes.

_**-Esto es raro**_-comento Franky –_**Nami nee-chan jamás dejaría pasar este desastre**_

**-Es cierto-**asintió el renito-_**Nami normalmente les hubiera dado una paliza y los obligaría a ordenar todo**_

-_**Además de asumir los gastos de la reparación**_-agrego Usopp

-_**Nami-san**_ –murmuraba preocupado el cocinero

- _**Tal vez solo esta cansada-**_Brook, quien tomaba una taza de te, se agrego a la conversación.

_**- Seguramente después de dormir un poco volverá a ser la misma**_-Zoro, el cual empezó a sacudirse después de la estrepitosa caída, se levanto y dijo-_**esa mujer seguramente nos cobrara todo mañana-**_y terminó de comerse el trozo de carne que le arrebato a su capitán

_**-Es lo mas seguro-**_Robín se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a la puerta-_**yo también me retiro, gracias por la comida cocinero-san!-**_y desapareció por la puerta

_**-Hey ustedes dos, arreglen este desastre!-**_Sanji , notoriamente molesto, miraba amenazante a los dos chicos que se atrevieron a destruir su lugar de trabajo_**-no quiero que Nami-san vea esto así mañana**_

_**-No eres quien para darme orde…-**_pero fue interrumpido

_**-Lo haremos, no te preocupes Sanji- **_Luffy, el cual se veía claramente confundido, comenzó a recoger los platos rotos que estaban en el suelo

El resto de los mugiwaras lo miraron preocupados, pero decidieron no intervenir. Todos se despidieron y se fueron a dormir (menos Usopp, el cual fue a la sala de vigilancia) quedando solo Zoro y su capitán en la cocina

_**-Que te pasa, Luffy?-**_

_**- A que te refieres?-**_respondió el mugiwara mas serio que lo normal

_**-Te ves desconcertado, Nami tiene que ver con eso verdad?**_-fue directo, lo que provoco la sorpresa del moreno. No podía mentir, es mas, no era bueno en eso así que ni siquiera lo intento

_**-Ha estado actuando raro desde que volvimos del pueblo, me mintió cuando me dijo que no le había pasado nada y ahora nos esta ignorando completamente**_-en su voz había un poco de molestia y resentimiento-_**por que no nos dice nada?**_

_**-Puede que solo este cansada-**_agrego Zoro recogiendo los trozos de madera del mueble roto-_**tal vez no quería preocuparnos sin razón**_

_**-Nami no tiene la necesidad de mentirnos y menos cuando se lo pregunto directamente**_-se defendía Luffy aun resentido_-__**Tal vez esta metida en problemas-**_

_**-Esa mujer es lo suficientemente fuerte, ella sabe defenderse. Cuando estábamos en la isla Gyojin peleo con varios de ellos al mismo tiempo y los derroto a todos, no la subestimes-**_Zoro, quien había terminado de recoger los últimos trozos del piso se dirigió a la salida, y mirando a su capitán concluyó-_**mejor vámonos a dormir, seguramente todo volverá a ser como antes en la mañana, no te preocupes tanto-**_y salió rumbo al dormitorio de chicos

_-"Algo me dice que no será así, tengo el presentimiento de que algo pasará"-_y Luffy, aun pensativo, también se fue a dormir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Al mismo tiempo, en la habitación de las chicas… <strong>_

Nami estaba recostada en su cama, mirando al techo pensando en lo que le diría a su nakama. Estaba nerviosa, la arqueóloga era astuta y veía fácilmente a través de ella_**. **_

_**-Nami, puedo hacerte una pregunta?-**_Robín , la cual leía un libro sentada en su cama , se acerco a la pelirroja_**-hoy cuando estaba haciendo las compras con Chopper, vi a una chica de largo cabello anaranjado junto a un chico corriendo por las calles del mercado … podría ser , que esa chica eras tu?**_

La pelirroja quedo helada. Jamás pensó que uno de sus compañeros la había visto y menos que esa persona seria la morena. Ahora no tenia escapatoria, no podía negar algo que Robín vio con sus propios ojos. Tomo aire y suspiro-_**si, era yo**_-completamente resignada

La ojiazul la miro un par de segundos y embozó una sonrisa-_**ese chico, quién es? Cuando los vi juntos ambos parecían muy felices **_–añadió-_**no creo que haya sido una persona que acababas de conocer en esta isla, o me equivoco?**_

Ahí están, las súper deducciones de Robín. Solo le bastaba un poco de información y era capaz de crear una teoría bastante cercana a la realidad_**-lo conocí cuando estaba en Weatheria, él estudia la ciencia del clima en la isla que caí hace 2 años. Su nombre es Ryuu **_

_**-Eso explica muchas cosas-**_la morena se sentó en la cama de la navegante y le pregunto-_**puedo saber los detalles? –**_la cálida sonrisa llena de curiosidad de la arqueóloga le hizo saber a Nami que tendría que esforzarse mucho para ocultar el secreto del tesoro. Tenía que ser hábil y no caer ante las preguntas de su nakama, ya que Robín es especialista en sacar información a las personas sin que ellas se den cuenta.

-_**Ryuu llego a la isla 4 meses después que yo. Él es un meteorólogo en terreno, visita las islas e investiga sus climas. Luego de eso, regresa a Weatheria y corrobora sus hipótesis con los ancianos. Él estuvo alrededor de 11 meses con nosotros y luego volvió a su labor de campo. En ese tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos y hoy lo volví a ver después de todo este tiempo**_-narro la gata ladrona

_**-Ahora veo por que estaban tan felices, debiste haberlo extrañado mucho-**_sonrió la arqueóloga, hace tiempo que no tenia esta clase de platicas con la navegante

-_**Si, lo extrañe bastante**_-Nami, la cual se sonrojo al recordar los bellos momentos que había pasado en aquella isla, sonrió cálidamente-_**Ryuu es una persona muy importante para mi, lo quiero mucho.**_

La arqueóloga se sorprendió ante la sincesidad de su nakama. Siempre entre ellas había una conexión que no se presentaba con los demás. Son las únicas mujeres en un barco lleno de hombres, había cosas que no le podían decir a los chicos y saber que podían contar la una con la otra, hacia la travesía más agradable.

"_Es hora de comenzar con mi plan"-_ pensó Nami y continuo-_**en este momento Ryuu se encuentra investigando esta isla y yo me ofrecí a ayudarlo. Él esta buscando una flor que solo florece de noche-**_mintió_**-y aun no ha podido encontrarla. Como dije que lo ayudaría quedamos en juntarnos a las 10 a las afueras del bosque.**_

_**-Le avisaste a nuestro capitán?-**_pregunto la morena algo extrañada

-_**No, no se lo he dicho a nadie-**_dijo algo caris baja-_**Robín, quiero pedirte un favor**_-la miro directamente a los ojos y con determinación dijo-_**no le digas a nadie que saldré de noche, por favor guárdalo como un secreto entre nakamas.**_

_**-Por que no quieres que Luffy y los demás sepan que saldrás?-**_

_**-Porque esta investigación es un secreto entre Ryuu y yo. Le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie… si los demás se enteran comenzaran a hacer preguntas y no quiero que Ryuu se sienta incomodo. Seguramente Luffy pensará que es una aventura y se colará. Esto es con fines científicos, no vamos a jugar. Por eso quiero mantener el secreto…**_

_**- Si le prometiste a ese chico no contarle nada a nadie, por que me lo estas diciendo en este momento?-**_pregunto la morena aun desconcertada por la situación

_**-Porque al menos quería que tu lo supieras en caso de que Luffy y los otros se enteraran de que no estoy en el Sunny. No quiero que piensen que me paso algo malo o me fui de la tripulación-**_

_**-Entiendo, guardaré el secreto. Puedes irte tranquila-**_Robín sonrió y Nami se lanzo a sus brazos en agradecimiento

_**-Robín te debo una! Gracias por ayudarme-**_decía la mugiwara emocionada-_**debo prepararme-**_y Nami busco en sus closet una nueva vestimenta y se fue a bañar dejando a Robín en la habitación_**. **_Una vez afuera pensó _"lo siento Robín, no quería mentirte pero es una promesa que le hice a Ryuu. Te contaré todo mas adelante, pero por el momento no puedo hacerlo" _y se dirigió al cuarto de baño deprimida…

Adentro de la habitación de las chicas, Robín aun tenia en la mente la conversación que sostuvo minutos atrás con su compañera de cuarto_-"Esto es extraño, por qué un meteorólogo buscaría una flor nocturna si ellos estudian la ciencia del clima?" –_Pensó mientras volvía a su cama y cogía de nuevo su libro_-"estoy segura que Nami no me dijo toda la verdad, debe haber algo mas. Ella no saldría sola de noche y sin avisar a Luffy por algo como eso"-_abrió el libro y lo colocó en la pagina que había quedado_-"tratare de averiguar un poco mas cuando Nami vuelva esta noche, por ahora solo veré como se desarrollan los hechos" _-y así, la morena volvía a su lectura

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 minutos antes de las 10, en la cubierta del Sunny…<strong>_

Una chica de pelo anaranjado se encontraba en la cubierta de un barco, miraba a la izquierda y a la derecha en busca de alguien o algo que la delatara, pero todo estaba despejado y sonrió al comprobarlo.

Nami, la cual vestía una camisa sin mangas negra y un pantalón cortó azulado, estaba lista para salir del barco. Con solo una pequeña mochila en sus hombros y el Perfect Clima Tact, respiro hondo y creo una ilusión óptica. Nami, en un par de segundos desapareció de la vista de cualquier mortal y así, se alejo del barco para entrar en el bosque.

Al alejarse del Sunny saco el den den muchi bebe y llamo a Ryuu –_**hola Ryuu, ya voy en camino**_-le dijo mientras corría al punto de encuentro

-_**Te estaré esperando, no tardes**_-contesto y minutos después se encontraron-_**bienvenida, te costo mucho salir?-**_pregunto el peli azul preocupado

_**- En realidad no, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes. Debemos darnos prisa-**_dijo mientras ambos se pusieron en marcha-_**después de todo solo tenemos la noche para buscar el tesoro**_

_**- Jajaja eso es verdad- **_y ambos comenzaron su aventura.

* * *

><p><em>Continuará<em>

_Bueno aca concluye el cap 4…Ryuu comienza a moverse, se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la navegante y va con todo para tratar de conquistarla jeje Nami, en cambio, ha tenido varios inconvenientes en este cap , por mas que se esforzaba por crear las mentiras mas convincentes ,son inmunes ante Robín y Luffy. Ambos saben que ella esta mintiendo y el primero en darse cuenta fue nuestro capitán. Además, la pelirroja esta vez salió victoriosa y logro salir del barco sin problemas pero (me encantan los peros *w* ) al día siguiente , cuando vuelva a salir la situación se complicara bastante jeje cierto personaje se dará cuenta de su salida y la seguirá (quien sea lo dejo a su imaginación shishishi XD ) así que con este pequeño spoiler me despido : ) y como siempre, solo les pido reviews! : D_


	5. Descubierta

Hola a todos

Esta vez fui bastante rápida en actualizar…un motivo?..pues quería arreglar un poco la situación del cap anterior , ya que después de leerlo detenidamente me di cuenta que cambie un poco la personalidad de Nami(y esa no es la idea) debe ser porque en aquellos días estaba muy cansada y mi cerebro procesaba mas lento (¬¬ maldito trabajo) la cosa es que volví con energía y se me ocurrió esto para remediar mi falta de entusiasmo :p espero que les guste

One piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sensei. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro

_Chapter 5 : Descubierta_

_**Narración normal **_

_**Hora: 10:35 pm**_

-_**Que lograste averiguar, Ryuu?**_ -pregunto la navegante expectante mientras caminaba por el bosque junto a su linterna

_**-En esta parte de la isla hay dos ríos. El primero se llama Daisy Petails y tiene una desembocadura en un lago llamado Silver Tears. El segundo rio se llama Sunflower y desemboca en el mar.**_

_**-Entonces eso nos deja a Daisy Petails como primer opción**_-pensó la pelirroja

_**-No estoy tan seguro, Sunflower tiene una gran catarata llamada popularmente como **__**"la boca del dragón", ya que es un lugar muy peligroso por sus remolinos. Varias personas han muerto intentando cruzar esa parte del rio o simplemente porque tuvieron la mala fortuna de ser atrapados por la corriente al caer accidentalmente. **_

_**-Catarata…-**_pensó la chica de ojos castaños y recordó el primer símbolo extraño del mapa-_** Ryuu, creo que lo tengo!-**_gritaba la pirata emocionada

_**- A que te refieres?-**_pregunto el peliazul lleno de curiosidad

_**-Ese símbolo, la L invertida debe referirse a la catarata!-**_ le pidió a Ryuu que sacara el mapa y apunto con su dedo en el-_**en esta parte , lo ves?**_

_**-Si, que significa?**_-dijo en chico confundido

_**-Cuando estas frente a una catarata que ves?**_

_**-Agua –**_comento entre risas

_**-Jeje muy gracioso-**_Nami golpeo al chico en la cabeza suavemente y le dijo con mal humor_**-no me refiero a la composición, sino a su forma **_

Ryuu pensó unos segundos y comprendió lo que quiso decirle la navegante_**- ya entiendo! Se refiere a la caída verdad?-**_ el chico sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaban cada vez mas cerca del tesoro

_**-Si, cuando ves una catarata de lejos primero observas en nacimiento , el cual es una línea horizontal-**_indico la chica dibujando imaginariamente con su dedo-_** para luego ver la caída , la cual es vertical…si piensas un poco te darás cuenta que la L invertida es como una catarata.**_

_**-Bien, ya sabemos por donde debemos empezar!-**_Ryuu estaba muy emocionado y miro a Nami para decirle-_**simplemente eres la mejor , eres genial Nami-**_y le dedico una dulce sonrisa

_**-Jajaja por supuesto, siempre me esfuerzo al máximo si es por un tesoro-**_y la chica levanto su pulgar en señal de victoria

-_**La catarata no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí, debemos seguir al suroeste a unos 15 kms de aquí, detrás del cerro que rodea al pueblo- **_indicaba Ryuu la dirección con su dedo.

_**-Bien, vámonos!**_ -gritaba eufórica Nami mientras que Ryuu respondía con un _**"si"**_ entre carcajadas

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el Sunny… <strong>_

_**Hora 00:20 am **_

Usopp se encontraba pensando en un nuevo ataque en la sala de observación de aquel barco pirata. Estaba tan concentrado meditando sobre como sacarle el mayor provecho posible a aquella idea, que no se dio cuenta que Nami había salido del barco.

-_**Mmm…tal vez si mezclo las pop green con pólvora, puedo causar un mayor daño**_**-**pensaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas y brazos cruzados-_**o si invento algún tipo de revolver en donde pueda cargar las pop green como balas, no, mejor no…prefiero mi Kabuto negro, me siento mas cómodo usándolo -**_estaba realmente confundido y el sueño poco a poco le iba ganando_**- mejor iré por un café o me quedare dormido. Aun quedan varias horas para el amanecer-**_y partió rumbo a la cocina

_**Al mismo tiempo en el dormitorio de los hombres…**_

Todos los chicos de la tripulación de los mugiwara que estaban en esa habitación se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente, bueno menos uno. Luffy quien no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama, parecía estar teniendo un mal sueño…

* * *

><p><em><span>Sueño<span>_

_El mugiwara se encontraba descansando en la cabeza del Sunny viendo el atardecer, cuando escucha su nombre _

_**-Luffy**__-_lo llamo una voz femenina bastante conocida

_**-Que pasa Nami?**__-_el moreno salto de su asiento favorito y quedo frente a frente a su navegante

_**-Necesito hablar contigo, es un asunto delicado**__-el tono con el que hablaba la chica de ojos castaños preocupo un poco al mugiwara_

_**-Que pasa?-**__pregunto con voz neutral_

_-__**Lo siento Luffy, me iré de la tripulación**__-decía serenamente la pelirroja ante la mirada atónita de su capitán _

_-__**Por qué? –**_No lograba formular palabra, estaba boquiabierto pero logro reaccionar de alguna manera y pregunto_**-Te están amenazando? Quién fue? Dímelo y le patearé el trasero!-**_Luffy estaba alarmado , nunca paso por su cabeza que aquella chica le diría algo como eso

_**-No, no me están amenazando**_-decía la navegante con calma-_**es decisión propia**_.

El moreno estaba en shock. Si alguien hubiera amenazado a Nami obligándola a irse de la tripulación, la solución seria simplemente derrotar a aquel sujeto y todo seria como antes pero, si ella se iba por voluntad propia la situación era distinta.

_**-Entonces cual es la razón? Por que te vas, Nami!-**_estaba desconcertado y furioso por dentro, que razón podía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que aquella chica se alejara de su lado?

En ese momento el rostro de Nami cambio y en su lugar, se encontraba una fría e indiferente mirada-_**estoy aburrida, ustedes me tienen harta, tu me tienes harta Luffy!**_-comento con malicia ocultando la mirada con su cabello anaranjado-_**estoy cansada que te comportes como un idiota todo el tiempo, que hagas lo que se te de la gana sin tomar en cuenta mis opiniones, de tus constantes arrebatos, de tu egoísmo, todo!-**_dicho esto se acerco al rostro estupefacto de su capitán y finalizo-_**acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que te odio? Ya me canse de tratar con un mocoso como tu!-**_y dicho esto se retiraba de la cubierta dejando a un Luffy completamente destrozado

_-"Es mentira, Nami jamás diría esas cosas, ES MENTIRA!"-_y alcanzo a la pelirroja agarrándola del brazo-_**ESTAS MINTIENDO!-**_gritaba_**-NO HAY FORMA DE QUE LA NAMI QUE CONOCEMOS Y HA VIAJADO TANTO TIEMPO CON NOSOTROS DIGA ESAS PALABRAS!-**_estaba enojado , confundido y aterrado-_**DIME LA VERDAD NAMI! QUIEN TE ESTA AMENAZANDO ESTA VEZ! LO DERROTARE FACILMENTE! HE ENTRENADO MUY DURO Y ME HE VUELTO MUCHO MAS FUERTE PARA PROTEGERLOS!- **_aclaro y trago saliva_-__**NO DEJARE QUE NADA NI NADIE TE HAGA DAÑO!**_

_**-Porque no me sueltas? Me lastimas-**_el brazo de la pelirroja que Luffy sostenía estaba poniéndose morado por la presión. El mugiwara al darse cuenta lo soltó inmediatamente – _**me acabas de decir que no dejarías que nadie me hiciera daño, pero no te has dado cuenta que la persona que mas daño me hace eres tu- **_dijo la chica frotándose la zona que su capitán había lastimado

_**-Que quieres decir?-**_decía el chico de la cicatriz en el pecho desconcertado

_**-A eso me refiero. Eres tan idiota que no eres capaz de darte cuenta de las cosas que pasan a tu alrededor. Piensa un poco y te darás cuenta de todo -**_y así la mugiwara se desvaneció como por arte de magia

_**-Nami- **_decía casi en un susurro cuando sintió un gran dolor que logro despertarlo

Fin sueño

* * *

><p>Luffy se encontraba en ese momento en el suelo, al parecer se había caído de la cama y se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza<p>

_**-Que pasa, que es todo ese escándalo?-**_decía Sanji medio despierto

_**-Que haces en el suelo Luffy?-**_preguntaba Chopper bostezando

-_**Cállense! Algunos queremos dormir!-**_alzaba la voz el espadachín de mal humor

_**-Lo siento**_, _**me caí de la cama-**_decía aun desorientado

_**-Vete a dormir de una buena vez**_-decía Sanji de mal humor

Y así el mugiwara volvió a acostarse mientras pensaba "_solo fue un sueño, nada ha pasado"-_se cubrió con la manta y suspiro_-"Todo esta bien, Nami aun esta con nosotros"_ -y con esto logro tranquilizarse y se quedo dormido rápidamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el pie de una cascada…<strong>_

_**Hora 01 :15 am **_

Ambos chicos no podían creer lo alta que era esa cascada. "La boca del dragón" por lo menos debía tener unos 50 mts. de caída libre y en la desembocadura de esta, se encontraban grandes remolinos con un montón de rocas afiladas en su base.

_**-Que paisaje mas espectacular**_- decía Ryuu asombrado-_**si alguien cae de esa altura no tendrá otro destino que la muerte**_-decía al mirar las afiladas rocas

-_**Si, es bastante aterrador**_-comentaba un poco asustada la mugiwara-_**Ryuu, puedes pasarme el mapa?**_

_**-Si, aquí tienes- **_Nami tomo el mapa y volvió a leer el primer párrafo de aquellas extrañas palabras que salían al reverso

_**-**__**"El padre muere mientras que la madre nace**_

_**Si ambos estuvieran juntos seria un desastre**_

_**Bajo el manto de agua fría, ella busca su compañía**_

_**Solo en la oscuridad, el brillo de ella lo guiara…"**_

_**-Estoy preocupada –**_decía la mugiwara_**-dice "bajo" en la tercera frase, acaso tenemos que ir bajo esta enorme catarata pasa encontrar el tesoro?**_

_**-Puede ser, pero tal vez haya una cueva en la base de la cascada-**_dijo indicando el lugar

_**-Esto no me gusta, como nos acercaremos a esa parte con la cantidad de remolinos que hay en el agua?**__-_su cara reflejaba temor .De verdad no quería aventurarse en aquella cascada , un error y seria su fin

_**-Supongo que tendremos que descender trepando por las rocas que rodean la cascada. Además tenemos poca visibilidad por ser de noche**_-Ryuu dejo su mochila y su linterna en el suelo y saco las cuerdas, mosquetones, dos pares de zapatos especiales para escalada, y algunos arnés -_**menos mal que traje el equipo necesario**_

_**-Increíble, por eso tu mochila se veía tan grande –**_comentaba la pelirroja sorprendida

_**-Jajaja siempre hay que estar preparado para cualquier situación. Con el material que tengo en este momento no podemos hacer una instalación segura, ya que traigo unos 30 mts de cuerda y no alcanza a cubrir la distancia que debemos recorrer **_

_**-Entonces no podremos avanzar hoy?-**_decía decepcionada Nami

_**-Antes debemos averiguar bien si hay una cueva detrás de la cascada o no. Así que hare algo un poco arriesgado para saberlo-**_Ryuu tomo su equipo y se dirigió a un gran árbol que media por lo menos unos 40 mts que se encontraba a la orilla de la cascada. Una de sus ramas era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que una persona pudiera colgarse de ella-_**usare este árbol. Nami, vez esa rama de ahí? Esta lo suficientemente cerca de la cascada como para averiguar si hay una cueva o no detrás de la base-**_al decir esto comenzó a trepar a través del tronco del árbol para poder alcanzar su objetivo

_**-ESTAS LOCO? SI TE CAES DE AHÍ MORIRAS! NO ES NECESARIO QUE TE ARRIESGUES TANTO!-**_la navegante tenia miedo , aquella cascada se veía realmente terrorífica

_**-No te preocupes, se cuidarme**_-decía sonriente-_**he hecho esto un par de veces, pero no ante una cascada tan grande-**_comentaba mientras colocaba las cuerdas alrededor de la fuerte rama y terminaba de ajustar los arnés y mosquetones-_**bien, estoy listo. Nami deséame suerte-**_y levanto su pulgar optimista

_**-No mires hacia acá, concéntrate en lo que estas haciendo!-**_decía angustiada

Ryuu comenzó a descender a través de aquella peligrosa cascada sujetándose de aquella rama. Poco a poco se fue acercando a su objetivo y cuando estaba a unos 10 mts sobre el agua comenzó a balancearse para poder acercarse aun más. El agua caía sobre él y estaba completamente empapado-_**maldición, esta muy fría**_-decía mientras tomaba su linterna y comenzaba a iluminar detrás de aquella pared de agua-_**creo que veo algo, NAMI! HAY UNA CUEVA! , ES PEQUEÑA PERO LO SUFICIENTEMENTE ALTA PARA QUE PODAMOS PASAR DE PIE!-**_gritaba al chico con la esperanza que la chica de ojos castaños lo escuchara-_**bien, ahora puedo irme**_- comenzó a escalar por la cuerda luchando contra la fuerza del agua para volver sano y salvo a la rama de aquel árbol. Una vez que saco todo su equipo, fue a encontrarse con la navegante que lo estaba esperando.

_**-Estoy de vuelta**_-decía sonriente mientras que de un momento a otro Nami le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

_**-IDIOTA! SI VUELVES A HACER ALGO ASI DE ARRIESGADO OTRA VEZ NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ!-**_estaba realmente enojada , se había asustado mucho al vez la acción temeraria de aquel chico. Él era diferente a sus nakamas, no era un fenómeno como Luffy, Zoro o Sanji. Ryuu era normal igual que ella, por eso no podía simplemente quedarse mirando y ver que arriesgaba así su vida.

-_**Te preocupe?-**_decía Ryuu algo arrepentido de su acción

_**-Tu que crees?-**_reclamaba la mugiwara con el ceño fruncido

-_**Lo siento mucho, no lo volveré a hacer**_-y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios

_**- Ya no importa**_-decía aun molesta, lo que le causaba risa al peli azul.

_**-Lo bueno es que logramos averiguar bastante esta noche-**_decía alegremente_**-cuando amanezca hare la instalación para que podamos bajar en la noche. Te aconsejo que traigas un cambio de ropa, ya que como veras quede completamente empapado.-**_levanto sus brazos y el agua comenzó a escurrirle, lo que le causo bastante gracia a la pelirroja-_**jajaja te hice sonreír de nuevo. Te vez hermosa cuando sonríes, jamás dejes de hacerlo-**_y la miro a los ojosinocentemente

_**-Que hare contigo?-**_decía mientras suspiraba_**-no puedo enojarme con alguien me que dice esas cosas. Este bien, sonreiré. Ahora alejémonos un poco de aquí, necesitamos secar tu ropa-**_y ambos chicos se adentraron un poco al bosque que los rodeaba_**- Haré una fogata aquí, así que espérame un momento-**_y la pelirroja fue a buscar un poco de madera y astillas

_**-Aquí te espero, no tardes**_-le dijo el peliazul a la muchacha de larga cabellera mientras se alejaba. Una vez que encontró todo lo que necesitaba, la pelirroja se volvió a reunir con Ryuu y comenzó a juntar los materiales y preparar el fuego

-_**Bien, con esto será suficiente-**_dijo al ver la pequeña fogata que había logrado crear- _**siéntate un momento**_

_**-Ok, me sentare gustoso**_-decía coquetamente Ryuu-_**que hermosa esta la noche, hay luna llena…**_

_**-Si que lo esta, hace tiempo que no me siento al lado de una fogata**_-Nami se acomodaba al lado opuesto de Ryuu. Ambos comenzaron a hablar de cosas cotidianas hasta que la ropa del meteorólogo se seco. Ocurrido esto, apagaron el fuego y se pudieron en marcha de regreso a su punto de encuentro inicial.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Punto de encuentro inicial de Ryuu y Nami…<strong>_

_**Hora 03:45 am**_

_**-Bueno, me despido. Mas tarde a la misma hora-**_decía la navegante a punto de retirarse cuando Ryuu sostiene su mano-_**Ryuu?**_

_**-Cuando llegues al barco avísame por favor, quiero saber si llegaste bien-**_decía el peliazul un poco preocupado

_**-No te preocupes, no dejare que nadie me vea-**_y guiñándole en ojo Nami se despidió moviendo su mano_**-nos vemos!-**_gritaba alegremente

_**-Nos vemos**_-decía Ryuu y se giro para seguir con su camino

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cercanías del Sunny…<strong>_

_**Hora 04:01 am**_

-_**Bien, creare la ilusión desde aquí**_-y utilizando su Perfect clima Tact , Nami volvió a desaparecer y se metió al barco silenciosamente. Una vez que llego a su habitación, golpeo la puerta para advertir a Robín de su regreso.

_**-Bienvenida**_-decía la morena con una sonrisa

_**-Estoy de vuelta**_-la navegante se quitaba la mochila y dejaba su arma en la mesita de noche mientras se recostaba un momento en su cama-_**uff…estoy cansada**_

_**-Me lo imagino, fueron muy lejos?-**_pregunto la arqueóloga curiosa

_**-Si, mas o menos. A unos 15kms del pueblo. Cuando llegamos había una enorme cascada en ese lugar, era increíble!-**_Nami sin darse cuenta estaba contando las cosas que habían ocurrido horas atrás_-"maldición , casi digo todo"-_pensó _**–Robín podemos hablar mas tarde? Contestare todas tus dudas en la mañana, tengo mucho sueño-**_

_**-Si, no te preocupes. Buenas noches-**_y la chica de ojos azules volvió a cubrirse con su manta_-"creo que casi me dice algo que no podía mencionarme y se contuvo"__** –**_se giro hacia la pared y siguió pensando_-"esto se esta poniendo interesante, que es lo que estas haciendo en las noches navegante-san?" -_y así se quedo dormida

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la mañana, durante el desayuno…<strong>_

_**Los sombreros de paja se juntaban como cada mañana en la cocina para desayunar las exquisiteces que su cocinero preparaba **_

_**-SANJI! COMIDA!-**_reclamaba un hambriento Luffy a punto de morir de hambre

_**-YA TE ESCUCHE!-**_gritaba de mal humor

_**-SANJI!-**_el capitán de los mugiwara no daba más, su estomago era un concierto de sonidos que reclamaban por alimento

_-__**Te lo he dicho mil veces, las damas primero. Por cierto, donde esta Nami-san?-**_pregunto extrañado el chico de la ceja encrespada al no ver a su amada colorina

_**-Nami no desayunara hoy**_-comentaba Robín, la cual estaba sentada en la mesa junto con sus nakamas-_**no te preocupes cocinero-kun, solo esta cansada **_

Luffy se quedo pensando un momento y dijo-_**no estará enferma?**_

_**-Mmm…será mejor que la vaya a ver mas tarde-**_Chopper se unió a la conversación preocupado por la salud de su nakama

_**-Acaso no escucharon?-**_decía el espadachín seriamente-_**Robín dijo que solo esta cansada, déjenla dormir**_

Al escuchar esto la arqueóloga no dudo en dedicarle una sonrisa que avergonzó un poco al peliverde, haciendo que girara la cabeza en otra dirección

_**Yohohohohoho! Seguramente Nami-san recorrió demasiadas tiendas de ropa ayer**_- rio el Soul King ante la situación

_**-Si, eso debe ser. Tal vez Nami tuvo un duro adversario y no pudo conseguir los descuentos que quería-**_agregaba Usopp completamente seguro de su teoría

_**-AUUUWW! Nami-neechan estará bien, ya verán que con un par de horas de sueño estará suuuper!-**_agrego Franky animado como siempre

_**-Eso espero**_-comentaba Sanji algo caris bajo-_**en un rato mas iré a dejarle algo de comer. Bueno, por ahora les serviré el desayuno-**_y Sanji comenzó a repartir unos sándwiches y tostadas mientras que los mugiwaras comenzaban a comer

_**-Que pasa Luffy, ya no tienes hambre?-**_comentaba Usopp algo extrañado , ya que su capitán aun no había probado nada

_**-Eh?...ah…Si, buen provecho!**_-y comenzó a comer como siempre mientras pensaba_-"Nami esta solo cansada, no hay de que preocuparse. Debo olvidarme de ese sueño"_-se ordenaba el mugiwara mientras comía las tostadas que Sanji le había dado.

Algo lo incomodaba. Aunque hubiera sido solo una pesadilla, la situación se veía bastante real. Él no soñaba muchas veces con sus nakamas, ya que la mayor parte fantaseaba con grandes porciones de comida deliciosa. Pero aquel sueño lo dejo pensativo…si alguna vez Nami decide dejar la tripulación por culpa suya, él no se lo perdonaría nunca. La Nami de su sueño era fría e indiferente, lo cual le recordó a lo que vivieron en Kokoyashi_-"no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar, no quiero verla así otra vez_"- sin darse cuenta Luffy dejo de comer de golpe y se quedo pensando ante la mirada aturdida de sus nakamas_-"debo hacer algo, se que no pasa nada pero algo no me deja tranquilo"- _y sin mas, se paro de la mesa y le dijo su cocinero

_-__** Sanji prepárame un pedazo de carne! Regreso enseguida!-**_y salió a toda velocidad al cuarto de chicas. Quería hablar con Nami y preguntarle por que había mentido anteriormente. Si lograba aclarar esa duda estaría mas sereno y todo seria como antes.

Una vez que estuvo frente a la habitación de las chicas, trago saliva y decidido se disponía a golpear la puerta pero una voz lo detuvo, la voz de Nami para ser específicos…

…..…...

_**-Hola Ryuu? Soy Nami, como amaneciste?-**_ la navegante hablaba con Ryuu a través de su den den muchi bebe

_**-Buenos días Nami, me encuentro muy bien aunque tengo bastante sueño jajaja **_–decía el peliazul a través del den den muchi de manera animada

-_**Lo siento Ryuu, te desperté?-**_ hablaba la chica con voz decaída

_**-No, estaba despierto. No te preocupes**_-aclaro el meteorólogo con calma-_**estaba arreglando los últimos detalles para esta noche, tengo que asegurarme de tener todo listo para no tener problemas. Paso algo? Te descubrieron?**_

_**-No, no ha pasado nada. Mis nakamas están desayunando en este momento por lo cual decidí llamarte. Estaba buscando en unos libros y encontré un mapa mas detallado de Pretty flower. En este libro se muestran rutas mas cortas para llegar a la cascada. Creo que nos ayudara a ahorrar tiempo, ya que anoche nos demoramos mucho en el trayecto-**_

_**- De verdad que eres la chica más astuta e inteligente que he conocido en mi vida-**_Ryuu cada vez estaba más convencido que aquella chica era la indicada para él

_**-Gracias-**_Nami se había ruborizado ante aquel comentario-_**Aunque mi nakama Robín lo es más**_

_**-Jajaja si tú lo dices, debe ser verdad aunque…tú sigues siendo la chica más genial que conozco. En un rato mas iré a la cascada a preparar todo, por favor no olvides lo que te recomendé anoche y llámame en caso de cualquier inconveniente-**_

_**-Ok, no te preocupes. Estaré a las 10 en la salida de este bosque, nos vemos**_-y la chica se disponía a colgar cuando la voz de Ryuu la detuvo

_**-Espera, no te vayas- **_dijo Ryuu rápidamente antes que la chica colgara la llamada-_** Voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me respondas esta noche cuando nos veamos**_

_**-Que pregunta?-**_comentaba intrigada

El meteorólogo reunió todo su valor y enfrento sus dudas, necesitaba saber ese detalle. Quería saber si aquel chico llamado Luffy era su rival en el amor o solo era el capitán de Nami. Aun no sabia por que se le ocurrió preguntar eso en aquel momento, pero era verdad que quería saber la verdad_**-Que es lo que piensas de tu capitán?**_

_**-Pensar de Luffy? …En que sentido?-**_Nami cada vez estaba mas confundida

_**-Como capitán, como nakama, como amigo, como hombre… necesito saberlo-**_decía Ryuu decaído

_**-Por que?- **_Nami temerosa de saber la respuesta, simplemente no se le ocurrió que mas preguntar

_**- Lo sabrás esta noche, por ahora solo piensa en la respuesta a esa pregunta. Es muy importante para mi-**_Ryuu trago saliva y se despidió_**-nos vemos Nami**_

_**-Nos vemos-**_y Nami colgó_**-Que fue eso? Por que Ryuu quiere saber lo que pienso de Luffy**_?-la chica de largo cabello anaranjado estaba en un mar de dudas que no hacían mas que ir y venir-_**Ryuu..No será que- **_no quería continuar la oración, pero aun así lo dijo en voz alta_**-estas enamorado de mi? **_Y con esta frase se dejo caer en la cama-_**que haré?**_

...

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un inmóvil Luffy en estado de shock. Había logrado escuchar toda aquella conversación y los comentarios que Nami hizo después de esta, dejándolo completamente aturdido. Aun mantenía la pose que tenia antes, cuando iba a golpear la puerta, ya que su cuerpo y mente no reaccionaban_-"que fue todo eso? …eso que acabo de escuchar…" –_automáticamente su cuerpo empezó a moverse para alejarse de aquel lugar, no quería saber nada mas, no quería ver a nadie, solo quería alejarse de ahí y enfriar su cabeza.

_**-Nami, que esta pasando?-**_pregunto Luffy terriblemente confundido mientras se dirigía corriendo a la sala de observación para estar solo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Varias horas después…<strong>_

Nami se preparaba para salir de Thousand Sunny con el objetivo de reunirse con el meteorólogo. Al igual que la noche anterior, utilizo el Perfect Clima Tact y desapareció para no ser descubierta. Lo que ella no sabia es que Luffy se encontraba en la torre de observación en ese momento. Utilizando su Kenbunshoku haki para detectar la presencia de Nami, esperó el momento en que la navegante abandonara el barco para ir tras ella. Luffy se encontraba completamente serio y ocultaba su mirada detrás de su sombrero, solo tenia un pensamiento en su mente "quiero saber la verdad, necesito saber que esta pasando con Nami" y así, oculto en la oscuridad de la noche, Luffy se marcho del Sunny.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, acá termina el cap 5…como se habrán dado cuenta, en este cap moví los hilos de la historia y cada vez me estoy centrando más en Luffy ( en el prox cap habrá un pov de el). Con respecto a los cap anteriores, necesitaba que la relación de Ryuu y Nami se profundizara para este momento, ya que Luffy será testigo de su aventura y relación. Lo único que les adelanto es que el prox cap será bastante decisivo, ya que según las circunstancias pasaran varias cosas con respecto a estos 3 personajes. Sin decir más, me despido. Solo pido reviews de su parte, en si ustedes son como mis editores; D por eso necesito mucho de su ayuda<em>

_Hasta la próxima :D_


	6. Descubriendo sentimientos parte I

Hola a todos

Tenemos actu! :D como siempre , lo primero es agradecer los reviews de la gente linda que me escribe, no saben cuanto me levanta la moral verlos ahí jeje y tambien a todos los que leen este fic. Como dice en el titulo esta es la primera parte. El motivo es simplemente porque me entusiasme escribiendo y el doc llevaba 27 hojas de word y aun no estaba terminado. Así que por razones obvias tuve que dividirlo (demasiado largo para un solo cap). Sin latearlos más XD los invito a leer

One piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sensei. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro

_Chapter 6: Descubriendo sentimientos parte 1_

_Flashback _

_**POV Luffy **_

El capitán de los mugiwaras se encontraba en el cuarto de observación de aquel barco llamado Thousand Sunny. Estaba acostado boca arriba en el piso pensando seriamente en los sucesos que acababan de ocurrir a su alrededor.

"_Si hubiera entrado a su habitación en aquel momento, estoy seguro de que habría creado un gran alboroto. Tal vez la hubiera obligado a decirme que estaba pasando, provocando que ella me mintiera una vez más"-_suspiro cansadamente, estaba muy deprimido-"_como la conozco desde hace mucho, me daría cuenta de que esta engañando inmediatamente, lo que me enfadaría aun mas. Solo por rencor, comenzaría a hablar estupideces causándole daño sin querer para terminar ignorándola…si hubiera entrado en aquel momento, tal vez Nami por la culpa se hubiera ido, dejando de ser mi nakama"-_Luffy cerro los ojos y siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos-"_No recuerdo todos los detalles de aquella conversación, pero retuve lo suficiente como para darme una idea"-_llevo uno de sus brazos a su cara , cubriéndose los ojos-"_Nami estaba hablando con un tipo que parecía ser muy familiar para ella, se habían juntado anoche y planeaban reunirse hoy también para ir a una cascada"_-el mugiwara deslizo su brazo hacia la frente y abrió los ojos-_ "esos dos deben estar metidos en algo raro, ya que Nami no nos quiso decir nada. Además…"-_se sentó de golpe para decir_-__**por que ese idiota quiere saber lo que Nami piensa de mi? Acaso será porque esta enamorado de ella? Aaaaaaaaaahhh no lo entiendo! Por que alguien se fijaría en Nami?**__**Que tiene ella de bueno?"**__-_Luffy con el ceño fruncido exprimió su cabeza pensando en las cualidades de su navegante_**- es cierto que Nami es una buena navegante y hace mapas, pero a ella solo le interesa el dinero, sus mandarinas, Kokoyashi y**__**…**__-_calló ,no se le ocurría que mas pudiera amar aquella chica de larga cabellera anaranjada_-__**como dijo Usopp , no creo que le interese nada mas-**_Luffy volvió a acostarse en el piso y murmuro_**-ella se enoja fácilmente y nos golpea por cualquier cosa, siempre esta regañándonos pero…si Nami no estuviera, el barco seria demasiado aburrido. Ese tipo si esta interesado en ella seguramente querrá llevársela consigo…si Nami decidiera irse con el, que debería hacer? Yo**_…-la angustia se había apoderado de él y como defensa,se volvió a llevar el brazo a los ojos-_**no quiero que ella se vaya. Ese idiota quiere saber de mi y le pregunto a Nami, que es lo que ella piensa de mi?-**_en ese momento como un rayo, las imágenes de aquel sueño inundaron la cabeza del moreno-_**acaso ella pensara que soy molesto? O que soy un mocoso? No, no...No pienses en eso, Nami no viajaría con nosotros si pensara de esa forma-**_el mugiwara se sacudía la cabeza para que los pensamientos tristes se alejaran de su mente-_**todo estará bien, Nami no nos dejará estoy seguro, confió en ella.**_

_**Fin POV Luffy**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narración normal<strong>_

En ese momento la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió y entró el espadachín de la banda. Al ver a su capitán se acerco a él…

_**-Que haces en el suelo? El ero-cook esta preocupado, le pediste carne pero no regresaste a la cocina-**_el espadachín dejo sus espadas apoyadas en la pared y se sentó al lado del moreno-_**por que saliste así cuando estábamos desayunando?**_

_**-Planeaba hablar con Nami pero no pude-**_su mirada se oculto entre sus cabellos y prosiguió-_**ella estaba hablando con alguien mas por un den den muchi**_

_**-Oh! Eso es raro, sabes con quien hablaba?-**_pregunto curioso el peliverde

_**-No, pero escuche su conversación. Al parecer Nami habría salido anoche sin decírnoslo para ir con aquel imbécil**_-el ceño del mugiwara volvió a fruncirse, sin conocerlo Luffy odiaba a aquel que tenia monopolizada la atención de su navegante

_**-En serio?-**_el espadachín se sorprendió bastante ante esa confesión-_**vaya, Nami se lo tenia bastante guardadito , será su novio? –**_una gran sonrisa burlona apareció en el espadachín

Ante esas palabras Luffy, quien ya estaba un poco cabreado, ardió en cólera- _**QUIEN SEA ESE INBECIL NO ME IMPORTA!**_

El instinto de Zoro le aviso que algo andaba mal con el chico de la cicatriz en la mejilla_** - pues no parece, te importa verdad? Lo que pueden estar haciendo esos dos…**_

_**-Que quieres decir?-**_el moreno estaba confundido , no sabia con que intensión había hecho esa pregunta su nakama

_**-Bueno, Nami es una mujer adulta…tal vez con aquel chico…tu sabes-**_ las mejillas de Zoro se tiñeron de un leve rojo al hablar de ese tema, no se le daba bien

_**-Qué es lo que se?**_- el mugiwara no captaba en mensaje , estaba cada vez mas aturdido

Zoro suspiro y se levanto del piso en dirección a sus espadas-_**aunque tienes 19 años, aun eres un niño. **_

_**-Hey! Zoro! Dime que quisiste decir?-**_Luffy estaba perdiendo la paciencia , por que todas las personas que lo conocían decían que era un niño si no lo era?

-_**Aaahhh!-**_el espadachín se revolvía el pelo de la desesperación-_**to-to-tomarse de la manos, be-sarse, a-abrasarla…do-dormir juntos**_** -**el espadachín estaba rojo como tomate-_**co-cosas que hacen las parejas- **_era demasiado para él, no aguantaba la vergüenza y tartamudeaba sin poder controlarse

Luffy bajo la mirada y oculto su rostro con el cabello-_**Luego de colgar la llamada, Nami dijo que ese tipo podría estar enamorado de ella- **_el mugiwara estaba abatido, aunque era lento para este tipo de temas, él había visto a muchas parejas a lo largo de su viaje y sabia de lo que hablaba su nakama

Zoro miro a su capitán boquiabierto para luego suavizar su mirada y dibujar una sonrisa- _**te preocupa que ese tipo aleje a Nami de ti, verdad? Tienes miedo que ella deje la tripulación por él**_-por la cara atónita de su capitán al escuchar sus palabras, entendió que había dado en el clavo- _**Luffy, que sientes por Nami?**_

-_**Lo que siento…-**_dijo en un susurro

Zoro se dio cuenta que esta conversación iba para largo , así que volvió a dejar sus espadas donde mismo y regresó a sentarse al lado de su capitán_**-alguna vez has visto a Nami como mujer? Que piensas de ella? su apariencia, su forma de ser…**_

Luffy guardo silencio, hablando sinceramente nunca la había visto de esa forma. Ósea, él sabía que era mujer y esas cosas pero jamás se había planteado esas preguntas porque Nami era su nakama y nada mas. -"_que pienso de ella? Pues fea no es, es mas, creo que es hasta bonita. Sobre su apariencia…ella siempre esta arreglada, le gusta comprar mucha ropa y verse bien aunque no se para que lo hace. Su forma de ser, pues es bastante cobarde a veces, se asusta fácilmente y pierde el control cuando se enoja. También es alguien que piensa en los demás, si tuviera que describirla…diría que es una chica amable"-_una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, la cual no paso desapercibida por Zoro-"_se preocupa por todos en la tripulación y aunque no le gusta pelear lo hace por defender a otros, siempre esta animada y tiene una sonrisa en el rostro...bueno, menos cuando esta enojada conmigo. Si estoy con ella lo paso bien, aunque discutimos por estupideces y la mayoría de las veces termino con un chichón, me divierto. Es divertido estar con Nami"_

_**-Ya tienes tu respuesta?-**__pregunto Zoro al ver que el mugiwara comenzó a reírse de la nada _

_**-Shishishi si, cuando estoy con Nami me siento a gusto y me divierto mucho-**_el mugiwara sonreía cálidamente al darse cuenta de la conclusión a la cual había llegado

_**-Has sentido eso mismo con alguna otra mujer?-**_el espadachín sonreía gustoso, al parecer su capitán había madurado mas de lo que creía en estos 2 años

_**-No, es diferente. Cuando estuve en la isla de las mujeres lo pase muy bien, todas eran buenas personas conmigo. Tuvimos varias fiestas y compartimos mucho pero no era lo mismo, ellas se veían lejanas por decirlo de algún modo. Lo mismo pasa con Hancock, cocinaba mis platos favoritos y siempre estaba al pendiente de mi, me pidió matrimonio varias veces pero no pude verla de esa manera, solo es una amiga para mí. Con las demás chicas que conozco pasa lo mismo, ninguna es tan cercana a mí como lo es Nami.**_

_**-Eso quiere decir que Nami es especial para ti?-**_el espadachín veía la situación claramente, solo faltaba que Luffy lo entendiera

_**-Si, creo que lo es**_-el mugiwara lentamente se daba cuenta de sus emociones, al pensar en ella como mujer y no solo como nakama, se formo un calor en su pecho y su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido-"_que es esto, se siente extraño_"-decía internamente mientras posaba una de sus manos en aquella zona

_**-Ahora que estas mas tranquilo, que piensas hacer? Iras a hablar con Nami?**_

_**-No, aun no. Primero tengo que averiguar lo que esta haciendo con el idiota ese y después hablare con ella. Esta noche se volverán a reunir, la seguiré y veré que hacen- **_el mugiwara tenia su decisión tomada, así que se paro del piso y se dirigió a la puerta

-_**Déjame decirte otra cosa, Luffy**_-Zoro, el cual se había parado después de él dijo- _**no te olvides de llamarle la atención a Nami, después de todo salió a escondidas y nos ha mentido todo este tiempo, recuerda tus deberes como capitán-**_

_**-No te preocupes, también pensaba regañarla. Esta vez no perderé la cabeza como paso con Usopp, seré cuidadoso –**_aquella sensación no cesaba. Ahora sentía algo en el estomago, como si alguna cosa viva estuviera dando vueltas en el interior _-"tal vez tengo hambre, pero se siente diferente"_ -pensaba._** Iré a la cocina, ojala Sanji tenga guardado el pedazo de carne que le pedí-**_y así el mugiwara salió por la puerta, dejando a su nakama pensativo

_-"Jamás pensé que a Luffy pudiera gustarle Nami, como siempre discuten pensé que era imposible. Bueno, las cosas siempre pasan por algo"_

_Fin flashback_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el bosque…<strong>_

_**Hora 09:54 pm**_

Nami, al igual que la noche anterior, llamo a Ryuu cuando salió del Sunny_**-en unos momentos estaré ahí-**_dijo para recibir un Ok por parte del chico.

Mientras corría recordaba aquella llamada, poniendo especial énfasis en las ultimas palabras del meteorólogo-"_Que pienso de Luffy…esa pregunta la tengo respondida hace mucho tiempo. Me pregunto porque quiere saberlo Ryuu, no quiero hablar de eso"_- la pelirroja volvió a la realidad al ver una silueta a lo lejos_-__**Ryuu, ya estoy aquí!**_

_**-Bienvenida Nami-**_una débil sonrisa se formo en su rostro

El ambiente estaba tenso, tanto el peli azul como la navegante guardaron silencio por algunos segundos hasta que la chica decidió romperlo_**-Es mejor que avancemos, el libro dice que debemos ir directamente a las faldas del cerro. Según lo que sale escribo, hay un antiguo camino usado por exploradores cuando aun no se construía **__**Golden Clover-**_la navegante trataba de romper el hielo, le molestaba enormemente aquel silencio

_**-Nami…si, mejor avancemos-**_Ryuu captó inmediatamente la intensión de la pelirroja y dijo_**-lo siento, creo que logre incomodarte. Al parecer te pregunte algo extraño…**_

_**-Eh...no, no te preocupes-**_la colorina comenzó a mirar el paisaje para poder relajarse, se encontraba un poco tensa

_**-Hablaremos de eso después, cuando terminemos con la búsqueda-**_Ryuu se detuvo y se acerco a Nami, tomándole las manos- _**así que por favor , vuelve a ser la misma de antes o me sentiré culpable todo el trayecto-**_

"_Se ve muy preocupado, al parecer no ha dormido mucho por las ojeras que tiene"_ -_**esta bien, no te preocupes. Solo fue una pregunta**_ _**así que quita esa cara-**_la navegante sonrió tiernamente y continuo-_**o yo seré la que se sienta mal.**_

El peli azul rio sutilmente para luego acercarse al rostro de Nami y besar su frente, dejando a la chica paralizada- _**gracias **_– fue lo único que dijo y comenzó a caminar. Nami en cambio, tardo algunos segundos en volver a tomar el recorrido y alcanzarlo

* * *

><p><em><strong>En unos matorrales, a unos 10 metros de Ryuu y Nami...<strong>_

Luffy, el cual había contemplado toda la escena, se encontraba con un marcado ceño fruncido y de muy mal humor

_**-Así que ese "nariz chueca" es el imbécil que Nami llamo, quien demonios es para llegar y tomarle las manos de esa manera? – **_mientras apretaba su puño para bajar su enfado continuo-_**y para varear la beso…si vuelve a besarla le pateare el trasero! **_

El mugiwara estaba enojado, pero aun no entendía mucho el porque. Lo único que sabía a la perfección era que el "nariz chueca" era alguien de cuidado, si se descuidaba podría pasarse de listo con su nakama-_**por ahora seguiré observándolos- **_y comenzó a caminar sigilosamente por aquel bosque

* * *

><p><em><strong>A las faldas del cerro <strong>_

_**Hora 11:06pm**_

_**-Ya estamos aquí, por donde debemos seguir?-**_preguntaba Ryuu observando el lugar

_**-Mmm…dame un segundo -**_Nami caminaba por los alrededores buscando la pista que necesitaba-_**es por aquí**_

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia un enorme árbol con hojas de color violeta-_**este es el árbol, según el libro debe haber una cueva por acá cerca-**_

Ryuu se alejo un poco para buscar la cueva y luego de unos minutos la encontró_**-Nami, es esta!**_

La navegante se acerco al sitio que indicaba el viajero y aliviada comento_**-menos mal, es esta. Si tomamos este camino, llegaremos en unos 20 minutos- **_la pelirroja busco en su mochila su linterna y miro a Ryuu-_**estas listo?**_

_**-Por supuesto-**_y ambos con sus linternas en la mano caminaron por aquel largo túnel

* * *

><p><em><strong>Minutos después…<strong>_

Luffy se encontraba en la entrada del túnel pensativo_-"así que tomaron este camino, qué es lo que estarán buscando? Tendré que alcanzarlos o me perderé adentro, debí traer una linterna"-_se quejaba interiormente por su descuido_ –"bueno, aun tengo el haki, si me pierdo buscare la presencia de Nami"_ –y mas animado entro.

* * *

><p>Adentro de la cueva estaba realmente oscuro, Nami podía sentir como los murciélagos volaban sobre su cabeza y aquello la ponía muy nerviosa<p>

_-__**Estas bien?-**_preguntaba Ryuu preocupado al darse cuenta lo mucho que temblaba la mugiwara

_**-Si, lo que pasa es que nunca me han gustado las cuevas**__- _de la nada un murciélago pasó muy cerca de su cabeza, provocando que la navegante se agachara por el susto, cubriéndose la cabeza

_**-Si tienes miedo puedes tomar mi mano, así te sentirás un poco mas tranquila**__-_el meteorólogo extendió su mano con amabilidad

_**-Gracias**__-_Nami no dudo en tomar aquella mano y con firmeza la sostuvo_**-llevamos unos 10 minutos caminando, aun falta la mitad **_

_**-Tranquila, no queda mucho. Que te parece si jugamos para pasar el rato?-**_propuso Ryuu

_**-Que juego?-**_a Nami le gustaba la idea , cualquier cosa que sirviera para distraerla de los murciélagos era bienvenida

_**-Yo digo una palabra y tu dices si te gusta o no lo mas rápido posible. Si lo piensas demasiado pierdes -**_

_**-Estoy de acuerdo, quien empieza?-**_preguntaba Nami entusiasta

_**-Las damas primero. Dirás 7 palabras y cambiamos turno-**_

_**-Ok, estas listo?- **__"por supuesto que yo ganaré"-_pensaba la pelirroja alegremente

Ryuu tomo aire y exhaló_**-por supuesto, empieza cuando quieras**_

_**-Manzana**_

_**-Me gusta **_

_**-Pimientos**_

_**-Los odio**_

_**-Guijarros**_

_**-No me gusta**_

_**-Muñecas**_

_**-No me gustan. **_

_**-Okama**_

_**-EEhh! No me gustan y porque okama?**_

_**-Ahora…Vomito jajaja**_

_**-No me gusta, que asco!**_

_**-Puerros**_

_**-Los odio. Jajaja Creo que me toca, estas lista?-**_Ryuu se reía por sus respuestas y logró contagiar su alegría a la navegante

_**-Lo pensaste cuando dije okama – **_una mirada astuta apareció en el rostro de Nami, lo cual alarmo al meteorólogo

_**-Es que fue extraño-**_se defendía el peli azul

_**-Si, como no. Bien, estoy lista…**_-"_no perderé, seré mas rápida que Ryuu"_

_**-Cerveza**_

_**-Me encanta**_

_**-Serpientes **_

_**-Las odio!**_

_**-Fantasmas**_

_**-Los odio, que miedo!**_

_**-Mandarinas **_

_**-Me encantan**_

_**-Bichos**_

_**-los detesto! **_

_**-Océano**_

_**-Me encanta**_

_**-Moco**_

_**-No, que asco. No le preguntes eso a una chica, es repulsivo-**_Nami se quejaba a lo grande mientras que el meteorólogo sonreía maliciosamente.

_**-Es mi pequeña venganza por mencionar a los okamas-**_Ryuu vio a lo lejos una pequeña luz, al parecer estaban llegando a la salida_**-Nami, mira!-**_

_**-Es la salida! por fin!-**_la colorina estaba feliz , ya no aguantaba ni un minuto mas en esa espantosa cueva

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron corriendo hacia la luz para salir nuevamente al ver que la cascada se encontraba muy cerca de ahí, no tardarían mas de 10 min en llegar a sus faldas.

_**-Sabia que este era un buen atajo!-**_ya recuperada del susto en la cueva, la pelinaranja solo se concentraba en su próximo objetivo, así que tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que aun sostenía la mano del meteorólogo. La soltó suavemente y le sonrió agradecida

-_**Continuamos?**_-Ryuu devolvió el gesto y se adentro al bosque seguido por la joven pirata. Su objetivo ya estaba cerca y ambos jóvenes estaban emocionados

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unos minutos después…<strong>_

Luffy había logrado salir de la cueva, le había costado mucho trabajo quitarse todos los murciélagos de encima .Aun a la salida del túnel tenia un murciélago pegado en su espalda, al parecer al nocturno le encantaba aquella zona del chico-_**tu si que eres pesado, cuantas veces tengo que echarte para que dejes de pegárteme?-**_por séptima vez, Luffy se quito al pequeño animal y lo arrojo al interior de la cueva- _**quédate ahí y no me sigas!-**_

El mugiwara comenzó a explorar con la vista el lugar en donde se encontraba _**- volvimos a salir al bosque, Oh! Esa es la cascada! Es enorme!-**_sorprendido al máximo, comenzó a correr hacia aquel lugar majestuoso frente a sus ojos-_**seguramente Nami y el "nariz chueca" se fueron por aquí-**_luego de recordarlos dijo entre pucheros_**-esa Nami…cuando le pido que juguemos siempre se niega , en cambio al "nariz chueca" le dijo que si enseguida. Siempre esta diciéndome que madure, pero ella también se comporta como una niña!-**_

Luego de avanzar un par de metros llego a la cascada. Si antes se veía enorme, ahora era colosal. El mugiwara se quedo sin palabras, aquel lugar le recordaba a las cataratas de Skypiea -_**Woooo que alto! Casi no se ve el inicio! –**_en su mente, una imagen fugaz de una chica apareció sorpresivamente_**-Oh! Es cierto…donde esta Nami?- **_el moreno miro de izquierda a derecha buscando a su nakama, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que se encontraba bajo un enorme árbol casi tan alto como la cascada, acompañada de un chico peli azul_** –ahí están! No escucho lo que dicen, me acercare un poco-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bajo el árbol…<strong>_

_**-Te pusiste el equipo?-**_preguntaba el chico al terminar con su parte

_**-Si, creo que si- **_la pelirroja estaba terminando de ajustar el último mosquetón-_**estoy lista**_

_**-Bien, te explicare lo que haremos de ahora en adelante. Cuando vine a preparar todo esta mañana, me di cuenta que era muy complicado descender desde el inicio de la catarata, ya que las rocas son lisas y resbalosas. Así que usaremos la misma rama que utilice ayer. **_

_**-Entiendo- **_la pelirroja estaba atenta al 100 % a las explicaciones de Ryuu, de ellas dependía su vida

_**- Yo iré primero, quiero que observes bien lo que hago. Cuando realice la instalación la probé y verifique todas las medidas de seguridad, así que puedes estar tranquila. Para tener mejor apoyo, coloque algunos soportes para que te puedas afirmar de mejor manera en la roca. Sera complicado pero podemos hacerlo-**_

_**-Si, lo lograremos-**_ luego de que el viajero comprobara que todo estaba bien instalado, ambos comenzaron a subir por aquel largo árbol para acercarse a la rama por la cual descenderían_**. **_Para suerte de Nami, el peli azul había preparado una escalera de cuerda para el ascenso, ya que la altura que debían cubrir era muy grande y ella no tenía la resistencia ni la experiencia del meteorólogo_**. **_Ambos jóvenes ya traían sus guantes para evitar la fricción por las cuerdas y comenzaron a subir. Después de varios minutos, llegaron a su primer destino.

_**-Qu-que alto!-**_Nami veía aterrada el suelo bajo sus pies-"_Ryuu como pudiste subir hasta aquí solo utilizando tus manos ayer? eres increíble"_

La gruesa rama les daba estabilidad a sus cuerpos, ya que tenía por lo menos 2 metros de superficie plana para poder sentarse en ella. Ryuu comenzó a preparar las cuerdas y el freno de la mugiwara para después continuar con las propias.

_**-Las cuerdas están listas y también nuestros equipos, ya prepare los soportes en las rocas y solo queda descender. Nami, esta es tu cuerda de salvamento, si te caes estarás segura con esto. **_

_**-No lo digas ni en broma!-**_la sola idea de caer de semejante altura la hacia temblar

_**-Es necesario que lo sepas, así te sentirás mas relajada- **_el peli azul volvió a verificar todo y cuando se convenció de que ningún detalle le faltaba se acerco a la colorina, tomo su mano y le dio un pequeño beso- _**nos reuniremos dentro de la cueva, me voy- **_y así el peli azul comenzó el descenso.

Poco a poco, utilizando el freno de su equipo, comenzó a descender hasta llegar a la altura deseada. Ryuu comenzó a balancearse para alcanzar la roca y se afirmo de los soportes que previamente hacia colocado en aquella pared. Comenzó a moverse en dirección a la cascada aguantando el agua y el frio hasta que logro entrar a la cueva, completamente empapado_-"menos mal que puse varios soportes, así Nami no tendrá problemas". _Buscó dentro de su mojada mochila y saco su den den muchi bebe y la llamo-_**Nami, ya estoy adentro. Puedes descender-**_

_**-Ok**__-_la pelirroja, que aun se encontraba en la rama del árbol, estaba muy nerviosa_-"no te preocupes, Ryuu ya esta en la cueva y me fije muy bien en lo que hacia para no equivocarme"-_trajo saliva y pronuncio como grito de batalla_-__**juro que esta será la ultima vez que hago algo como esto a espaldas de Luffy!**__-_y comenzó a descender. No tuvo problemas en alcanzar la altura de la cueva, lo que la complico seriamente fue alcanzar la roca. Como tenia que balancearse, no lograba tomar el suficiente vuelo para llegar a las rocas. Decidida y un poco cabreada, dio un gran impulso con sus piernas con la esperanza que llegar a la anhelada pared. Para su suerte, logro afirmarse de los soportes que Ryuu había instalado y pudo continuar con su camino_-"maldición, el agua esta muy fría y tiene mucha fuerza. Debo ser rápida o la corriente me arrastrara"-_fue avanzando a través de la pared de roca con ayuda de los soportes y al igual que el meteorólogo, llego a la cueva empapada de pies a cabeza_**-"ya llegue"-**_dijo entre escalofríos

_**-Bienvenida**__-Ryuu ya se había cambiado la ropa y cuando llego la navegante, le quito sus cuerdas y las aseguró con un fuerte nudo alrededor de un clavo que puso en la pared__** -lo mejor será que te cambies**_- y dicho esto, el chico se acerco a la cascada y se sentó frente a esta para que la navegante pudiera cambiarse tranquila-_**me avisas cuando termines**_

-_**Gracias-**_Nami saco su ropa de repuesto que tenia en una bolsa plástica dentro de su mochila y comenzó a cambiarse rápidamente -_**Ryuu puedes voltear**_

_**-Ok. Dejaremos el equipo listo para el regreso, ya que no sabemos si hay otra salida-**_

_**-De acuerdo, te ayudo?-**_preguntaba Nami entusiasmada

_**-Por supuesto-**_y así ambos chicos prepararon todo lo necesario para un presunto regreso

* * *

><p><em><strong>A las afueras de la cascada…<strong>_

El capitán de los mugiwaras se encontraba en la rama del árbol que la navegante y el meteorólogo acababan de usar

_**-Nami esta loca. Cuando dijeron que iban a una cascada jamás pensé que la atravesarían, que rayos están tramando?-**_el mugiwara veía hacia abajo afirmando su sombrero_**-Si te hubieras caído de esta altura, no estarías viva. Desde cuando eres tan temeraria Nami?-**_tomo las cuerdas que iban en dirección a la cascada (utilizadas por Ryuu y Nami anteriormente) y jalo de ellas para saber si estaban firmes o no-_**supongo que también cambiaste en estos dos años que no nos vimos, eres mucho mas valiente. Eso me gusta"-**_ con una gran sonrisa y su corazón latiendo rápidamente, el mugiwara comenzó a descender por las cuerdas. Luffy no tardo mucho en llegar a la pared rocosa y estirando sus brazos de goma pudo llegar fácilmente a los soportes que Ryuu había instalado. Luego de eso, volvió a estirarse para atravesar la pared de agua y encontrar la cueva donde estaba su navegante .Al lograr sujetarse de una de las rocas que se encontraban en el interior, se lanzo hasta ahí de un solo impulso, quedando completamente empapado en el camino- _**Maldición! quede todo mojado. Lo mejor será que estruje un poco mi ropa-**_y así el mugiwara comenzó a quitarle el agua extra a su chaleco rojo y luego a sus pantalones dejándolos solo húmedos- _**algo es algo-**_ dijo antes de ponérselos de nuevo_**-Nami y el "nariz chueca" lograron avanzar mucho en poco tiempo, mejor me apresuro o me dejaran atrás"-**_y el mugiwara, al igual que la cueva anterior, se adentro completamente a oscuras

* * *

><p><em><strong>Varios metros adelante…<strong>_

"_**El padre muere mientras que la madre nace**_

_**Si ambos estuvieran juntos seria un desastre**_

_**Bajo el manto de agua fría, ella busca su compañía**_

_**Solo en la oscuridad, el brillo de ella lo guiara…"**_

_**-Ryuu, ahora entiendo lo que quiere decir el mapa con "ella busca su compañía"-**__N_ami completamente aterrada miraba en todas direcciones

_**-Si, esto no es normal-**_Ryuu al igual que la navegante, se encontraba muy asustado

A su alrededor, extraños ruidos se oían por toda la cueva. A veces se escuchaba una especie de maullido, en otras ocasiones fuertes golpes, silbidos y susurros-_**pa-parece como si un fantasma estuviera rodeándonos-**_Nami no paraba de temblar, aquellos ruidos se intensificaban y atenuaban a cada rato

_**-No te preocupes, debe haber una explicación. Busca con tu linterna, algo debe estar provocando estos ruidos-**_Ryuu se acerco a las paredes y comenzó a buscar al causante de aquel escándalo, aunque estaba asustado debía ser fuerte para no perder la compostura.

La pelirroja de mala gana también hizo lo mismo, pero al lado contrario de peli azul. Comenzó a buscar por el techo, el piso y detrás de algunas rocas que había en el camino hasta que encontró algo que conocía bastante bien_**-Ryuu! Lo encontré, esto causa todo.**_

El chico se acerco a la joven y ésta le mostro una especie de concha_**-es un tone dial, sirve para grabar sonidos. Al parecer las personas que hicieron esta trampa fueron a la isla del cielo-**_ Nami suspiraba aliviada, odiaba los fantasmas y no quería encontrarse a ninguno en esa cueva tan tenebrosa.

_**-Los conozco, pero solo los que guardan calor (heat dial). Así que hay mas variedades-**_pensó en voz alta el peli azul_**-aun hay ruidos, debe haber mas**_

_**-Si, sigamos buscando- **_y ambos chicos volvieron a su labor

* * *

><p><em><strong>A solo unos pocos metros de ahí…<strong>_

El mugiwara había logrado alcanzarlos y ahora se encontraba escuchando los extraños ruidos-_"que es esto, parecen voces"-_se quedo quieto donde estaba y procuro no hacer ruido, estaba muy cerca de Nami y no quería ser descubierto. Gracias a la luz de las linternas, Luffy podía ver bien los rostros de la navegante y el peli azul aunque estaba un poco lejos

_-__**Nami, encontré otro**__-escucho una voz masculina bastante detestable_

_**-Buen trabajo Ryuu, eres genial-**_

_**-No tanto como tu, después de todo tu encontraste el primero-**_

_**-Solo fue suerte-**_Nami sonreía ruborizada

Como se le hizo costumbre esa noche, Luffy frunció el ceño al ver lo unidos que eran los chicos que tenían al frente-"_Ahora no se están tomando de las manos ni tampoco él la ha besado, por que me molesta tanto verlos juntos si no están haciendo nada?"__**-**_aquella sensación cálida que sentía momentos antes cambio para convertirse en algo doloroso "_porque me siento así de extraño cuando veo a Nami con ese idiota? No lo entiendo, que rayos me pasa! Cuando regrese al barco iré a ver a Chopper, tal vez estoy enfermo"-_

_-__**Ryuu encontré el último. Mira!-**_

_**-Buen trabajo, ahora ya no se escucha nada. Poco a poco estamos logrando nuestro objetivo, todo es gracias a que estas conmigo- **_

_**-Que estas diciendo, si no fuera por ti ni siquiera hubiéramos entrado a esta cueva. **_

_**-Debe ser porque eres mi diosa de la fortuna, a tu lado soy capaz de todo**_

_-"Por que? Por que no puedo verlos juntos?"-_el mugiwara se sentía fatal, quería correr para tomar a Nami y llevársela al barco donde todos los esperan. Quería hacerlo pero no podía, no debía. Mientras estaba en ese trance de confusión recordó algo, una conversación de hace mucho tiempo atrás y quedo atónito _–"acaso esto que siento es…"_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_**En la montaña de Corvo, en la guarida de los bandidos de la familia Dadan… **_

Dadan, los bandidos, Luffy y Ace estaban terminando de cenar cuando Dogura y Magura regresaron a su refugio

-_**Chicos donde estaban? Nos cansamos de esperar y cenamos sin ustedes-**_Dadan con un pedazo de carne en su mano les reclamaba por llegar tarde

-_**Es que yo…-**_Dogura se puso muy rojo y no pudo continuar

-_**Lo que pasa es que este idiota se enamoro de una chica que vio en el puerto**_-comento Magura con una mano en la frente

-_**Woooooooooooooo-**_exclamaron los bandidos emocionados mientras que Dadan arqueaba la ceja-_"otra vez"-_comentaba en su interior

Ace ignorando a los presentes, se paro y le dijo al mugiwara_-"__**iré a darme un baño"-**_ antes de retirarse-"_ya empezaron, mejor me alejo o se burlaran de mi"-_pensaba Ace mientras cerraba la puerta del baño

Luffy en cambio, solo los observo y pregunto_**- que es eso de estar enamorado?-**_

Todos los presentes le miraron fijamente por unos segundos hasta que explotaron de risa

_**-Jajaja se nota que aun eres un niño Luffy-**_dijo uno de los bandidos

_**-Jajaja tranquilos, el aun no sabe de esas cosas-**_agrego el del lado

-_**Eres demasiado inocente ajajaja- **_exclamo un miembro de la familia Dadan entre carcajadas

Luffy frunció el ceño y volvió a comer su pedazo de carne_**-si no quieres decírmelo, no me importa-**_

Magura lo miro sonriente y comenzó a explicarle_**-aun eres muy pequeño para ese tipo de cosas pero te lo explicare de todos modos. Cuando te enamoras significa que te gusta mucho mucho mucho una chica. **_

_**-Es algo así como una amiga?-**_preguntoel niño moreno tratando de entender lo que le decía el bandido

_**-No, es un tipo diferente de cariño. Esa chica se vuelve especial para ti y la aprecias más que las otras mujeres **_

_**-Ah, ya veo…-**_el mugiwara no comprendió, solo respondió por inercia

_**-No entendiste nada verdad?-**_comento un bandido al lado de la puerta arqueando una ceja

_**-Otra forma de explicarlo seria que te gusta estar a su lado, la pasas bien y te gusta verla sonreír-**_decía otro bandido sonrojado

_**-También odias con toda tu alma cuando otro chico se acerca a ella-**_comentaba un tercero con el ceño fruncido

_**-Si, es cierto. Solo quieres que esa chica se fije en ti-**_gritaba alguien de al fondo

_**-Ah, recuerdo mi primer amor como si fuera ayer**_-agregaba un bandido algo mayor

Dadan los miraba con extrañeza y pensaba- _"que les pasa a estos?"_- cuando sus nakamas se juntaron en grupitos para hablar de sus experiencias sentimentales

-_**Pues no me importa, parece complicado**_-decía Luffy al terminar su carne-_**gracias por la comida, estaba delicioso-**_

_**-Puede que ahora no te importe, pero cuando crezcas no será así- **_decía Dogura sonriendo con astucia

_**-Cuando crezca seré el rey de los piratas, no tengo tiempo de preocuparme por esas cosas. Ace! me adelanto!-**_ le grito a su hermano y el mugiwara salió de la guarida para ir a entrenar

Fin flashback

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_**"Si lo que dicen los bandidos es verdad, entonces yo…estoy enamorado?" **__–_Murmuraba mientras intentaba mirar el rostro de su navegante _**-"estoy enamorado de Nami?"**__- completamente avergonzado, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con una docena de mariposas en el estomago sentencio__**-"si… creo que lo estoy"**_

_Continuará_

* * *

><p>Acá termina la primera parte, ojala les haya gustado:D Luffy se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Nami ¿que pasara ahora? Las preguntas comienzan a aparecer: que piensa la navegante de su capitán? Por que no quiere hablar de eso? Encontraran el tesoro? Y si lo hacen, que será? Ryuu se decidirá y se confesara a Nami? Que pasara con Luffy? Se quedara observando la aventura o saldrá de su escondite? Aaaaaaahhh muchas preguntas XD estoy segura que ustedes se formularan aun mas :D espero sus reviews , quiero saber sus opiniones<p>

Sin más que decir me despido, hasta la próxima :)


	7. Descubriendo sentimientos parte II

Hola a todos

Bueno, tenemos actu! :D quiero agradecer sus reviews en primer lugar ^^ me alegra mucho que les guste mi fic . Como dije en un principio, iré contando esta historia poco a poco: )así que solo les pido paciencia. Siendo sincera, me costo bastante este cap . lo tuve que rehacer como 3 veces y aun no quedaba conforme XD pero creo que logre ver la luz al final del túnel y salió esto. Así que sin mas los invito a leer :D

One piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sama. Esta historia es sin fines de Lucro

Descubriendo sentimientos parte II

_**En las profundidades de una cueva…**_

_**Hora 03:09 am**_

_**POV Luffy**_

"_Ahora…que se supone que debo hacer?"-_Luffy completamente confundido luego de descubrir sus sentimientos, se sienta en el piso para pensar de mejor manera_-"yo jamás me he enamorado, como debo actuar de ahora en adelante? Aun no entiendo mucho lo que esto significa…acaso es una enfermedad? Estoy enfermo y Nami es la causa? AAh! esto es complicado, de verdad que no entiendo nada! Desde que el "nariz chueca" apareció todo se ha vuelto muy confuso y Nami ya no me hace caso...eh? desde cuando quiero que ella se preocupe por mi? Yo…cuando comencé a verla de esta forma? No fue por las palabras de Zoro, yo sentía esto antes…porque no me di cuenta? por que simplemente lo ignore?"-_el moreno se quito su sombrero de paja y lo dejo en el piso un momento mientras seguía reflexionando_-"Cuando esta sensación apareció, pensé que era algo normal. Nami es mi nakama, sentir aprecio por alguien con quien compartes todos los días es algo que simplemente se da pero, poco a poco, ese aprecio se fue fortaleciendo y se convirtió en cariño. Cuando Nami estaba haciendo sus mapas, cuando leía, cuando enfrentábamos una tormenta o simplemente cuando estaba ahí, parada sin hacer nada, me sentía realmente feliz por tenerla a mi lado. Me gustaba observarla, aunque solo le lanzaba una mirada fugaz de ves en cuando, pero aun así era feliz solo con eso…Tal vez por ese motivo no le preste atención a este sentimiento y lo deje pasar"_-el mugiwara suspiro y observo a su navegante, la cual estaba conversando con el peliazul

**OOOOOOOOOO**

_**-Lo mejor será que continuemos, o se nos hará tarde-**_comento el meteorólogo a la chica que tenia a su lado

_**-Si, ya terminamos con esto. Quieres conservar los Tone dial? Son muy útiles en situaciones de riesgo-**_dijo la chica entregándole las extrañas conchas que tenia en su mano

_**-Gracias, me las quedare entonces-**_ y el peliazul las guardo en su mochila gustoso

_**-Debo volver al Sunny antes del desayuno, es mejor que avancemos- **_y Nami comenzó a caminar con una gran sonrisa seguida del viajero

_**-Es verdad, aun nos quedan muchas pistas por resolver- **_y ambos chicos se perdieron en la oscuridad de aquella caverna

**OOOOOOOOOO**

_**- Nami…por que te comportas diferente cuando estas con ese "nariz chueca"? Por que eres tan amable con él y no terminas gritándole como lo haces conmigo?-**_ susurro el mugiwara tristemente para luego abrazar sus piernas -_**Porque no eres así de agradable cuando estoy a tu lado? Yo también quiero que sonrías de esa manera. Quiero que me mires, que me prestes atención , que te enojes y luego me regañes para reírnos juntos después, quiero que pienses en mi…que puedo hacer, que puedo hacer para que estés mas cerca de mi? Yo…ya no quiero ser solo tu capitán…-**_

El pelinegro se quedo en aquel lugar hundido en sus pensamientos mientras que Nami y Ryuu continuaron su travesía…

* * *

><p><em><strong> Varios metros más adelante…<strong>_

_**-Bien, logramos pasar esa trampa. Me pregunto que será lo que nos deparará esta cueva mas adelante-**_ Nami con una de sus manos en la barbilla pensaba en las infinitas posibilidades que podrían enfrentar en aquel lugar

_**-No te preocupes por esas cosas, lograremos resolverlo si estamos juntos-**_Ryuu sonreía amablemente a la chica que caminaba a su lado

_**-Tienes razón –**_la pelinaranja miro sus pies y comento_**- al parecer estamos ascendiendo, el camino cada vez esta mas empinado.**_

_**-Si, es cierto. Además, la cueva es más amplia que al principio. Debe medir por lo menos unos 5 metros de altura y de ancho unos 8 .Tal vez encontremos algo pronto, ojala tenga que ver con la siguiente pis…que es eso?-**_el meteorólogo observo algo extraño en el camino y le indico a la navegante aquel lugar con su dedo

-_** Parecen manos**_- La gata ladrona comenzó a inspeccionar dos estatuas de tamaño mediano, eran dos brazos que salían del piso de la caverna con sus palmas hacia el cielo. Desde el techo, dos cuerdas independientes caían en las palmas de aquellas manos.

Ryuu ilumino el techo y se dio cuenta que las cuerdas accionaban algún tipo de mecanismo, ya que habían unas poleas que las sostenían-_**Al parecer tendremos que escoger una de ellas pero…cual será la correcta?**_

_**-Buena pregunta, si no escogemos bien podríamos caer en otra trampa-**_Nami observo el mapa y volvió a leer aquella frase que faltaba por descifrar en el primer párrafo _**- "Solo en la oscuridad, el brillo de ella lo guiara…"**_

_**-Esa frase hacia referencia a la luna verdad?- **_Ryuu se acerco a la chica y también observo el mapa-_**eso dedujimos cuando lo leímos juntos**_

_**-Si, aun pienso eso pero tal vez tenga otro significado -**_Nami miro las estatuas y continuo_-__**que piensas de eso?-**_dijo apuntando a las extrañas figuras que habían encontrado en su camino

_**- Mmm…no se que pensar. Ah! Dame un segundo-**_el chico se sumergió en sus pensamientos unos momentos y continuo_**-tengo una idea pero no se si estas estatuas hacen referencia a eso-**_decía dudoso

_**-Soy todo oídos-**_Nami sonriente y expectante se disponía a oír la narración del peli azul

_**-Pues, un día escuche hablar a una anciana cuando viajaba por el Nort-blue. Ella le estaba explicando a su nieta el significado de las manos, la veterana decía que la mano derecha es la que protege y hace referencia al hombre. **_

_**-Entonces..!-**_exclamaba la mugiwara emocionada

_**- La mano izquierda es la que consolida y hace referencia a la mujer-**_decía sonriente Ryuu

_**-Si lo que dices es cierto, todo calza. Puede que este mecanismo tenga que ver con eso, por esa razón la frase dice "ella los guiara". Qué hacemos? Lo intentamos?-**_pregunto Nami con mirada astuta

_**-No perdemos nada- **_contesto el meteorólogo emocionado. Así que ambos chicos se acercaron a la estatua con forma de extremidad izquierda y tomaron la cuerda_**-a la cuenta de tres jalaremos juntos. Estas lista Nami?-**_

_**-Por supuesto- **_y colocándose en posición comenzaron la cuenta regresiva_**- 3…2…1…ahora! -**_Y ambos jóvenes jalaron hacia abajo

En ese momento un temblor azoto la cueva, provocando que ambos chicos perdieran el equilibrio. Las rocas comenzaron a desprenderse de la pared que tenían a su izquierda para dejar al descubierto una puerta de metal. En el techo, en cambio, se abrieron tres pequeñas escotillas que dejaron salir unas finas columnas de Luz que atravesaron la cueva. Aquellas luces eran tenues y misteriosas, al parecer eran rayos de Luna. En el suelo, finalmente, bajo cada escotilla aparecieron 3 aberturas más que hicieron emerger reflectores.

Cuando las columnas de luz se reflejaron en estos espejos, las tres luces apuntaron hacia un punto especifico de la cueva.

_**-Increíble**_-dijeron a coro Ryuu y Nami provocando las carcajadas de ambos. Durante toda la transformación de la cueva no formularon ni una palabra, solo se quedaron viendo maravillados como algo tan simple como jalar una cuerda desencadeno tal espectáculo.

Los temblores de la cueva cesaron y pudieron ponerse de pie nuevamente. Nami tomo su linterna y se dirigió al punto que indicaban las luces seguida por Ryuu. En aquella pared, se encontraba una apertura que contenía en su interior 3 llaves antiguas y al fondo de esta, había un reloj con cuenta regresiva

_**-Maldición! Es una bomba!-**_ exclamaba Nami asustada

_**-No puede ser! Solo quedan 4 minutos y 10 segundos-**_dijo algo exaltado. Saco el mapa que tenía guardado en ese momento y lo miro-_**en el segundo verso dice… **_

"_**En el sendero de la desesperación**_

_**Solo tus ojos son mi salvación…**_

_**Guiado por tu luz, encuentro mi camino**_

_**A la vez que dejo mi gratitud contigo"**_

_**-A esto de debe referir con el sendero de la desesperación, ahora que hacemos?-**_la pelirroja comenzó a angustiarse, el cronometro iba en cuenta regresiva y no les quedaba mucho tiempo

_**-Debemos descifrar esto en menos de 4 minutos. Nami, podemos hacerlo. Confía en tus capacidades y en mi -**_decía Ryuu tomándole la mano-_**No podremos escapar lo suficientemente lejos para evitar la explosión. En el peor de los casos podríamos quedar encerrados en el derrumbe o aun peor, quedar enterrados. Debemos resolver esto si queremos sobrevivir-**_

_**-Esta bien- **_y la navegante comenzó a pensar _**-¿Que puede significar "solo tus ojos son mi salvación"? maldición, los ojos sirven para ver, se dice que son el reflejo del alma. Ahhh! No se me ocurre que mas pueda significar, que querrá decir?-**_la mugiwara uso toda su inteligencia y conocimiento para poder descifrar aquella frasesin obtener muchos resultados

Ryuu en cambio observo las llaves. Las tres tenían diferentes color, lo cual le llamo poderosamente la atención. El chico se acerco lo más posible a ellas y con su linterna las ilumino bien para ver si podía descifrar algo. La primera llave era de color dorado y tenia un pequeño diseño de ave en el cabezal. La segunda llave era de color azul intenso y tenia el diseño de una lagrima en la parte mas alargada. Finalmente, la tercera llave era de color plateada y en la parte inferior de esta, muy diminutamente tenia…-_**Nami, lo tengo! Es esta, la tercera llave!**_

_**-Eh? Porque? Estas seguro? –**_pregunto Nami intranquila

_**-Si, confía en mí. No tenemos mucho tiempo, solo quedan 1 minutos y 34 segundos-**_ Ryuu tomo la llave y junto con la mugiwara se acerco a la puerta de metal para introducirla en la cerradura. El chico giro de esta y para su sorpresa la puerta no se abrió-_**Maldición! por que no se abre si la llave es correcta?**_

Nami ilumino la puerta con su linterna y se dio cuenta de algo-_**Ryuu, nos falta esto!**_-y le indico una frase grabada en la parte inferior _**-"si la puerta quieres abrir, la palabra secreta debes decir"**_

_**-TIENE PALABRA SECRETA?-**_a Ryuu en ese momento se le acabaron todas las ideas, pensó que solo con resolver el enigma de las llaves podría evitar que la bomba explotara pero no fue así

"_Piensa Nami, piensa"-_se decía la pelirroja cuando de la nada grito- _**"GRACIAS"**_-y la puerta se abrió poco a poco. Ryuu quedo atónito por la sorpresa y miro a la navegante con la boca abierta sin formular palabra .La chica, en cambio, corrió al sitio donde se encontraban las llaves y le grito a Ryuu- _**la cuenta regresiva se detuvo, estamos a salvo!**_-con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_**-Que alivio-**_y el peliazul se sentó en el piso agotado-_**este tipo de situaciones no son buenas para mi salud**_-decía aun incrédulo

_**-Ni que fueras un anciano**_-rio la pelirroja y se sentó al lado del chico-_**como supiste que era la llave correcta?**_

_**-Ah! Eso…pues, la tercera llave tenía grabado un par de ojos en la parte inferior. Era muy diminuto, apenas pude distinguirlos-**_dijo el chico mirando hacia el piso para relajar su cabeza, la cual le dolía un poco por el sobreesfuerzo que realizo minutos antes-_**como supiste cual era la palabra secreta?**_-ahora era el turno del chico para preguntar

-_**"Guiado por tu luz, encuentro mi camino…a la vez que dejo mi gratitud contigo" pensé en esta frase y me di cuenta que la primera parte se refería a la luz que nos indico la posición de las llaves-**_el chico asintió y la pelirroja continuo_**-así que después analice la continuación y me dije: si alguien hace algo por mi, le doy las gracias y grite esa palabra-**_decía la mugiwara como si nada

_**-Adoro tu inteligencia, siempre sales airosa de este tipo de situaciones. Me gusta eso de ti-**_soltó Ryuu como si nada para luego mirar a la navegante_**-quieres descansar unos minutos aquí?**_

La navegante se avergonzó un poco ante esas palabras pero contesto con una sonrisa_**-solo 10 minutos. **_

Y así ambos se quedaron sentados descansando para luego retomar su rumbo…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Paralelo a esta situación…<strong>_

Luffy, luego de pensar bastante en sus sentimientos y en lo que haría de ahora en adelante, se levanto del piso con una mirada llena de determinación mientras cogía su sombrero. Luego de colocárselo en la cabeza, comenzó a caminar para alcanzar a su nakama y al chico peliazul.

_**-Aunque aun no entiendo del todo lo que significa estar enamorado, lo único que si tengo claro es que eres alguien muy importante para mí y no quiero que ese "nariz chueca" te aleje de mi lado -**_con decisión caminaba mientras murmuraba aquellas palabras como grito de guerra- _**así que**_ _**ya lo decidí, hare que te enamores de mí. Nami, quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti- **_ya recuperado del todo y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, el mugiwara comenzó a correr a través de esa oscura cueva para encontrar a su navegante y decirle todo lo que ella había provocado en él. Después de varios minutos corriendo por la cueva, el mugiwara se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de su nakama, ya que podía oír su voz a lo lejos, así que agudizo el oído para escuchar lo que decía mientras bajaba la velocidad.

_**-Bien, ya pasaron los 10 minutos. Es mejor que continuemos-**_Nami se levanto del piso y sacudió el polvo de su ropa. Tomo su mochila y linterna para cruzar la puerta de metal cuando observo que el peliazul seguía en la misma posición_**- Ryuu? **_

El chico guardo silencio. Se paro del suelo y en vez de prepararse para entrar por aquella puerta, camino para quedar frente a frente a la navegante-_**Nami, podemos retomar la conversación de antes?**_

_**-A que te refieres?-**_Nami arqueo la ceja y lo miro confundida

_**-Recuerdas aquella pregunta sobre tu capitán, puedes responderla?**_

Luffy paro en seco, aquella pregunta lo involucraba directamente y quería saber la respuesta –_ " y si Nami se siente de la misma forma? tal vez ella me quiere"_- pensaba alegremente el mugiwara mientras seguía escuchando

_**-Tiene que ser ahora? Por que no hablamos después de encontrar el tesoro?- **_reía nerviosa la mugiwara. No quería hablar de eso…no de su capitán

_**-"Tesoro? Ahora lo entiendo, están buscando un tesoro. Esa Nami, quería el dinero para ella sola y no nos dijo nada"**_–murmuraba el mugiwara entre pucheros_**-"tacaña"**_

El peliazul bajo la mirada tristemente, realmente quería saber lo que sentía la pelinaranja-_**por que evitas hablar de tu capitán? Sientes algo por él?-**_Ryuu miraba abatido los ojos castaños de la navegante –_**yo realmente quiero saberlo-**_

_**-Ryuu…**_-La pelirroja no sabia que hacer, al parecer sus palabras habían dañado al meteorólogo y eso la hacia sentirse fatal

_**-Yo…estoy enamorado de ti, te amo Nami**_-soltó de la nada el peliazul sorprendiendo con la guardia baja a la navegante-_**Amo tu forma de ser, tu sonrisa, tu amabilidad…amo lo bella que eres. Dime Nami, tengo alguna posibilidad? –**_trago saliva y murmuro_**-O tal vez me odias?**_

_**-Sabes muy bien que no te odio-**_contesto rápidamente la mugiwara para evitar malentendidos

_**-Entonces, que es lo que sientes por mi?-**_

Luffy al escuchar la declaración del "nariz chueca" su sonrisa poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Aquel chico iba en serio y eso lo alarmo, estaba preocupado no solo por los sentimientos de aquel "nariz chueca", sino por como le respondería su nakama

_**-Eres una persona muy importante para mí. Estuviste a mi lado junto a Haredas-ojisan y los demás ancianos cuando estaba sin mis nakamas, me enseñaste la ciencia del clima y también me hacías sonreír cada vez que me encontraba triste. Lo pase bien a tu lado, corriendo por toda la isla mientras los ancianos nos perseguían. Somos cómplices, nuestros gustos son casi iguales y realmente podía ser yo misma a tu lado. Nunca podre pagarte por todo el cariño que me brindaste, eres una de las personas que más admiro y respeto. Yo jamás podría odiarte porque te quiero mucho-**_decía con una sonrisa tierna la navegante

El mugiwara sintió que algo se quebró dentro suyo cuando escucho aquellas palabras, Nami quería al "nariz chueca" y eso lo entristeció mucho_-"ella no me quiere"_ -pensaba desconsoladamente cuando decidió acercarse para observar un poco mejor la escena

_**-Nami…-**_Ryuu se dio cuenta que ese "te quiero" no era el mismo que el suyo. Pero haciendo caso omiso a esa corazonada, acerco su rostro al de la pelirroja y poso una de sus manos la mejilla de la chica, tomándola por sorpresa. Poco a poco el chico fue acortando la distancia que los separaba para juntar sus labios cuando sintió una mano en su pecho y unas palabras…

_**-"Lo siento, no puedo"-**_murmuro la pelirroja cuando estaban a centímetros de besarse, la chica mantuvo su distancia del peliazul y mirándole a los ojos continuo-_** "yo te admiro mucho pero no estoy enamorada de ti, yo…" -**_pero fue interrumpida abruptamente

_**-Naaaaammmiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_!_- **_una voz masculina hizo eco en toda la cueva. Luffy, el cual no había escuchado las palabras de la navegante ni tampoco había visto que ella detuvo el beso, apareció de la nada detrás de ellos hecho una fiera

La pelirroja rápidamente se giro y aterrada observo al chico que tenia frente a sus ojos_**-…Lu…Luffy?**_

_**Continuara**_

* * *

><p>Bueno aca termina este cap…creo que fui bastante cruel al dejar el corte justo en esta parte, pero como dicen: no hay primera sin segunda, ni segunda sin tercera, así que habrá tercera parte de este cap. Como se habrán dado cuenta, esta parte fue mas corta de lo que suelo escribir, pero era realmente necesario dejarlo hasta aquí.<p>

Espero sus reviews con sus impresiones, reclamos, ideas, felicitaciones… quiero saber lo que opinan de este cap

Sin mas me despido , hasta la prox

PD : Mora D tenshii, la frase :" enderézale de un puñetazo la nariz chueca al nariz chueca" hizo que me riera hasta las lagrimas XD ajjajajaja creo que no la olvidare nunca XD


	8. Descubriendo sentimientos parte III

_Hola a todos! _

_Wiiii! tenemos actu : ) lo primero , quiero disculparme con las personas que les dije que actualizaría el fin de semana …lo que pasa es que tuve demasiadas cosas que hacer y también …TENIA UN BLOQUEO MENTAL QUE ME IMPEDIA AVANZAR! (Llorando en una esquina T_T) este cap ha sido el más difícil hasta ahora, la última escena no me quedaba como quería y eso me frustraba ¬¬. Aun así, logre salir adelante (de alguna forma -.-_'''_ )…_

_Les quiero agradecer x leer mi fic y también por sus comentarios :) me da ánimos para terminarlo…_

_**Dato curioso:**__ gracias al review de "me encanta leer" me di cuenta de que en el fic…en ninguna parte, explique el motivo por el cual Luffy llama a Ryuu "nariz chueca"…pues, es bastante simple. Como se habrán dado cuenta Ryuu es un experto en escalada. Por muy experimentada que sea una persona, no esta inmune a los accidentes…un día cuando estaba escalando cayo de cara en una zona rocosa, provocándose una fractura en su nariz…el daño fue tan grande que los doctores de la isla donde se encontraba no pudieron hacer nada, así que aprendió a vivir con las secuelas y el dolor. Si quieren imaginarse su nariz…seria como media nariz de Usopp…a eso agréguenle que esta achatada por la caída XD…aun así, Ryuu no se ve mal con ella _

_Sin aburrirlos mas, los invito a leer XD …_

One piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sensei. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro

Descubriendo sentimientos parte III

_**POV Nami **_

_Cuando conocí a Ryuu me sentí muy feliz. Por primera vez, encontré a una persona que sentía la misma pasión por el clima y la navegación que yo. Había tardes en las cuales, junto con Ryuu, pasábamos horas en la biblioteca. Aun recuerdo esos días...Ambos sentados entre montañas de libros y mapas, buscando rutas que nos sirvieran para toparnos con las islas mas espectaculares del Grand line. Estudiábamos los climas y corrientes submarinas de aquellas islas porque nos prometimos que, usando nuestras habilidades y conocimientos, iríamos algún día para verlas con nuestros propios ojos._

_Me atrae su manera de ver el mundo, él sale al mar en busca de conocimiento y es feliz solo con eso. Lo admiro, lo admiro como colega, como persona y como amigo. Aquel chico de cabellos azulados, que siempre esta con una sonrisa en su rostro, me apoyo cuando no tenia a ninguno de mis nakamas. Por eso, Ryuu fue un pilar fundamental para mí y jamás dejare de agradecérselo. _

_Esa admiración me impulso a vivir esta búsqueda a su lado. Es cierto que hay un tesoro de por medio pero, en este momento, vivir en carne propia una de las aventuras que planeamos en aquellas tardes de biblioteca me hace tan feliz como un cofre lleno de monedas de oro. Jamás pensé que las cosas pudieran terminar de esta forma, yo solo quería estar a su lado y cumplir una de aquellas fantasías pero el precio que pagare por ello será muy alto. Yo…nunca quise que Ryuu se enamorara de mí, porque sabía perfectamente que no podría corresponder a sus sentimientos. _

_Si, lo se, desde hace mucho tiempo lo se…que hay alguien dando vueltas en mi cabeza y corazón. Pero nunca lo acepte, me negué a aceptarlo, yo…no quería estar enamorada de él, así que mantuve este sentimiento a raya y seguí actuando como si nada pero …que hare ahora que me ha visto con Ryuu? Como le explicare este mal entendido sin dejar al descubierto este sentimiento. Por que?... Por que tuvo que ser precisamente él quien me descubriera? Yo…de todos los hombres que hay en el mundo, por que me tuve que fijar en Luffy?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV Luffy <strong>_

_Cuando oí al "nariz chueca" decirle a Nami que la ama, mi pecho se comprimió y comenzó a doler. En aquel momento, tuve un poco de incertidumbre por que no sabia lo que Nami pensaba de él pero… al escuchar su respuesta y darme cuenta de que si quiere al idiota ese, me deprimí porque no sabía si ella seguiría a mi lado… tuve miedo de perderla. Aun así, me acerque para ver mejor la situación y me encontré con eso: al "nariz chueca" tratando de besar a Nami, esta vez no era en la frente sino en sus labios. Me ira y el miedo se apoderaron de mi, no soportaba observar aquella escena. Verlos ahí, solo a centímetros de besarse me dolió más de lo que pensaba. Quería interrumpirlos como fuera, así que en un acto de desesperación grite su nombre lo más fuerte que pude para que me escuchase y se detuviera _

_No permitiré que ella se alejase de mi sin decirle esto que siento…no la perderé sin antes luchar_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En las profundidades de una cueva…<strong>_

_**Hora 04:57 am **_

_**-Naaaaaaammiiiiiiiiiiiii!.-**_se escucho retumbar por toda la cueva

_**-…Lu…Luffy?-**_pregunto la navegante incrédula y llena de temor- _**que haces aquí?**_

El mugiwara se acerco a Nami y sujetándola del brazo, la jalo para separarla del meteorólogo _**-Te seguí-**_contesto tajantemente sin soltarla en ningún momento_**-me puedes explicar que rayos esta pasando aquí? Y también…TU, EL NARIZ CHUECA!…QUE TANTO LE ESTABAS HACIENDO A **__**MI**__** NAVEGANTE? SI INTENTAS ALGO OTRA VEZ, TE PATEARE EL TRASERO!-**_estaba enojado , no, mas que eso...tenia ganas de romperle la cara al idiota que se había atrevido a tocar a su nakama

-_**Espera Luffy…te explicare todo-**_Nami, que estaba claramente nerviosa, trataba de controlar la situación porque sabía muy bien que el mugiwara era impulsivo

_-__**Así que tu eres Luffy eh?…Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas y aun peor, interrumpirlas. Si me disculpas, tengo un par de cosas que me gustaría conversar con Nami…así que, puedes regresármela?**_**- **Ryuu molesto rompió el silencio que había mantenido hasta ese segundo. Él lo sabía, sabia que aquel chico no era un pirata cualquiera, sino Mugiwara no Luffy, aun así no le tembló la voz en ningún momento. Era ahora o nunca…le dejaría claro al tal "Luffy" y también a la pelirroja que hablaba en serio

_**-Ryuu! Que estas diciendo! no empeores la situa…-**_

_**-Regresártela?...Conversar?-**_pregunto el mugiwara enfurecido para luego mirar al meteorólogo directamente a los ojos _**-pues yo no te vi precisamente "conversando" con ella-**_aquella frase retumbo en los oídos de los presentes al ser pronunciada de una forma fría y amenazante, causando un silencio incomodo que duro varios segundos. Era como si el aire se hubiera hecho más denso de un momento a otro y les costara respirar.

El peliazul trago saliva y fue el primero en hablar, encarando al mugiwara _**-Se que eres el capitán de Nami, pero esa no es una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberla seguido hasta aquí. Debes tener otro motivo…dime, acaso sientes algo por ella?- **_el meteorólogo ya se había cansado de formular esa pregunta , quería conocer la respuesta ya. Por eso no dudo en formularla al otro implicado, causando sorpresa en la navegante

_**-Lo que sienta o no sienta por Nami es asunto mío. No tengo porque responder a tus preguntas!-**_Luffy bastante celoso (aunque aun no es consiente de aquello)miro a Nami que seguía a su lado y exclamo_**-nos vamos! **_

_**-Ah?…espera Luffy, que te pasa? -**_la pelinaranja se dio cuenta que algo raro le ocurría a su capitán, estaba distinto y sus acciones eran prueba de aquello-_**LUFFY, SUELTAME! –**_y con un movimiento brusco, pudo recuperar la movilidad de su extremidad-_**se que tengo que explicarte porque estoy aquí y no en el Sunny, pero no puedo irme y dejar a Ryuu aquí- **_

_**-Acaso te quedaras con este "nariz chueca"? Tan importante es para ti que le mentiste a tus nakamas y te fuiste como si nada?-**_enojado encaro a la pelirroja y ésta no tardo en defenderse

_**-No saques conclusiones sin antes escucharme! Sabes muy bien lo importante que son mis nakamas para mi, no permitiré que pongas en duda lo que siento por ellos. Esto es algo que siempre he querido hacer con Ryuu, es por eso que decidí venir arriesgándome a ser regañada-**_enojada y a la vez dolida por aquellas palabras, la navegante trataba de hacerle entender sus motivosa Luffy sin lograr muchos resultados-_**esta búsqueda es muy importante para mi**_

_**-Están buscando un tesoro, verdad? Somos piratas, podemos conseguirlos mientras viajamos…si querías dinero, por que no dijiste nada? Aun no confías en mi?-**_el moreno seguía sacando conclusiones sin darle tiempo a Nami para explicarle todo…sus motivos, el porque de sus acciones

_**-Quien crees que soy? No estoy aquí solo por el dinero. Además, el que no confía en alguien aquí eres tu…a que viene este interrogatorio? No es como si hubiera decidido irme de la tripulación o algo parecido!-**_

_**-Pero…yo…-**_era cierto, Nami en ningún momento había dicho algo sobre irse, entonces…por que aquel temor? Por que estaba tan alarmado?-_**no es que no confié en ti, lo que pasa es que no confió en él-**_su tono de voz cambio radicalmente, se escuchaba triste y eso preocupo a la pelirroja

Paralelo a esa situación, Ryuu avanzó con paso firme a donde se encontraba la navegante y con amabilidad apoyo su mano en aquel hombro femenino _**–Se muy bien que estas conversando con tu capitán pero ya pasaron los 10 minutos. Debemos continuar o nuestro esfuerzo será en vano, queda muy poco para que amanezca y nuestro tiempo se esta acabando-**_

_**-Es verdad...pero…-**_pronuncio dudosa para luego mirar al piso y colocar una mano en su barbilla, necesitaba pensar un poco_**.**_

_**-Nami… tienes un poco de polvo en tu cabello, te lo quitare-**_Ryuu le daba pequeñas palmaditas a Nami en su cabeza para quitarle la suciedad del pelo

_**-Ah…gracias Ryuu - **_comento como si nada la navegante mientras seguía a su ensimismamiento

El mugiwara le clavo la mirada a Ryuu y cuando éste se dio cuenta, le dirigió una sonrisa triunfante y llena de confianza cuando aun seguía acariciando el cabello de la pelirroja. Simplemente Luffy no pudo soportarlo mas -_**TUUUUU!**_..._**GOMU GOMU NOOOOO…!**_

_**-NADA DE GOMU GOMU NO…!-**_Nami al darse cuenta de la situación, inmediatamente golpeo al mugiwara en la cabeza y le recrimino _**– en serio , que te pasa Luffy? **_

_**-ESTE IDIOTA ME ESTA PROVOCANDO, NO DEJARE QUE SE BURLE DE MI!- **_contesto en defensa

La pelirroja suspiro y con una mano en su frente le dijo al peli azul_**–Ryuu lo mejor será que me vaya, necesito explicarle las cosas a Luffy o esto terminara en tragedia. Lo siento por no seguir cuando faltaba tan poco, pero algo me dice que las cosas se pondrán peor si seguimos aquí**_

El chico la miro algo decepcionado por su decisión_**-No te preocupes, lo entiendo-**_y para despedirse, se acerco al rostro de Nami y la beso tiernamente en su frente-_**cualquier cosa llámame **_

_**Acaso no escuchaste…-**_el mugiwara empuño su mano y estiro su brazo hacia atrás enfurecido_**-CUANDO DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE ELLA!- **_y con todo su enojo golpeo el rostro de Ryuu lanzándolo hacia atrás. El viajero choco fuertemente contra la pared de la cueva, ocasionando un leve derrumbe que termino sepultándolo entre rocas y polvo

_**-RYUU!-**_grito la chica para luego dedicarle una mirada fulminante a su capitán-_** POR QUE HICISTE ESO!-**_

_**-ÉL SE LO BUSCO!**_-gritó Luffy furioso provocando la indagación de la navegante-_**SE**_ _**LO ADVERTI ANTES, QUE SI NO SE ALEJABA DE TI LE PATEARIA EL TRASERO!**_

-_**Eres un idiota! Ryuu no es de goma como tu!-**_exclamo la chica de ojos marrones mientras iba a verificar el estado del chico. Quitando algunas rocas, pudo divisar un rostro ensangrentado y lleno de heridas–_**Ryuu estas bien?**_-pregunto angustiada

_-__**Luzco bien? Supongo que no- **_la sangre recorría su sien izquierda y también le sangraba la nariz, al parecer se la había fracturado una vez más. Había perdido varias piezas dentales y tenia un sinfín de heridas en todo su cuerpo debido al derrumbe-_**tu capitán tiene una buena derecha-**_decía algo desorientado mientras quitaba el resto de rocas que tenia a su alrededor-_**pensé que moriría**_

_**-Menos mal, al menos no has perdido tu sentido del humor-**_ya mas aliviada, Nami ayudo al chico a quitarse las rocas cuando una voz la interrumpió

_**-Nami! Regresamos al Sunny!-**_ El mugiwara estaba parado en la mitad de la cueva con la mirada oculta bajo su sombrero, la ira lo consumía y estaba harto del "nariz chueca" y de la "búsqueda del tesoro".

La navegante de los mugiwara dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco al pelinegro para reprocharle su acción-_** Ryuu no ha hecho nada para que lo golpees de esa forma…oe…. me estas escuchando?...Luffy?…al menos dime algo!-**_aun enojada se quedo en silencio al ver que pelinegro no reaccionaba ante sus palabras_**. **_La chica trato de buscar los ojos de su capitán ocultos bajo su sombrero y cuando los encontró, lo miro extrañada_**-Luffy?**_

_-"Que no ha hecho nada? Ha hecho lo suficiente para recibir eso y mucho mas!"__**-Me adelanto, así que date prisa- **_sentencio el mugiwara desviando aquellos ojos marrones de su rostro-_**es una orden del capitán-**_ y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cascada, dejando a Nami perpleja_**. **_

_**-Luffy…-**_susurro preocupada mientras un silencio sepulcral en iniciaba en aquella cueva. Después de unos minutos, Ryuu decidió romperlo

_**-Puedes irte-**_exclamó el peliazul de la nada_**- Aunque estoy sangrando y me veo terrible, no duele tanto como se ve. Estoy seguro que si él hubiera querido matarme, lo habría hecho fácilmente-**_y parándose con algo de dificultad siguió-_**por eso puedes irte tranquila. Yo estaré bien, después de todo soy bastante resistente o no recuerdas mis aventuras**_?- Ryuu trato de sonreír pero le dolía mucho la cara como para hacerlo, así que solo añadió_**- Lo siento si me deje llevar por el momento, pero quiero que te des cuenta que no estoy jugando contigo. Todo lo que te he dicho es cierto y soy capaz de enfrentarme a tu capitán o a quien sea para demostrarlo**_

_**-Estas seguro que no quieres que me quede?-**_decía dudosa la mugiwara al verlo tan lastimado

_**-Si, estaré bien-**_ y levanto su pulgar –_**ya te lo he dicho antes…no soporto cuando pierdes tu sonrisa. Me siento culpable por la forma que actué frente a tu capitán, creo que le debo una disculpa a él y también a ti. Espero que logres explicarle todo, o si no, me avisas y yo hablo con tu capitán- **_

Guardo silencio unos segundos y tomo su decisión_**- Gracias Ryuu, eres un gran chico. Llamare mas tarde y te diré como me fue, cuídate por favor**_-y comenzó a correr para alcanzar a su capitán

_**-Eso hare-**_respondió casi en un susurro cuando la vio desaparecer_**-ahora…que debería hacer? -**_reflexionaba el peliazul mientras trataba de curar sus heridas en la soledad de aquella cueva- _**él también siente algo por ti aunque no lo haya dicho-**_y poniéndose una curita en la sien pronuncio tristemente_**-es obvio por la forma que reacciono a mis provocaciones …maldición! es mucho pedir que te quedes a mi lado, Nami?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A unos metros de Ryuu, en la cueva con dirección a la cascada… <strong>_

_**POV Luffy**_

Luffy caminaba en silencio por aquella cueva, necesitaba calmarse o terminaría descargando su ira contra la navegante-"_esto es raro, por que me enoje de esta manera solo porque el nariz chueca se acerco a Nami? algo malo debe estar pasándome…acaso esto tendrá que ver con estar enamorado?-_ agudizo el oído y sintió unos pasos que se acercaban y siguió caminando sin mirar atrás-"_esta sensación se parece a lo que siento cuando alguien trata de quitarme mi comida favorita…me enojo y hago todo lo posible para que no me lo quiten. Entonces…Nami es como mi comida?"-_cruzándose de brazos y ladeando un poco el cabeza continuo pensando_-"No, es diferente…pero aun así, es cierto que no quiero que la alejen de mi lado. Hace un rato decidí que la enamoraría pero… ¿Cómo lo hago? El "nariz chueca" también quería a Nami y se comportaba amable con ella…entonces, tengo que hacer eso? Pero si yo trato bien a mis nakamas, cual seria la diferencia? Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé…"- _mientras caminaba_, _una sonrisa apareció en su rostro_-"ella nunca pensó en dejar la tripulación, eso significa que seguirá a mi lado…no se porque pero estoy increíblemente feliz"-_y aquel sentimiento cálido volvió a aparecer en su pecho, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir mas rápido_-"Nami es la única que ha logrado que me sienta así, ella realmente es especial"-_y caminando en silencio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, siguió su trayecto volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre

* * *

><p><em><strong>A unos metros de Ryuu, en la cueva con dirección a la cascada… <strong>_

_**POV Nami **_

Luego de despedirse de Ryuu, Nami comenzó a correr por aquella cueva hasta que diviso la espalda del mugiwara-"_Por que esta caminando en esta oscuridad? Si no tenia linterna debió haberme esperado"__**-**_pensaba mientras caminaba detrás de Luffy_**-"**__no ha volteado a verme, esto es raro…Por que esta tan enojado? Es cierto que me escape pero no es para que este tan furioso, él debió malinterpretar la situación y por eso termino reaccionando de aquella forma. Casi mato a Ryuu con aquel golpe, no se porque lo hizo pero ojala las cosas se calmen una vez que le explique todo"-_reflexionaba mirando la espalda de su capitán_-"Dijo que me siguió, desde cuando lo esta haciendo? Solo hoy o también lo hizo ayer? Luffy no es del tipo de chico que sigue a una persona en secreto, como es que no me di cuenta? Con lo inquieto que es debí descubrirlo inmediatamente pero… no supe de su presencia hasta que dijo mi nombre. En aquel momento… Ryuu estuvo a punto de besarme, puede ser que este enojado por eso?-_se detuvo un momento y sentencio en su mente_-"Eso es completamente imposible_"-suspiro tristemente y comenzó a caminar de nuevo_-" Luffy solo me ve como su nakama, seria un milagro si se hubiera enamorado de mi. Estoy segura que jamás a pensado en mi como mujer, ese idiota es como un niño que solo se dedica a divertirse sin preocuparse de nada mas…"-_volvió a suspirar_-"Cuando me di cuenta de este sentimiento, me prometí que lo erradicaría de mi corazón porque es imposible para mi pensar en un Luffy que me bese y me diga cosas al oído…después de todo, es Luffy de quien estoy hablando. Por ese motivo, seguí actuando como si nada y me enfoque en ser una mejor navegante…después de todo, ese es mi rol su vida y el motivo por el cual me recluto…"_

Pasaron varios minutos cuando comenzó a escuchar con mayor intensidad el ruido de la cascada-"_ya estamos llegando"_ -se decía internamente mientras seguía mirando a su capitán_-"me da un poco de miedo hablarle ahora, parece que aun no se ha calmado. Cuando lleguemos al bosque, le explicare todo quiera o no"-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narración normal <strong>_

A lo lejos pudieron ver el torrente de agua que caía con todo su esplendor. Luffy se detuvo primero y sin mirar a su navegante le dijo-_**ven aquí-**_Nami dudosa se coloco al lado del mugiwara y vio sorprendida como este la rodeaba por la cintura con uno de sus brazos _**-sujétate bien-**_

_**- Espera Luffy!…que vas a hacer?-**_preguntaba temerosa la gata ladrona-

_**-Cruzar la catarata para llegar al árbol gigante- **_y concentrándose en "la boca del dragón", apretó aun mas el agarre y estiro su otro brazo para alcanzar las cuerdas que estaban clavadas en la cueva- _**tengo una idea,**_ _**creo que será mas fácil de esta forma-**_Luffy verifico que las cuerdas estaban lo suficientemente firmes para soportar el peso de ambos y las soltó para mirar a Nami. -_**Tienes miedo?**_

_**- Por supuesto que lo tengo!-**_exclamo aun aterrada-_**viste la altura de "la boca del dragón"? si llegamos a caer, moriremos!**_

_**-Shishishi tranquila, no dejare que caigas -**_y dirigiéndole la mirada por primera vez después de aquel largo silencio, Luffy le dedico a Nami una sonrisa que jamás había visto, provocando que desviara la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas_**- Si no quieres caerte tendrás que afirmarte bien de mi…AHORA VAMONOS!- **_y sin darle tiempo a la pelirroja de asumir la situación grito-_**GOMU GOMU NOOOOOOOO PISTOL! **_- y su puño atravesó la catarata para tomar una de las cuerdas que se encontraban en el exterior. Al lograr sujetarse de una, ambos chicos cruzaron la cascada de un impulso y abandonaron la cueva

Después del baño de agua fría que recibieron al cruzar la pared de agua, Nami abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba ascendiente rápidamente debido al brazo de goma de su capitán. Se sostuvo de Luffy para no caerse mientras miraba hacia arriba, solo quedaban unos metros para sobrepasar la cuerda de la cual estaban agarrados y un mal presentimiento inundo su mente cuando vio la cara del mugiwara_**-"no puede ser…él no…"**__-_exclamo incrédula cuando vio que el moreno soltó la cuerda y siguieron elevándose hasta sobrepasar por varios metros la altura del gran árbol (aprox 40 mts)y la catarata (aprox 50mts)

La pelirroja grito con toda su alma cuando dejaron de subir y comenzaron a caer al vacio. Luffy se reía a carcajadas debido a la emoción mientras que la colorina ya no le quedaba aire para gritar del miedo. Es por esto que, sin pensar, se aferro al cuello de Luffy lo más fuerte que pudo_ -_**Tengo miedo! Tengo miedo! Tengo miedo! Tengo miedo! Tengo miedo! –**__Exclamaba asustadísima escondiendo su rostro entre los cabellos del mugiwara, sorprendiéndolo gratamente -__"Nami siempre será Nami"_ -_pensó para luego teñir sus mejillas de un leve rojo por la alegría. Luego de caer lo suficiente, el sombrero de paja estiro su brazo para alcanzar la gruesa rama. Cambiando de dirección bruscamente ambos aterrizaron en el gran árbol sin un rasguño, ya que el moreno dio una vuelta alrededor de la rama para bajar la velocidad

Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales ambos mugiwaras permanecieron en silencio en la misma posición en la cual habían aterrizado_**-bien! llegamos…eh? Nami?-**_pregunto el "sombrero de paja" al darse cuenta que su navegante aun seguía sujetándolo sin dar ninguna muestra de que lo fuera a soltar pronto-_** estas bien?**_

Poco a poco la chica se fue alejando del cuello de su capitán y bajando la mirada respondió-_**si, estoy bien- **_mientras que el mugiwara la soltaba

Nami, sin mirar a Luffy, comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera de cuerda (antes preparada por Ryuu) y termino cayéndose, ya que sus piernas no le respondían bien_**-maldición! **_

Luffy que solo se había quedado mirando, se acerco a su nakama y se dio cuenta que estaba temblando -_**lo siento, no creí que te daría tanto miedo- **_

_**-Pensé que moriría, no vuelvas a hacer algo así-**_decía en tono de suplica mientras se abrazaba las piernas-_**no se si podre resistirlo otra vez-**_

_**- Porque estas temblando tanto? Antes dije que no te dejaría caer!-**_le reclamaba sentándose a su lado_**- Pensé que te habías vuelto mas valiente pero sigues siendo la misma de siempre, tienes miedo?…o quieres cagar?-**_

_**-NO ME PREGUNTES ESAS COSAS!-**_y la pelirroja lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas provocándole un chichón en la cabeza_**-**__"No es debido a eso por lo que estoy temblando, idiota!"-__**Ya no importa! solo vámonos!**__–" yo…que acabo de hacer?...no debí acercarme tanto a ti"_

_**-Eeeeehhh? Oh! Ya se! estas temblando porque tienes frio, es eso? **_

_**-No lo es- **__"nunca lo había abrazado de esa forma antes…maldición! No quiero sentir esto!" _

_**-Por que no quieres decírmelo?-**_entre pucheros trataba de convencer a su nakama sin lograr muchos resultados-_**Oe, Nami! Dime si tienes frio…No quiero que te enfermes como la otra vez…Namiii! **_–

La navegante lo observo atónica unos segundos y sonrió falsamente-_**te espero abajo…me adelanto- **_y comenzó a descender perdida en sus pensamientos-_ " es por esa forma de ser tuya que estoy tan confundida…pensé que había logrado sacarte de mi cabeza pero por culpa de Ryuu, todos estos sentimientos volvieron…por que me preguntaste acerca de él? Porque me hiciste recordar, Ryuu?"_

Luffy desconcertado por la actitud de su nakama se quedo en la rama mientras la veía bajar_**-Nami esta rara, Por que estaba tan triste mientras me miraba? acaso hay algo mas que oculta?-**_y confundido, comenzó a descender para darle alcance

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una vez abajo…<strong>_

_**- Supongo que ahora debemos atravesar esa cueva…- **_Ya mas repuesta, volvió a actuar como siempre para no levantar sospechas en su capitán

_**- Cueva? Ah! La recuerdo!…había un murciélago muy raro que se la paso pegado en mi espalda cuando camine por ahí. Lo quite muchas veces y siempre volvía-**_decía con el ceño fruncido

_**-Jajaja seguramente le quedaste gustando-**_y comenzó a caminar seguida del pelinegro

_**-Tu crees?...pues era bastante molesto. No me gusta que se me peguen así-**_decía en señal de protesta

_**- Es cierto, a nadie le gustaría…**_-dijo casi en un susurro para después guardar silencio

_**-Nami?**_-el mugiwara arqueo una ceja-_**pasa algo?**_

_**-No, nada…bueno si**_-se armo de valor, necesitaba aclarar esa duda-_**…Luffy, te puedo hacer una pregunta…-**_

_**-Si, dime-**_y el mugiwara la miro expectante

_**-Desde cuando me estas siguiendo?-**_fue cuidadosa al formularla_**. **_Tenia varias dudas que necesitara aclarar y parecía un buen momento para descifrarlas

_**-Solo hoy, me entere esta mañana de que estabas saliendo a escondidas-**_dijo en tono neutral

_**-Eh? pero como?-**_la navegante quedo atónita, juraba que había sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa al salir del Sunny

_**-Quería hablar contigo durante el desayuno y fui a tu habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de golpear la puerta, te escuche hablar por un den den muchi… -**_bajo la mirada y guardo silencio, no le gustaba recordar aquello

_**-Ah…ya veo-**_la mugiwara hizo lo mismo y recordó su conversación con Robín…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Nami estaba en su cama leyendo un gran libro. Luego de haber llamado a Ryuu, estaba decidiendo la ruta que tomarían esa noche y tenia varias dudas al respecto…

-_**Hay tres caminos que nos pueden llevar a "la boca del Dragón"…cual debo escoger?**_-se preguntaba con el ceño fruncido cuando escucho golpear la puerta

_**-Nami? Soy yo-**_

_**-Pasa Robín**_-y una morena entro a la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos

_**-El cocinero-san estaba un poco preocupado porque no fuiste a desayunar, así que preparo esto para ti-**_y le entrego la bandeja a su nakama_**-insistía en venir pero le dije que podías estar durmiendo **_

_**-Ya veo…gracias Robín -**_y la chica comenzó a tomarse el café que le había preparado el rubio hace unos momentos-_**esta delicioso, después le daré las gracias a Sanji**_

_**-Por cierto…has visto a Luffy?- **_Robín se sentó en su cama y cruzo las piernas_**- dejo de comer y se fue de la cocina sin terminar su desayuno**_

_**-No, no lo he visto…espera, dejo de comer! A que te refieres con eso?-**_sorprendida por aquella declaración , la navegante casi deja caer la bandeja al suelo

-_**Hace un rato,**_ _**estábamos todos reunidos en la cocina. Cuando el cocinero-san pregunto por ti, les conté que no desayunarías porque estabas un poco cansada y dormirías un poco más y nuestro capitán comenzó a comportarse extraño, dejo de comer y simplemente salió. Pensé que estaría aquí-**_

_**-Pues, por acá no ha venido-**_ahora comenzaba a comer las tostadas con mantequilla-_**que extraño…Luffy jamás dejaría sobras de comida, no estará en el baño?**_

_**-No lo se, puede ser-**_y observando a la navegante unos momentos

Se formo un leve silencio que fue interrumpido por la curiosidad de Robín…

-_**Navegante-san, me contaras un poco mas de tu aventura? Anoche me comentaste sobre una visita a una cascada, como les fue?**_

La colorina dejo de comer su tostada y miro a la arqueóloga_-"es cierto, anoche prometí contarle todo"-__**mas o menos, logramos llegar pero no desciframos mucho. Aun nos falta información **_

_**-Ya veo. Ese chico…Ryuu-san? –**_la pelirroja asintió-_**él es tu amigo?**_

_**-Si, así es. Lo conocí en Weatheria, la isla donde caí- **_termino de comer su tostada y siguió con un sándwich, mientras escuchaba a la arqueóloga

_**-Ayer me comentaste que es un meteorólogo, pero no me hablaste mucho de su personalidad…como es?-**_aquella sonrisa que la caracterizaba ahora tenia algo especial, era solo curiosidad?

_**-Pues…Ryuu es un chico muy inteligente y culto, es amable, educado y siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro**_-la mugiwara se sonrojo un poco-_**puedo confiar plenamente en él**_

_**-Parece ser un buen chico-**_

_**-si, lo es…-**_

_**-Y que pasaría si ese chico se enamorara de ti?-**_

Esta vez quedo sin habla_-"qué rayos quieres averiguar, Robín?"__**-**_pensaba internamente mientras comenzaba a sudar_**-por que lo preguntas?**_

_**-Solo curiosidad. Cuando los vi parecían una pareja de enamorados, así que pensé…que pasaría si Ryuu-san se enamora de ti? Que harías?-**_la morena disfrutaba del momento, al parecer había conseguido poner nerviosa a la navegante

_**-Seria problemático, yo no podría corresponder a sus sentimientos…es mas, no quiero ni siquiera imaginarme esa situación- **_Nami angustiada ponía su mano en la frente-_**seria muy triste rechazarlo**_

_**-Pero te atrae verdad? Te sonrojas cada vez que hablas de lo que han vivido juntos-**_una sonrisa picara apareció en la chica de ojos azulados, provocando aun mas nervios en Nami

_**-Eso es…porque lo admiro mucho. Ryuu sabe mucho sobre del clima y hasta conoce un poco de navegación. En sus viajes ha visto fenómenos climáticos que yo solo he leído en libros y me emociona escuchar sus historias. Me gusta que reconozca mis esfuerzos por aprender, así que le tome un profundo cariño-**_dijo un poco ruborizada_-"esto es vergonzoso"-_pensaba –_**no es amor, de eso estoy completamente segura**_

_**-Entiendo…todos alguna vez hemos tenido a una persona que admiramos por sus logros o simplemente porque nos ayudo cuando mas lo necesitábamos**_-la morena se paro de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta-_**así que entiendo un poco como te sientes. Disfruta de tu aventura, Nami-**_y salió de la habitación

_**-Eh…si, lo hare-**_Nami desconcertada vio como su nakama desapareció tras la puerta. De inmediato embozo una sonrisa cálida_**-"me alegra tenerte como mi nakama, Robín…al menos tu me entiendes"**_ y volvió a concentrarse en su lectura al terminar su desayuno.

_Fin flashback_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Volviendo al presente…<strong>_

"_En ese momento, Luffy ya lo sabia…por que no me dijo nada hasta ahora?"__**-Lo siento, supongo que debió desconcertarte todo lo que oíste**__-_aun mirando al piso, Nami se preparaba para contarle todo al mugiwara

-_**Estaba enojado. Me mentiste y te fuiste con ese tipo de noche sin decirnos una palabra-**_la voz del mugiwara se volvió seria y distante-_**no sabia que pensar**_

_**-Es por eso que me seguiste?-**_

_**-En parte, también quería averiguar quien era el tipo con el que hablabas-**_de solo recordar al "nariz chueca" y como se comportaba con Nami su mal humor regreso-_**ese tipo trato de pasarse de listo contigo, no lo perdonare!**_

_**-Pasarse de listo? te refieres a cuando intento besarme?-**_sonrió un poco y continuo_**-no te preocupes, él no lo hizo de todas formas-**_

_**-Eso paso porque yo los interrumpí! Si no te hubiera llamado seguramente se habrían besado!-**_exclamo enojado el mugiwara mirando a su nakama-_**además el "nariz chueca" dijo que esta enamorado de ti… -**_aquel dolor en su pecho volvió a aparecer, causándole angustia-_**y tu no lo rechazaste en ningún momento**_

_**- Pero si lo detuve…acaso no lo viste?-**_algo desconcertada, dejo de caminar

-_**Mentirosa! No estabas ni siquiera molesta por eso! Si alguno de nosotros se hubiera acercado a ti de esa manera lo habrías golpeado si pensarlo pero…CON ÉL NO LO HICISTE!**_

_**-Eso fue porque me tomo por sorpresa! Nunca pensé que intentaría besarme-**_ Luffy logro molestarla-_"por que me esta reclamando?"_

_**-PERO ANTES YA LO HABIA HECHO, TAMBIEN VI CUANDO TE BESO EN LA FRENTE Y NO TE ENOJASTE CON ÉL!-**_

_**-No me grites!-**_suspiro_**- Eso solo fue un beso de amigos! Aun así, por que te molesta tanto**_?-_ "no es que sientas algo por mi"_

_**-No lo se! No soporto que ese "nariz chueca" este a tu lado! Me molesta y no puedo estar tranquilo!- "**__Me duele el pecho…por que …por que duele tanto?"_

_**-Ryuu es una buena persona y ha estado a mi lado en estos 2 años…estoy segura que si lo conoces bien…**_

_**-NO ME INTERESA CONOCERLO! MALDICION!, NO ENTIENDES QUE NO SOPORTO VERLO!-**_

_**- No, no lo entiendo! **_

La ira le impedía medir sus palabras, así que poco a poco fue sacando todas aquellas preguntas que le molestaban –_**por que?…POR QUE DEJAS QUE SE ACERQUE A TI DE ESA MANERA?POR QUE LO TRATAS DE FORMA DIFERENTE?**_

_**-Espera un segundo…tranquilízate Luffy-**_

_**-RESPONDEME! POR QUE ARRIESGASTE TANTO POR SEGUIRLO!-**_el mugiwara comenzó a temblar de ira-_**POR QUE EN NINGUN MOMENTO LO GOLPEASTE COMO LO HACES CONMIGO!**_

_**-Por que piensas de esa manera? Ryuu y tu son completamente diferentes, es obvio que no puedo tratarlos de la misma forma!-**_ "_por que estoy discutiendo con él…no se suponía que aclararía las cosas?"_

_**-Y PORQUE SOMOS DIFERENTES? NO LO ENTIENDO!**_

_**-TU SIEMPRE ACTUAS SIN PENSAR Y TERMINAS DICIENDO ESTUPIDECES COMO LO HACES AHORA! JAMAS TE PREOCUPAS POR LO QUE PUEDAN ESTAR SINTIENDO LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTAN A TU ALREDEDOR!-**_el cólera del momento también la fue consumiendo y al igual que el mugiwara , empezó a decir lo primero que se le cruzaba por la cabeza

_-__**ESO ES MENTIRA!**_

_**-CLARO QUE NO LO ES…EN ESTE MOMENTO LO ESTAS DEMOSTRANDO! ESTAS DISCUTIENDO CONMIGO SIN HABER ESCUCHADO NADA DE LO QUE PENSABA DECIRTE!**_

_**-Y QUE QUIERES QUE ESCUCHE? QUE FUISTE CON EL PORQUE TE TRATA BIEN? O PORQUE ES UN SABELOTODO? O PARA BUSCAR UN TESORO? POR QUE NO ADMITES DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE LO QUIERES Y DEJAS DE MENTIRME!-**_

_**-NO TE ESTOY MINTIENDO!**_

_**-TE ESCUCHE CUANDO DIJISTE QUE LO QUERIAS!**_

_**-NO LO DIJE!**_

_**-SI LO DIJISTE!**_

_**- YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR ESCUCHANDOTE! FUI MUY ILUSA AL PENSAR QUE PODRIA TENER UNA CONVERSACION SERIA CONTIGO, ERES UN EGOISTA QUE SOLO SE PREOCUPA POR SI MISMO!**_

_**-Y PIENSAS QUE NO ES EGOISTA ESCAPARTE DEL SUNNY Y HACER LO QUE SE TE DE LA GANA? ALGUNA VEZ PENSASTE EN NOSOTROS? EN MI? **_

_**- NO ESTABA HACIENDO NADA MALO! NO PENSE QUE TE PONDRIAS ASI POR ALGO TAN PEQUEÑO...ES COMO SI ESTUVIERAS CELOSO DE RYUU**__-"no puedo creer que lo acabara diciendo"_

_**-Y QUE SI LO ESTOY! …**__"eh?...lo estoy?"_

Un silencio incomodo se presento luego de aquella declaración por parte de Luffy. Nami quedo boquiabierta y sin palabras, no sabia que debía decir. Su corazón se había vuelto loco y golpeaba sin piedad su pecho-_**estas celoso?**_ –pregunto incrédula, como si eso fuera lo ultimo que esperara escuchar en su vida. En ese momento, todo el enojo que sentían ambos nakamas desapareció por arte de magia y el ambiente se volvió algo tenso

_**-Si esta rabia que siento cuando te veo con ese "nariz chueca" son celos…entonces lo estoy-**_Luffy dirigió su mirada al suelo algo confundido, aun no entendía bien que le pasaba

Nami, en cambio lo miraba mientras se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos_-"esta celoso…no puedo creerlo…eh! Espera Nami! Cálmate, no te hagas ilusiones! No lo malinterpretes, seguramente es otra cosa…" –__**es normal, después de todo eres ese tipo de persona que protege a otros…seguramente te comportarías de la misma forma si fuera Robín la que saliera a escondidas**_-"_estoy segura que me dará la razón, es Luffy después de todo"_

_**-No lo haría, porque solo me enojo de esta manera cuando tiene que ver contigo-**_

El rubor no tardo en aparecer en la pelirroja y aun incrédula no sabia que decir_-"no puede ser…es mentira. Yo que me he esforzado tanto para tratar de olvidarte y tu te…no! debe ser otra cosa, es imposible que tu…__**"-Bueno, Robín sabe cuidarse sola. Ella ha escapado del gobierno mundial por más de 20 años, no es necesario preocuparse por ella porque estará bien. Espera un segundo…eso significa que no crees que pueda cuidarme sola? –**_exclamo algo dolida

_**-No es eso! eres lo suficientemente fuerte para patearle el trasero a cualquiera. No es eso…yo, cuando pienso en ti me siento extraño-**_

_**-Sentirte extraño? Que quieres decir?- **_tenia miedo y a la vez curiosidad por aquella respuesta, estaba en un mar de dudas que solo Luffy podría aclarárselas

_**-Pues…yo…cuando te miro y pienso en ti, acá adentro se siente muy cálido y mi corazón comienza a latir más rápido –**_y coloco una mano en su pecho-_**es extraño porque esto solamente lo he sentido contigo y también, cuando te veo con el "nariz chueca" duele mucho y me enfado rápidamente-**_y mirando a Nami claramente confundido continuo_**-una vez, cuando era pequeño, alguien me dijo sobre esto pero aun tengo mis dudas. Dime Nami, tu entiendes algo sobre esto? sabes si realmente estoy enam…-**_

_**-DETENTE! STOP! NO DIGAS MAS!-**_la navegante con ambos brazos hizo una X y oculto su mirada tras sus extremidades

_**-Nami?- **_el mugiwara la observaba con arqueando la ceja completamente confundido

_**-Eh...yo…pues…se hace tarde! Debemos regresar antes que los chicos se levanten…además, debes tener hambre verdad? Yo tengo mucha porque no he comido nada…así que, avanzamos?-**_nerviosísima trato de cambiar el tema y comenzó a caminar sin esperar la respuesta de su capitán_…"no puede ser…Luffy, tu realmente me …?"-_

_**-Es cierto! Yo tampoco he comido nada, me estoy muriendo de hambre shishishi **__– y corrió para alcanzar a la pelirroja-__**Nami, por que estas tan roja?**_

_**-No lo estoy**_

_**-Si lo estas, tienes fiebre? **_

_**-No tengo **_

_**-Cuando caíste enferma dijiste que estabas bien y casi te mueres. Deja ver si tienes fiebre- **_

_**-No es necesario- **_

_**-No!, quiero comprobarlo**_

_**-Ya detente, estoy bien- **_

_**-No te dejare tranquila hasta que me dejes comprobarlo-**_

_**-Ya detente! , te dije que estoy bien- **_y golpeo a Luffy en la cabeza

-_**Auch!**_ _**Por que me golpeaste?**_ …

_**-No importa, solo avancemos-**_

Y así, ambos mugiwaras se dirigieron a la cueva llena de murciélagos para continuar con su retorno

_Continuara_

* * *

><p><em>Aca termina este cap :) 14 hojas de word, new record XD<em>

_Que les pareció este cap? Jeje pasaron varias cosas…estoy segura que todos están haciendo sus propias deducciones XD quiero saber que se les pasaba por la mente cuando leyeron este cap…les gusto? Lo encontraron aburrido? …quiero saber ^^ , así que dejen sus review ..Deseo leer sus opiniones ^^ _

_Sin mas me despido; D hasta la prox actu _


	9. Lo que ambos sienten

Hola a todos

Estoy segura que algunas personas se preguntaran porque tarde tanto en actualizar…pues, tengo buenas razones XD no crean que lo hice por vaga. Estuve trabajando casi todo el mes debido a navidad, tenía un turno inhumano pero necesitaba el dinero. Llegaba muerta de cansancio a mi casa todos los días y lo único que quería era dormir. Es por eso que casi ni mire el pc…con suerte avanzaba un poco el fic o leia una que otra actualizacion que llegaba a mi correo. Deje de trabajar este 24, por lo cual desde ese día hasta hoy me he dedicado por completo a traerles este cap antes de fin de año y lo logre

Gracias por sus review , favoritos , alertas …me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo.

One piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sensei. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro

_Chapter 9: Lo que ambos sienten_

_**Al interior de la cueva de murciélagos...**_

_**Hora 05:51 am **_

_**-Nami- **_

_**-¿Qu-qué pasa?- **_

_**-¿Por qué no puedo caminar a tu lado?**_ _**-**_Luffy, por ordenes de su navegante, camina a tres metros de ella_** -no lo entiendo-**_

_**- Qui-quiero caminar sola un momento**_-contesto, algo nerviosa-_**ya nos queda la mitad, así que guarda silencio y avancemos rápido-**_

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales no se dirigieron la palabra. Luffy miraba para todos lados tratando de encontrar algo que mantuviera su cabeza ocupada, pero era inútil, así que por decimoquinta vez intento hablar con su nakama

_**-Nami~-**_

_**-¿Qué quieres?-**_contesto bruscamente, sin mirarlo

_**-Acá atrás esta oscuro y tu llevas la linterna, no veo nada**_ –reclamaba Luffy entre pucheros- _**estoy aburrido-**_

_**-Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte. Estoy más preocupada de los murciélagos en este momento –**_y comenzó a buscar a los nocturnos con su linterna_**- llevamos alrededor de 10 minutos cruzando la cueva y no hemos visto a ninguno-**_

_**-¡Oh!¡ Es cierto! ¿Qué les habrá pasado? ¿estarán dormidos? –**_Y el mugiwara también trato de buscarlos, sin tener mucho éxito-_**Tal vez los encontremos más adelante-**_

_**-¡No lo digas ni en broma, no quiero verlos otra vez!**_-y temerosa, siguió caminando.

Luego de entrar a la cueva logró bajar su sonrojo y era capaz de hablar casi con normalidad, aun asi sólo era capaz mantener pequeños diálogos con su capitán. No tenia muchas ganas de hablar con él, pero Luffy no podía quedarse callado

_**-Nami-**_

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-¿De verdad no puedo caminar junto a ti? Estoy aburrido-**_

* * *

><p><em>POV Nami <em>

"_Cuando le exigí que me dejara caminar sola, fue algo que decidí sin pensar. No quería que Luffy me viera en ese estado, estaba tan confundida y nerviosa que no pensaba con claridad, y eso me jugaba en contra. Quería estar sola y pensar... pensar en cualquier cosa que no sea Luffy para tranquilizarme y volver a ser la misma de siempre, pero sólo lo logre a medias a pesar de lo mucho que me esforcé._

_A decir verdad, la conversación que tuvimos hace un rato aun sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza, y no puedo actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Al parecer Luffy siente algo por mí o eso es lo que él piensa por las cosas que dijo, y eso me sorprendió, mucho, demasiado. Escucharlo hablar sobre sus sentimientos fue lo más raro que me ha pasado desde el reencuentro y yo…estaba feliz por ver esa faceta suya que no muestra fácilmente. _

_Como me tomo desprevenida no supe que hacer, así que cuando trato de aclarar sus dudas cambie el tema rápidamente. Estaba tan nerviosa que el rubor se me subió a la cabeza y nublo todo, y eso fue malo, muy malo, porque si él provoca esto en mi, ya no tendré el coraje de hacerlo. Ya no podré olvidarle. _

_Y aunque sé esto, no sé cómo actuar. Se supone que yo estaba tratando de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva para evitar futuros problemas y para no seguir lastimándome, ya que Luffy me ha rechazado indirectamente antes. __Pero ahora que hay una posibilidad de ser correspondida ¿aprovecho esta oportunidad? ¿O simplemente cambio la página y seguimos siendo buenos nakama?_

_Aun no lo tengo del todo claro, es por eso que actuaré como siempre._

_…ya no quiero darle más vueltas al asunto_

_Fin POV_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-¡¿<strong>__**Nami?! ¡¿**__**Estás escuchándome?!-**_el mugiwara elevo la voz, por si su navegante no lo había oído-_**¡Nami!-**_

_**-¡Si te escuche!-**_lo regaño, para luego suspirar_**-puedes hacerlo...sólo si prometes quedarte callado-**_

_**-De acuerdo- **_y sin esperar un segundo, Luffy acelero el paso para alcanzarla-_**estaba oscuro allá atrás, de esta forma ya no me aburriré shishishi-**_y sonrió ampliamente, a la vez que Nami arqueaba una ceja

_**-¿Que acabo de decir?- **_

_**-Lo siento -**_y el pelinegro camino en silencio mientras observaba a su alrededor. Paso su vista por las paredes, el piso, el techo y finalmente por su nakama. Se quedo mirándola fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que..._**-¡****NAMI!**_-grito, asustado

-_**¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Son los murciélagos?-**_alarmada, miró a todos lados buscando algún indicio de peligro

_**-¡No te muevas, quédate quieta!-**_le ordeno el pelinegro mientras le pedía la linterna_**-quiero comprobar algo-**_y al tener la linterna en sus manos, ilumino el rostro de su nakama dejándola temporalmente ciega por la proximidad del foco

_**-¿Puedes apuntar hacia otro lado? me duelen los ojos- **_se quejaba sin saber a qué dirección hablar, la luz la había dejado encandilada y no veía nada

_**-Ah, lo siento- **_se disculpo mientras apuntaba hacia otro lado.

Cuando la pelirroja se acostumbro a la ausencia del luz, se abrumó al darse cuenta que el pelinegro estaba a sólo centímetros de su cara, observándola fijamente y sin tener intención de alejarse

_**-¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué me miras de esa forma?-**_pregunto, nerviosa

Luffy frunció el ceño_**-Sólo mantente quieta, o podrías morir-**_dijo seriamente mientras se quitaba una sandalia

_**-¿Mo-morir? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Déjate de bromas!-**_grito angustiada, sintiendo como un frio sudor comenzaba a recorrer su frente

_**-Tranquila, confía en mí-**_dijo para tranquilizarla, recordando aquella conversación en un parque

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

El capitán de los mugiwaras junto con su artillero estaban realizando "la ruta de la carne" en el mercado de Golden Clover. Estaban saliendo de su tercer restaurant cuando decidieron sentarse un momento para reposar

_**-¡La comida de ese último restaurant estaba realmente deliciosa!**_-el sombrero de paja le daba pequeñas palmaditas a su pansa luego del atracón que se había dado minutos atrás- _**jamás había probado algo parecido-**_

_**-¡Es cierto! ¡la carne que sirvieron era tierna y jugosa!-**_exclamaba alegremente Usopp mientras se lamia los labios_**-También me gusto mucho el postre, al parecer las frutas que utilizan en este pueblo sólo se cultivan en…-**_

_**-¡KANA-CHAN! ¡NO TE MUEVAS!-**_

Automáticamente ambos mugiwara centraron su atención donde se origino el grito y observaron la escena intrigados

_**-¿Qué pasa, abuelita?-**_pregunto inocentemente una pequeña niña

_**-Sólo cierra los ojos. No los abras hasta que yo diga- **_y la niña así lo hizo y su abuela con algo de miedo, golpeo la cabeza de la pequeña con un libro que cargaba_**-bien, ahora puedes abrirlos-**_

_**-¿Qué era, abuelita?-**_

_**-Era una fresh delirium, una araña de color naranja muy peligrosa. Kana-chan, cuando la veas debes alejarte lo más posible de ella, puede matarte casi instantáneamente. Es violenta, así que hay que tratar de no moverse cuando está en tu cuerpo- **_

_**-¿En serio?-**_la niña comenzó a angustiarse mientras que las primeras lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de su ojos-_**¿es una araña mala?-**_

_**-Sí, pero tu abuelita ya la mato. No debes preocuparte, ahora estas bien**_-y la veterana sonrió dulcemente a la vez que abrazaba a la niña-_**todos los habitantes de Pretty flower la conocen, tu también debes hacerlo**_- y estrechando la mano a su nieta, ambas se alejaron del parque

_**-Debemos tener cuidado, jamás pensé que hubiera una araña tan peligrosa en esta isla**_-murmuro algo preocupado el nariz larga, colocando una mano en su barbilla_**- más tarde les contaré a todos, es mejor que lo sepan por si se encuentran una ¿Eh? ¿Luffy?-**_al parecer el chico de chaqueta roja había detectado su próximo destino, ya que corría a toda velocidad por el parque-_**¡LUFFY!**_

_**-¡OI, USOPP! ¡HUELE DELICIOSO POR ALLÁ! -**_grito alegremente mientras movia sus manos, corriendo hacia un restaurant de comida exótica que había en el lugar

Usopp sólo lo observo, suspirando-_**Ojala haya escuchado. Luffy no moriría por algo así, pero siempre es mejor saber -**_y sin más, siguio a su capitán para continuar con el atracón

_Fin flashback_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Cierra los ojos<strong>_-

_**-¿Pa-para qué?- **_pregunto nerviosa -_"¿qué se propone? ¿tengo algo en mi cara?"_

_**-¿Lo harás o no?- **_y su ceño volvió a fruncirse_**-si te digo que haré, te asustaras más y no quiero que te muevas-**_

Nami algo dudosa se quedo pensando unos segundos hasta que, aun insegura, formuló su respuesta_**-d-de acuerdo. Los cerraré, pero no me hagas nada raro-**_le advirtió un poco sonrojada antes de cerrar completamente sus ojos

Luffy la miro, extrañado-"¿_qué cosa rara podría hacerle? Sólo voy a matar a la araña"_-pensó, y se acerco al cabello de su nakama. La fresh delirium se encontraba en el fleco (o chasquilla) de su navegante, por lo que debía matarla de un sólo golpe o podría morderla_**-aquí voy-**_y con un rápido movimiento, golpeo la frente de Nami con la sandalia.

El zapatazo fue tan fuerte que hizo eco en toda la cueva, al parecer el mugiwara no midió bien su fuerza y la primera en darse cuenta fue la gata ladrona, ya que soltó un fuerte quejido mientras se tocaba la frente con las manos

_**-Bien, creo que la mate-**_exclamo alegremente mientras observaba el reverso de su calzado-_**menos mal que no escapo-**_

_**-¿La mataste?-**_pregunto ella con la mirada oculta

_**-Sí, aquí esta-**_y le mostró su sandalia con una gran sonrisa antes de colocársela_**-ahora estarás bien, ya la mate-**_

_**-¿Estar bien? –**_susurro con sarcasmo -_**¿Y QUÉ PASA CON ESTO? ¿PENSABAS MATARME A MI TAMBIÉN?-**_grito enfurecida mientras se levantaba el fleco para dejar al descubierto su frente_**-¡¿CREES QUE "ESTO" ES ESTAR BIEN?!-**_

_**-¡Ahahahaha! tienes la frente toda roja-**_

_**-¡¿Y DE QUIÉN CREES QUE ES LA CULPA?!**__-_furiosa, golpeo fuertemente al mugiwara en la cabeza, provocándole un enorme chichón_**-¡maldición! no sabes lo mucho que duele. Discúlpate ahora mismo-**_le recriminaba mientras se frotaba la zona adolorida

_**-Es que tenía que matarla, era una araña peligrosa-**_se defendía-_**te mata si logra morderte-**_

Nami lo observo por unos segundos, sorprendida**_-¿Araña?-_**

_**-Sí, es del mismo color que tu pelo. Al principio no estaba seguro porque sólo había escuchado hablar de ella-**_

_**-¿Es por eso que me iluminaste con la linterna?-**_

_**-Sí, era para asegurarme-**_

_**-Ahora entiendo, debiste explicarme eso desde un principio…pero aun así, gracias Luffy-**_y le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas

_**-Shishishi eres mi nakama, es mi deber protegerte-**_

_**-Es cierto, pero…-**_y se acerco a su capitán, quitándole el sombrero de paja-_**me quedaré con esto como castigo-**_y le guiño un ojo mientras se lo colocaba

_**-¡Oi, Nami! ¡ese es mi sombrero! ¡devuélvemelo!-**_reclamaba, estirando uno de sus brazos para alcanzarlo-_**¡****Nami!-**_

_**-No, me lo quedare hasta que lleguemos al Sunny-**_y la gata ladrona esquivo ágilmente el brazo de su capitán-_**esto es para que aprendas a no golpear el rostro de una chica-**_

_**-Pero era necesario-**_se quejaba, indignado_**- ¿realmente me lo devolverás?-**_

_**-Sí, lo prometo-**_y sonrio, alegre

_**-Bueno, entonces está bien-**_y su atención se centro en las profundidades de aquella cueva, preocupando a la navegante

_**-¿Qué pasa? -**_

_**-Escucho un ruido extraño ¡algo viene!-**_

Y Nami miró hacia adelante esperando lo peor y así fue. Una gran cantidad de murciélagos se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia ellos, sin darles tiempo de cubrirse -_**¿****por qué tuvieron que aparecer ahora?**_-se quejaba a lo grande a la vez que los nocturnos los rodeaban-_**pensé que estaba dormidos**_-musito, cuando de repente uno de ellos se posó en el sombrero de paja, logrando que entrara en pánico

Luffy no tenia mejor suerte, trataba de alejar a los molestos mamíferos con su brazo hasta que sintió algo en su espalda-_**¡Tú otra vez! ¿cuántas veces tengo que echarte para que estés conforme?-**_se quejaba, quitándose al pequeño animal_**- eres realmente terco ¿acaso quieres ser mi nakama?-**_

_**-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!**_-bramo la navegante, esquivando un enorme murciélago-_**esto no tiene fin, cada vez vienen mas. Salgamos de aquí**_-

Luego de soltar al pequeño murciélago, Luffy comenzó a avanzar junto con Nami, la cual estaba cada vez mas aterrada. Al parecer todos los murciélagos se habían reunido en ese punto de la cueva, provocando que las cosas se volvieran más difíciles para ellos.

La pelirroja comenzó a luchar consigo misma para no perder el control, y trato de pensar en cosas agradables, pero todos sus esfuerzos se arruinaban cuando uno que otro murciélago cruzaba su campo visual-**_ya no aguanto más ¿por qué no tome otro atajo?_-**susurro angustiada cuando, de pronto, un despistado nocturno choco de lleno contra ella, logrando que cayera de rodillas al suelo

Luffy la miro, extrañado_**-Dijiste que avanzáramos rápido **__**¿por qué estas descansando?-**_pregunto, acercándose a ella para quitarle los murciélagos de encima

_**-¡NO LO HAGO!**_-grito, enfurecida-_**cuando cruce con Ryuu no habían tantos murciélagos ¿dónde rayos estaban escondidos?-**_

**-¿**_**Qué estás diciendo? Cuando yo cruce habían aun más que estos**_-y frunció el ceño, molesto-_**lo que pasa es que estabas demasiado concentrada jugando con el "nariz chueca" como para notarlo-**_

Nami se sorprendió. Era cierto, en aquel momento Ryuu la ayudo a olvidar la presencia de los murciélagos, pero ahora se encontraba con Luffy ¿qué podía hacer para olvidarlos momentáneamente?

_**-Luffy-**_

_**-¿Qué?-**_contesto neutral apartando un nocturno

_**-Dame tu mano-**_susurro apenada

-_**¿Eh?-**_

_**-¡Que me des tu mano! -**__"¿qué estoy diciendo? debo estar desesperada para pedirle esto"-_penso deprimida

El mugiwara la miro atónito y contesto seriamente sin dejar de mirarla_**-No te la daré-**_

_**-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-**_pregunto, algo dolida

_**-Tienes dos manos ¿para qué quieres la mía? No pienso darte mi mano-**_contesto frunciendo el ceño-_**primero mis kintama y ahora una mano ¿por que las chicas quieren cosas extrañas?-**_

Se formo un silencio instantáneo entre ambos nakama el cual sólo era interrumpido por el aleteo de los pequeños mamíferos que volaban alrededor. Ahora la atónita era Nami _**-¿tus qué?-**_pregunto, por si sus oídos la habían traicionado

_**-Mis kintama y…-**_

_**-¿Sé puede saber quién te las pidió?-**_pregunto, molesta

_**-Mis amigas de Amazone Lily-**_y una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios al recordarlas

_**-¿Amigas? ¿Era más de una?- **_Cada vez estaba mas molesta

_**-Sí, casi todas las chicas que conocí me las pedían. En especial Margaret, ella lo hacía a cada rato- **_

_**-Eras bastante popular, eh..-**_pronunciaba con notoria ironía_**-aparte de tus kintama ¿las chicas no te pidieron nada más?-**_

Estaba enojada. Luffy nunca había comentado grandes detalles de su estancia en la isla de las mujeres, por lo cual estas declaraciones le cayeron como balde de agua fría

_**-Pues…-**_el pelinegro cruzo los brazos y ladeo su cabeza para rebuscar en su memoria- _**¡****ah! ¡**__**Hancock! quería que me casara con ella- **_confeso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

_**-¿Ca-casarte?-**_pronuncio incrédula_**-¿esa shichibukai quería casarse contigo? **_

Asintió con la cabeza-_**pero yo…**_

_**-¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?!-**_

_**-¿Nami?-**_la miro, extrañado

_**-Esa shichibukai no se casaría contigo sin tener una razón ¿qué le hiciste?-"**__Algo debió pasar en esa isla que no nos has contado ¡dijiste que sólo habías entrenado! ¿aprendiste a mentir o tal vez...ella se enamoro de ti?"-_

_**-No le hice nada, no sé de que me hablas-**_se defendió_**-¿por qué estas tan enojada?-**_

_**-Cállate, idiota, quiero caminar sola de nuevo-**_y alejando a dos nocturnos que volaban sobre el sombrero de paja, se paró del suelo y comenzó a caminar

_**-¿A quién llamas idiota? -**_se quejo, bastante molesto-_**¿qué rayos te pasa?-**_

_**-No me pasa nada-**_

_**-¿Entonces por qué estas enojada?**_

_**-¡No lo estoy!-**_exclamo furiosa para luego suspirar_**-olvídalo, sólo quiero salir de aquí. Haz lo que quieras-**_y siguió camino en silencio, a la vez que esquivaba a los nocturnos que se cruzaban en su camino

Luffy, confuso, sólo la observaba mientras caminaba un poco más atrás. No les quedaba mucho para salir, así que no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el trayecto que les faltaba.

Luego de varios minutos, ambos chicos distinguieron una tenue luz al final del camino, animándolos.

_**-Es la salida ¡por fin!-**_exclamo la navegante aliviada, corriendo hacia la luz-_**bien, otra vez en el bosq…-**_pero su den den muchi bebe sonó, sorprendiéndola

_**-¿Ryuu?**_- susurro, disponiéndose a contestar_**-¿aló?-**_

_**-Nami, soy yo-**_

_**-Ryuu ¿que pasa?-**_

_**-Sabes, estaba pensando mientras volvía a casa y me di cuenta que olvidé entregarte algo importante ¿podemos juntarnos mañana?-**_

_**-Sí, no hay problema-**_contesto, con un leve tono de preocupación-_"¿estará bien?"-_

-**_Bien, entonces ven a mi submarino a la hora de almuerzo._ C_**ocinare tu plato favorito-**_**dijo con esa voz cálida que lo caracterizaba, sorprendiendo a Nami

_**-Gracias...ahí estaré-**_susurro, mas alegre

_**-Entonces nos vemos mañana. **__**Cuídate-**_se despidió, con cariño

_**-Nos vemos-**_respondió con el mismo afecto, cortando la llamada_**-Que bueno, al parecer se siente mejor**_- y sonriendo para sí misma, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de la ausencia de alguien_**-¿Luffy? ¿Aun no sales?-**_

_**-Otra vez el nariz chueca...-**_susurro molesto el mugiwara, deteniendo su caminar a la vez que bajaba su mirada. Nami había regresado junto a él, y eso era lo que más le importaba, pero escucharlos hablar a través del den den muchi sólo aumentaba aquel dolor misterioso que aparecia en su pecho. Sacudió su cabeza y retomo su camino, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos tristes de su cabeza-_**¿****cuanto nos queda?-**_pregunto en cuanto salio

_**-Sólo tenemos que cruzar el bosque. Si continuamos derecho, llegaremos a la entrada del mercado**_-respondió la navegante, apuntando el camino con su dedo_**  
><strong>_

**_-Ya veo...-_**y el pelinegro comenzó a caminar, seguido de cerca por la gata ladrona

Gracias al silencio que inundaba el ambiente, y también a la tranquilidad que sentía luego de esa llamada, muchos pensamientos surgieron en la cabeza de Nami, haciéndola reflexionar sobre varias que había pasado con Ryuu y la búsqueda, la llegada de Luffy, la conversación que tuvieron momentos atrás y también lo que descubrió al interior de la cueva. Las imágenes mentales iban y venían, y aunque al principio estaba confundida por todo lo que había pasado, luego de unos minutos logro organizaban sus ideas

Se comporto de forma egoísta y lo sabía, hizo cosas que no debía y era consciente de aquello….y para rematar, no era sincera consigo misma. Decidió ocultar sus sentimientos y olvidar a Luffy, pero esa no es la actitud que alguien como ella tomaría, así que decidió sincerarse y partió con lo básico

_**-L****o siento**_-pronuncio de repente, provocando que el pelinegro se detuviera y volteara a verla sorprendido-_**por todo lo que ha pasado, por mentirte, por irme con Ryuu de noche sin decírtelo. Lo siento, por todo-**_Era el momento de ser honesta, ya no quería mentir más, y tampoco quería dañar a sus nakama_-__**aceptare cualquier castigo que digas-**_

Luffy embozo una pequeña sonrisa, suavizando su expresión_**-Hablaremos de eso más tarde, no te preocupes-**_

_**-Entiendo. Gracias, Luffy-**_y le devolvió el gesto

Entonces Luffy la observo fijamente por varios segundos, decidido a continuar aquella conversación-_**Oi Nami ¿sabes si estoy enamorado de ti?-**_

_**-¿Eh?- **_

_**-Antes de entrar a la cueva te dije como me sentía, pero tú me interrumpiste cuando iba a preguntártelo-**_su tono de voz se volvió cada vez más serio-_**¿lo sabes?-**_

Calló. Hace sólo unos momentos decidió ser sincera consigo misma, pero esto era demasiado ¿Que respondería? ¿Qué debía responder? Suspiro y confió en su razón- _**no lo sé, eso es algo que debes descubrir por ti mismo. Es tu corazón, tus sentimientos, yo no puedo saber lo que hay dentro de ti-**_

_**-¿Entonces no lo sabes?-**_ decepcionado, miro a Nami esperando que lo ayudara_**-sabes, aun ahora, mi corazón no deja de latir con fuerza. Mientras caminaba en la cueva, y también ahora, que estoy frente a ti. Esto debe significar algo ¿estoy enamorado o estoy enfermo?-**_un tono de angustia se había apoderado de su voz, realmente quería saber que le pasaba-_**¿Nami?-**_

El sombrero de paja que tenia puesto en ese momento era lo único que la ayudaba a ocultar el rubor que teñía sus mejillas. Ella también quería saberlo, si Luffy la quería _**-¿Quieres comprobarlo?-**_

_**-¿Qué cosa?-**_pregunto sin entender

_**-Si estas enamorado de mi-**_aclaro, sintiendose cada vez más nerviosa

_**-¿Eh? ¿Puedes hacerlo? **_su alegría no tardo en brotar y emocionado, observo como su nakama se acercaba

_**-Sí, puedo ayudarte. Haremos una prueba, estoy segura que aclararas tus dudas luego de esto**_- y mirándolo a los ojos, tomo aire para relajarse

_**-¿Una Prueba?-**_repitió, confuso_**-¿Qué clase de prue...?-**_pero un dedo en sus labios y la mirada de su navegante lo silencio_-"¿Nami?"_

La pelirroja pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su capitán y rápidamente acortó la distancia que los separaba, juntando sus labios contra los de él por unos segundos. Al alejarse un poco sonrió al comprender que no estaba soñando, y que la persona a la cual estaba abrazando en ese momento era el chico que quería, así que no dudo en volver a besarlo...esta vez con más intensidad. Sintió como el cuerpo de Luffy se tensó de un momento a otro, al parecer se había sorprendido, pero luego de unos segundos se fue relajando y comenzó a corresponderle torpemente, acción que la hizo enormemente feliz. Su corazón latía rápidamente y sabia que el de su capitán se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, así que decidió aumentar el ritmo para ver si Luffy era capaz de seguirla. ¿Era un reto? tal vez…lo estaba disfrutando y quería saber que haría su capitán ante este desafío. Entonces se sorprendió gratamente, ya que el mugiwara le correspondió en todo momento.

Todo iba bien hasta que Luffy intento abrazarla por la cintura, sobresaltándola al no esperarselo. Así que sin pensar realmente en lo que hacia se alejó de él sorpresivamente, retrocediendo varios pasos mientras bajaba la mirada. _-"¿Qué estoy haciendo..?"_-no entendía realmente porque se había alejado de esa manera, y tenia miedo de mirarlo, pero la curiosidad le gano. Alzo un poco la vista, y la bajo inmediatamente, arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho.A una velocidad increíble tomó el mugiwara que llevaba puesto, y lo colocó en la cabeza de su dueño, tapándole la mayoría de la cara

_**-A-A-A**_**_quí_** _**termina la prueba, t-te devuelvo esto-**_pronuncio apenada, girando rapidamente sobre sus tacones para alejarse lo mas posible de su capitán_-"tú cara...no me mires con esa expresión en tu cara, si lo haces yo no podre…"-_

Luffy se acomodo el sombrero de paja y sin soltarlo la llamó para detenerla_**-Nami yo quier..**_

_**-Ha-hablaremos después- **_tartamudeo nerviosa, evitando su mirada

_**-Pero...-**_

_**-¡Luffy!-**"¡no lo hagas mas difícil! déjame ir o yo..."_

-_**D-de acuerdo-**_y aun con una mano en su sombrero, el mugiwara camino en silencio por aquel bosque siguiendo los pasos de su navegante

Caminaron todo el trayecto que les quedaba sin dirigirse la palabra y cuando divisaron el Sunny ocurrió exactamente lo mismo. Nami pensó en utilizar su Perfect clima tact para desparecer, pero ya no le servía de nada ahora que había sido descubierta, así que en compañía de su capitán caminó cabizbaja hacia el barco pirata, evitando pensar en lo que había pasado momentos atrás para volver a ser la misma de siempre

Una vez en la cubierta ambos se quedaron ahí parados, como esperando que el otro comenzara a hablar. Finalmente fue la pelirroja quien rompió el silencio...

-_**Iré a mi habitación, estoy cansada y tengo sueño-**_y se giro inmediatamente, evitando la mirada del mugiwara

_**-¿Eh? ¿No tienes hambre? Sanji debe estar preparando el desayuno-**_comento el pelinegro algo preocupado

_**-No, no te preocupes. Más tarde comeré algo. Si me disculpas…-**_y comenzó a caminar, apurando el paso inconscientemente

_**-Nami-**_ y ésta se detuvo al instante-_** cuando hayas dormido y comas un poco ¿podemos hablar?-**_

La pelirroja se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada más que un-_**De acuerdo-**_mientras retomaba su rumbo, dejando a Luffy sólo en cubierta

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el comedor del Sunny…<strong>_

En ese momento habían sólo dos personas en el comedor. Uno era Zoro, el cual estaba sentado en la barra tipo bar del Sunny bebiendo un café, ya que había sido el vigilante esa noche ;y también al interior de la cocina se encontraba Sanji, quien preparaba el desayuno como todas las mañanas.

El espadachín estaba tomando el último trago de su café cuando sintió la puerta y vio a su capitán entrar, centrando su atención...

-_**Zoro-**_

El peliverde al observar el rostro de su capitán, escupió lejos el café que acababa de beber y sintiendo un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo grito_**-¡NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE TAN TRANQUILAMENTE MIENTRAS TRAES ESA CARA! ¡ES REPUGNANTE!-**_

Luffy lo miro confundido, mientras lo veía acercarse_**-¿qué pasa con mi cara?-**_

_**-¡ESO ME PREGUNTO YO!-**_y suspiro para relajarse_**-¿acabas de volver, verdad? ¿Dónde está Nami?- **_al mencionar el nombre de su navegante, el mugiwara bajo la mirada y guardo silencio, ocultando su cara con el sombrero de paja

_**-Oe marimo ¿qué tanto estás haciendo? ¡Deja de gritar a esta hora de la mañana!-**_se escucho gritar desde el interior de la cocina, sobresaltando al espadachín

_**-¡Mierda!-**_y Zoro sintió como unos pasos se acercaban, obligándolo a tomar una decisión- _**¡****salgamos de aquí!-**_

_**-¡Pero tengo hambre!-**_exclamo Luffy entre pucheros, olvidando las preguntas que le había echo su nakama-_**no he comido nada desde anoche-**_pero el espadachín ignoro por completo al pelinegro, y lo tomó de la chaqueta, arrastrándolo hacia la puerta

_**-¿Quieres que ese cocinero de mierda te interrogue?-**_le pregunto seriamente, deteniéndose ante el umbral de la puerta-_**tu cara era demasiado obvia ¿algo paso, verdad?-**_

Luffy asintió.

_**-¿Quieres hablar de eso?-**_

_**-Eso creo-**_pronuncio algo inseguro

Zoro lo miro con preocupación y con una de sus manos le indico que lo siguiera, a lo que su capitán asintió. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el Sunny hasta que el espadachín se detuvo frente a una puerta-_**acá podremos conversar tranquilamente**_–y la abrió, quedando atónito

-_**Zoro, este es el baño-**_

_**-¡Maldición! ¿Dónde está el cuarto de observación?-**_se pregunto irritado mirando para todos lados

_**-Ahahaha eres muy gracioso, Zoro-**_

_**-¡Cállate! –**_grito avergonzado, a la vez que Luffy le indicaba el camino entre carcajadas-_**¿puedes dejar de reírte?-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Al mismo tiempo, en la habitación de las chicas…<strong>_

-_**Robín, soy yo- **_se anuncio la navegante, abriendo la puerta_**-Estoy de vuelta**_- y lanzando su mochila al suelo, se dejo caer en la cama_**  
><strong>_

_**-Bienvenida, Nami-**_la saludo la arqueóloga con una cálida sonrisa, reincorporándose_**- Veo que hoy te tomaste tu tiempo para regresar ¿paso algo interesante?-**_pregunto, curiosa

_**-Sí, pasaron muchas cosas...-**_y sonrojándose, hundió su cara en la almohada-_**Robín ¿puedes escucharme?-**_

Y la oji-azul suspiro, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios_**-soy toda oídos-**_

_**-Yo hice algo que no debía, me deje llevar por la situación para aclarar sus dudas y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue eso. Lo hice sin pensar, y realmente no sé cómo me atreví ,pero… no importa cuánto lo niegue, soy tan feliz que no se cómo enfrentarlo cuando nos veamos-**_susurro con angustia, acurrucándose aun más contra la almohada-**_yo...-_**

_**-¿De que estás hablando, Nami?-**_pregunto la oji-azul, preocupada-_**tranquilízate-**_

_**-Hoy…bese a Luffy-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el cuarto de observación…<strong>_

_**-Bien, ya estamos aquí. Dime ¿que fue lo que paso?**_- apoyo sus tres espadas contra la pared y luego se sentó en el piso-_**te escucharé-**_

-_**Pues…-**_el mugiwara hizo lo mismo y comenzo a contarle todas las cosas que habían pasado desde que salió del barco

_Varios minutos después…_

-_**Déjame ver si entendí-**_y meditando sus palabras comenzó_**-Esa mujer se ha estado juntando con un nariz chueca para buscar un tesoro-**_

Luffy asintió

_**-Ellos debían llegar a una cascada y cruzaron una cueva donde un murciélago te molestaba todo el rato-**_

Luffy asintió

_**-El nariz chueca era muy cariñoso con Nami y te enojaste mucho al verlos-**_

Luffy asintió

_**-Cuando los estabas siguiendo te diste cuenta que podrías estar enamorado-**_

Asintió

_**-Pero cuando los alcanzaste el nariz chueca estaba a punto de besarla y te enfureciste. Lo terminaste golpeando y trajiste a Nami de regreso-**_

Asintió una vez más

_**-Y cuando estaban de vuelta le dijiste como te sentías, y Nami te propuso comprobarlo….y se besaron- **_

Luffy bajo la cabeza y oculto su cara detrás de su sombrero mientras asentía nerviosamente

_**-Ahora entiendo todo-**_y con mirada seria, pregunto_**-¿ahora que harás?**_

_**-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?-**_

_**-¿Ese beso te gusto, verdad? Es por eso que traes esa cara-**_y una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro

-_**¿Qué rayos tengo en mi cara? Hace rato que me dices lo mismo-**_reclamo su capitán, frunciendo el ceño

El espadachín suspiro y tomo su wadou ichimonji para desenvainarla_**-mírate-**_y utilizo el filo como espejo

Luffy se acerco y vio su reflejo en la espada, quedando atónito-_**Y-Y-Yo-**_tartamudeo, tocándose la cara incrédulo_**-¿q-qué me pasa?¿p-por qué estoy tan rojo?-**_El mugiwara estaba en ese momento ruborizado hasta las orejas, y tenia los ojos brillantes, cosa que lo traumatizo increíblemente porque era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en su cara_**- ¡Zoro, tengo fiebre! ¡Maldición, esto es malo! ¡Estoy enfermo!-**_y en un lapso de segundo su cerebro proceso la información_**-es cierto, Chopper…¿Dónde esta Chopper?¡CHOPPER! –**_comenzó a gritar mientras salía de la habitación_**-¡CHOPPER! ¡ESTOY ENFERMO! ¡ AYÚDAME! ¡ MORIRÉ!-**_

_**-¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE?! –**_bramo el peli-verde, agarrándolo otra vez del chaleco escarlata-_**¡ENTRA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!**_

_**-¡CHOOOPPEERRR~!-**_

_**-¡QUE TE CALLES!- **_y con un certero golpe en la cabeza, metió a su capitán de nuevo a la habitación después de noquearlo- _**maldición ¿por qué siempre eres tan ruidoso?-**_

_**-Lo siento- **_y ya más tranquilo, volvieron al tema

_**-No estás enfermo idiota, Chopper no podría ayudarte aunque quisiera-**_

_**-Pero entonces ¿qué tengo?-**_

_**-Tú realmente eres idiota, no tienes remedio-**_y suspiro_**-tienes esa expresión desde que llegaste, seguramente es por lo que paso con esa mujer-**_y mirándolo seriamente, pregunto_**-¿qué sentiste cuando te beso?-**_

_**-¿Qué sentí?-**_y el peli-verde asintió_**-pues… yo… me sentí muy extraño. Estaba sorprendido, y no sabía qué hacer, pero quería que Nami me siguiera besando. Me sentí tan bien que sin darme cuenta comencé a corresponderle, estaba realmente feliz -**_y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios_** – Cuando nos separamos tenía muchas ganas de besarla una vez más, no quería que dejara de abrazarme, pero teníamos que regresar. Ya era muy tarde y Nami comenzó a caminar de regreso. Dijo que hablaríamos después-**_

Zoro desenvaino una vez más su espada y volvió a utilizarla de espejo-_**¿lo ves? Tú cara se pone así cuando hablas de ella-**_y regreso la espada a su funda _**-¿sabes lo que eso significa, verdad?-**_

_**-Si, por fin lo entendí- **_y una gran sonrisa apareció en su labios_**- Estoy enamorado de Nami, de eso ya no tengo dudas-**_

_**-Así se habla-**_y al igual que su capitán, sonrió ante la noticia.

_Continuara_

* * *

><p>Y aquí concluye este cap , espero que les haya gustado. Con respecto al fic…pues, como dice el titulo se aproxima una tormenta jijiji por eso estén preparados…todo puede pasar. Tengo algunas ideas locas que podría incluir en los próximos cap XD aun estoy evaluando cual sería la mejor…así que no les digo más, los dejo con la curiosidad<p>

Lo único que me queda por decirles es Feliz Año Nuevo : ) que sean unas bonitas fiestas para todos, pásenla bien junto a sus seres queridos

Sin más me despido, hasta la próxima


	10. El inicio de la tormenta

Hola a todos

Lo primero : PERDONEMNE! (Grita con toda su alma mientras se lanza al piso) se que me demore en actualizar pero ….estaba muy deprimida como para continuar el fic. Enero fue un mes muy depresivo para mí, no tenía mucho ánimo y las cosas me salían mal.

Trataba de pensar en este cap, pero tenia demasiadas ideas en la cabeza y todas me llevaban a diferentes desenlaces. Me rompí la cabeza pensando en cuál sería la mejor, por eso reinicie este cap tantas veces que perdí la cuenta.

Este desenlace fue el que más me gusto , espero que a ustedes les agrade …así que los dejo leer, no los entretengo más. Les agradezco sus alertas, review, favoritos y palabras de ánimo, sin ustedes no soy nada…me animan a seguir escribiendo (y se levanta del piso para ir a su esquina depre)

One piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sensei. Esta historia es sin fines de Lucro

_Chapter 10 : El inicio de la tormenta_

_**Habitación de las chicas **_

_**-Hoy…bese a Luffy-**_

Robín la miro, sorprendida _**-eso no me lo esperaba ¿así que besaste a nuestro tierno capitán?- **_

Nami asintió

_**-¿Me podrías explicar la situación desde el principio? Creo que será más sencillo de entender-**_y con una mirada comprensiva, la morena espero la respuesta de su nakama

_**-Supongo que tienes razón…después de todo, debe sonar extraño**_- una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras se sentaba en la cama-_**que lo haya besado, es extraño ¿verdad?-**_

_**-No, eso no es lo extraño-**_

_**-¿Que quieres decir?-**_pregunto confundida la pelirroja

_**-Desde que llegamos a esta isla has cambiado un poco tu actitud, seguramente ha sido por la influencia de Ryuu-san, pero también, **__**según dices, por Luffy-**_hizo una pausa para pensar en sus siguientes palabras_**-no eres del tipo de mujer que se deja influenciar por sus emociones, es extraño verte tan afectada por algo así-**_

_**-Sí, es cierto. Me he convertido en una idiota-**_y un poco molesta consigo misma, acomodo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja

_**-A mi no me lo parece, es sólo que estas confundida. Empecemos con Ryuu-san. Tengo el presentimiento que me has ocultado algo con respecto a él ¿estoy en lo cierto?-**_

Nami a estas alturas ya no se sorprendía, Robín es muy aguda con este tipo de cosas-_**realmente es muy difícil ocultarte algo-**_

La arqueóloga solo sonrió

_**-Ryuu y yo no fuimos a buscar una flor nocturna, estábamos buscando un tesoro-**_

La morena rió discretamente_**-Es tan típico de ti, ya me esperaba algo como eso-**_

_**-Cuando nos reencontramos y hablamos sobre el mapa quise acompañarlo, pero él me puso una condición: "no le dirás nada del tesoro a tus nakama, esta será nuestra aventura" y yo acepte- **_

_**-Ahora entiendo, así que había una promesa de por medio-**_

_**-Sí. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Ryuu y ésta era una buena oportunidad para recordar los viejos tiempos-**_hizo una pausa para suspirar_**-pensé que esto no les afectaría, ya que no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero nunca imaginé que las cosas terminarían así-**_

_**-¿Lo dices por Ryuu-san o por nuestro capitán?-**_

_**-Por ambos en realidad-**_admitió carisbaja_**-Te contare lo que pasó hoy- **_

Y así, ambas nakamas seguían con su conversación…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mientras tanto, en la torre de observación…<strong>_

_**-¿Hablaras con Nami?-**_pregunto el espadachín al ver que su capitán se ponía de pie

_**-No, iré a la cocina ¡Tengo hambree~!-**_y su estomago rugió fuertemente, lo que causo un suspiro en el peliverde_**-con Nami hablare después-**_

_**-Entiendo -**_y también se levanto del piso _**-bueno, sólo asegúrate de no ser rechazado vergonzosamente-**_

Luffy lo miro confundido por algunos segundos_**-¿qué quieres decir?**_

_**-¿Realmente pensaste que esa mujer te aceptaría de buenas a primeras? –**_y sonrió burlón_**-tendrías suerte si ella siente algo por ti-**_

_**-Ah, eso no me preocupa-**_y el chico pelinegro sonrió ampliamente_**-aun así no me quiere, haré que se enamore de mi shishishi ya lo decidí-**_y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco

_**-Suenas confiado ¿ya pensaste en algo?- **_

_**-Aun no, pero tengo una idea - **_

_**-Ese es el espíritu, aunque no debes confiarte. No creo que el "nariz chueca" se quede de brazos cruzados, lo más probable es que siga tras Nami-**_

_**-Ese "nariz chueca"…-**_y frunció su ceño-_**ni crea que le daré a Nami-**_y su estomago volvió a sonar fuertemente, provocando que llevara una mano a su vientre-_**¡ah!~ tengo hambre. Zoro, iré a comer-**_y se dirigió a la puerta, o mejor dicho, trampilla para descender-_**¿vienes?**_

_**-Sí, aunque primero pasare al baño-**_y tomando sus espadas, descendió junto a su capitán

_**Una vez abajo…**_

_**-¡Nos vemos después!-**_

_**-Espera un momento**_-y Luffy se giró para escuchar a su nakama-_**no le menciones nada de lo que hablamos al cocinero, es capaz de armar un drama si se entera que besaste a Nami antes que él-**_y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios -_**aunque pagaría por ver la expresión en su rostro-**_

_**-Pues…no quiero que me deje sin comer. Sanji se enoja mucho cuando las chicas están involucradas, seguramente terminara golpeándome como siempre lo hace-**_

_**-Es un pervertido de mierda, no sé porque te sorprendes- **_y siguió sonriendo con una mezcla de burla y malicia

_**-Ahahahahaha pero cocina delicioso ¡oh! y eso me recuerda…que tengo hambreee~-**_y su estomago volvió a rugir_**- ¡me adelanto!-**_exclamo mientras corría hacia el comedor

_**-¡No digas cosas innecesarias!-**_le advirtió el peliverde antes que el mugiwara desapareciera

-_**¡De acuerdo!**_-grito este y cerró la puerta tras él

_**-¿Realmente será capaz no contar nada?-**_se pregunto el espadachín mientras comenzaba a caminar-_**No, seguramente no podrá-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>De vuelta…en la habitación de las chicas…<strong>_

Después de narrar los sucesos que pasaron esa misma noche, Nami guardo silencio a la espera de la reacción de Robín

_**-Eres bastante popular, navegante-san-**_y rió entretenida_**-dos declaraciones en una noche, cualquier mujer se sentiría orgullosa-**_

_**-No digas tonterías, Robín, es más complicado de lo que parece-**_

_**-Es cierto, pero lo que más me sorprende es la actitud de nuestro capitán. Te siguió y apareció justo cuando Ryuu-san trato de besarte, debió ser un momento melodramático- **_y siguió riendo divertida

_**-Quede helada cuando lo vi, estaba enojado y me reclamaba por todo. Lo peor vino después, cuando golpeo a Ryuu y me ordeno volver-**_narro deprimida

_**-Debió ser muy duro para ti…-**_y la miró comprensivamente_**-pero aun así decidiste regresar y en el camino Luffy te contó como se sentía, y tú decidiste aclarar sus dudas-...**_pronuncio la morena con un brillo especial en sus ojos

Nami asintió

_**-Eso fue muy generoso de tu parte, jamás pensé que lo besarías para comprobarlo. Hay métodos mucho más efectivos que podrías haber usado, aunque no sé si nuestro capitán hubiera resistido la tentación-**_y le guiño el ojo, pícaramente

_**- ¡Robín!**_-exclamo un poco avergonzada-_** sólo era una prueba-**_

_**-Pero bien que te gusto. Dime una cosa, el motivo por el cual rechazaste a Ryuu-san...es porque sientes algo por Luffy- **_

Nami ensombreció su mirada y bajo la cabeza_**-Si, aunque es algo que siempre me negué a admitir-**_

_**-¿Por qué? Luffy es un buen chico- **_

_**-Sí, lo es. Pero ese no es el punto-**_

_**-¿Entonces cual es?-**_pregunto la arqueóloga aun más curiosa

_**-Aunque Luffy me gusta mucho, no puedo imaginarlo como mi pareja. Él nunca me ha visto como mujer, no sé qué rayos le pasó hoy-**_pronuncio aturdida

_**-No estoy de acuerdo con eso. Lo besaste ¿no es así? y él te correspondió. No creo que te hubiera correspondido si no pensara en ti como mujer-**_

_**-Es cierto, pero…-**_

_**-Además dijo que podría estar enamorado, esa fue la conclusión a la que llego ¿crees que Luffy lo hubiera dicho sin motivo?-**_

_**-No, él jamás lo mencionaría porque somos nakama-**_

_**-¿Entonces de que estas dudando?- **_

_**-¡No lo sé! es sólo que toda mi confianza se va a la basura cuando se trata de Luffy. Siempre termina saliendo con alguna estupidez…confió en él como capitán, pero no puedo pensar de la misma forma cuando lo veo como hombre-**_cada vez estaba más deprimida-_**actúa siempre como un niño-**_

_**-¿Tienes miedo a que no te corresponda?-**_

_**-Soy la navegante de este barco, necesito estar bien para guiarlos correctamente en el mar, pero si me siento así de confundida y no soy capaz de enfrentar a mi capitán, lo más seguro es que terminemos naufragando por mi culpa-**_y suspiro pesadamente_**-no quiero que Luffy cambie su actitud conmigo si se entera que siento algo por él, es por eso que lo oculte. A pesar de ser un idiota, me gusta su forma de ser-**_

_**-Entiendo-**_y guardo silencio por unos segundos_**-Pero en este momento es él quien te está diciendo como se siente ¿no deberías pensar en la posibilidad de decirle tus sentimientos?-**_

_**-Ni siquiera es seguro que sienta algo por mí. Lo mejor es evitar este tipo de relación entre nosotros, no quiero problemas-**_

_**-Creo que estas cometiendo un error al no ser sincera contigo misma, pero si es tu decisión la respetaré-**_y sus ojos volvieron a tener ese brillo especial_**-aunque me pregunto ¿por cuánto tiempo podrás resistirlo?-**_y una sonrisa llena de astucia apareció en sus labios_**- si nuestro capitán está enamorado no se quedará parado sin hacer nada ¿que es lo que harás, navegante-san? no tendrías más opción que rendirte a lo que sientes-**_

_**-¡Ah! ¡Cállate! ¡No digas más, Robín! ¡De sólo pensarlo se me pone la piel de gallina!-**_y se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos, angustiada_**- ¡Luffy no me dejaría en paz!-**_

_**-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?-**_

_**-Por favor, Robín, dejemos de hablar sobre esto-**_pidió suplicante la pelirroja-_**o no seré capaz de mirarlo a la cara-**_

_**-Como tú digas-**_y le dirigió una sonrisa cálida

_**-Dejando a un lado lo que pasó con Luffy, aun tengo que darle una respuesta a Ryuu…-**_y el recuerdo de la cueva apareció en su mente, preocupandola_**-¿estará bien? se fracturó la nariz de nuevo-**_

_**-¿Por qué no lo vas a ver más tarde? –**_sugirió la arqueóloga

_**-¡Buena idea!- **_dijo más alegre_**-Cuando regresábamos me llamó para decirme que olvido entregarme algo, aunque me cito para mañana-**_

_**-No creo que le moleste si adelantas la visita-**_

_**-Entonces lo llamaré para que nos juntemos-**_y bostezando se acostó en la cama_**-aunque primero dormiré ¿puedes disculparme con Sanji-kun?**_

_**-No te preocupes, descansa -**_y levantándose, fue al closet por algo de ropa_**-si nuestro capitán pregunta por ti ¿qué le digo?**_

_**-Lo dejo a tu elección, ni siquiera sé como reaccionaré cuando lo vea…-**_y suspiro mientras se cubría con la manta_**-trataré de relajarme para no actuar como una idiota-**_

La morena rió entretenida-_**ya pensaré en algo. Dulces sueños, Nami-**_y al terminar de vestirse, salió de la habitación para ir a desayunar

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el comedor del Sunny<strong>_

_**-Tengo hambre, Sanji~ -**_reclamaba el mugiwara, hambriento _**-no he comido nada desde anoche, me estoy muriendo de hambre-**_

_**-¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESPERARAS!-**_bramó Sanji desde la cocina-_**¡AUN NO TERMINO DE PONER LA MESA!**_

_**-Pero Sanji, estoy hambriento-**_y casi desmayándose, se dejo caer sobre la mesa –_**Carneeee~-**_su estomago no dejaba de rugir

_**-Te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, las damas primero. Nami-san y Robín-chan deben estar por llegar…-**_y saliendo de la cocina, se acerco a la mesa para colocar los platos_**-espero que Nami-san se encuentre mejor- **_murmuro para sí mismo, preocupado

_**-Nami no vendrá- **_le aviso Luffy

_**-¿Eh? ¿cómo que no vendrá? -**_sorprendido, dejo la pila de platos en la mesa para acercarse a su capitán_**-¿hablaste con Nami-san?-**_

_**-Sí, ella me lo dijo hace un rato cuando llegamos-**_le informo un Luffy sonriente

_**-¿Llegar?-**_pregunto el cocinero, intrigado_**-¿llegar de dónde? **_

_**-De la casca…-**_pero, en ese momento, vió a alguien entrar_**-¡Hola, Robín!-**_saludo el pelinegro, sonriente

_**-Buenos días capitán, cocinero-san-**_

_**-¡Buenos días, Robin-swan!-**_contesto galantemente el cocinero mientras iba a recibirla_**-el desayuno está casi listo-**_

_**-Gracias, entonces tomare asiento-**_y la morena fue a su puesto de siempre

En eso entran Chopper, Franky y Brook

_**-Buenos días**_-saludo el doctor de los mugiwara al entrar

_**-Buenos días, Robín-san-**_y el Soul King hizo una pequeña reverencia - _**luces hermosa, como siempre. Haces que mi corazón bombee más rápido, aunque no tengo corazón yohohoho!**_

_**-Buenos días chicos!-**_saludo Franky animadamente

_**-Buenos días -**_los saludo Robín con una sonrisa

_**-¿Aun no llegan los demás?**_-pregunto el cybor al notar menos caras conocidas

En ese momento la puerta se abre una vez más, entrando Zoro y Usopp

_**-En serio, Zoro, deberías hacer algo con ese sentido de la orientación tuyo-**_le aconsejaba el nariz-larga-_**no es posible que te pierdas dentro del Sunny ¡vives aquí!-**_

_**-¡QUE NO ME PERDÍ!-**_bufó, fastidiado_**-¡SÓLO TOME EL CAMINO MÁS LARGO!**_

_**-Sí, si. Como digas-**_contesto indiferente el artillero mientras se sentaba

_**-¿Y Nami?-**_pregunto el renito al no verla-_**¿aun no despierta?**_

_**-Ella no desayunara**_-informo Robín-_**me pidió que la disculparas, Cocinero-san. Vendrá más tarde-**_

_**-¿Eh?…ah…si-**_contesto Sanji algo desorientado para luego dirigir su mirada al mugiwara_-"tengo el presentimiento de que algo raro está pasando aquí ¿son imaginaciones mías?"_

_**-¿Sanji?-**_pregunto extrañado el pelinegro al darse cuenta de la mirada-_**¿pasa algo?**_

_**-No es nada-**_respondio el rubio-_**en un momento les sirvo-**_y pensativo se dirigió a la cocina

_**-Nami se ha saltado varias comidas últimamente ¿realmente estará bien?-**_pregunto Usopp, preocupado

_**-Es cierto, casi no la hemos visto-**_agrego Chopper

_**-No se preocupen, chicos**_-los calmo la arqueóloga, sonriendo como siempre-_**Nami no ha dormido bien estos días, con unas cuantas horas de sueño se recuperará-**_

_**-¿Tiene insomnio?-**_pregunto el médico de la tripulación

_**-Algo así-**_y le dirigió una mirada cómplice al pelinegro-_**¿no es cierto, capitán? **_

_**-¿Eh? supongo que tienes razón**_-contesto dudoso_-"¿qué es insomnio?"_

_**-Si tiene insomnio no creo que haya dormido mucho**_-reflexiono Usopp

_**-Debe ser por eso que está cansada, iré a verla más tarde-**_agrego Chopper, preocupado

_**-Esa mujer no tiene nada, no te preocupes Chopper**_-y Zoro se unió a la conversación

_**-¿Y cómo lo sabes, marimo?-**_ y el rubio salió de la cocina con un par de bandejas llenas de comida_**-¿****también la viste? **_

_**-¿Cómo me llamaste, ero-co…?-**_pero fue interrumpido

_**-¡WOU~! ¡CARNE!-**_grito Luffy alegre, sobresaltando al espadachín. Inmediatamente estiro su brazo para alcanzar una pieza, pero…

_**-¡AL MENOS DÉJAME SERVIRLA!-**_reclamo el ceja rizada dándole una patada en la cabeza_**-¿la viste o no?- **_volvió a preguntarle a Zoro

_**-No la he visto, pero sé que está bien-**_respondió el espadachín muy seguro de sus palabras, cosa que hizo sospechar aun más al cocinero -_"¿por qué esta tan seguro si no la ha visto?" _

_**-Eso me deja más tranquilo**_-dijo el Soul King en un suspiro-_**es bueno saber que Nami-san está bien-**_

_**-Bueno chicos, ya que nada paso comencemos a comer antes que el mugiwara nos deje sin desayuno-**_comento Franky de repente, causando que todos los presentes miraran al susodicho. Aprovechando la conversación de sus nakama y la distracción de Sanji, luffy había robado casi toda la comida, dejando las bandejas de Sanji casi vacías

_**-¡KYAAAA~! ¡CASI TE COMISTE TODO!-**_exclamaron Usopp y Chopper al unisonó

-_**Maldición, Luffy, déjale a los demás-**_reclamaba Zoro-

_**-Luffy-san-**_lo miraba atónito el esqueleto-_**yo también quiero comer-**_

_**-Estaban entretenidos hablando, pensé que no querían nada-**_se justificaba el capitán con una pieza de carne en sus manos, sonriendo ampliamente_**-¡esta carne esta realmente deliciosa!**_

_**-Tienes mucha hambre esta mañana, capitán**_-comento Robín, sonriente

_**-No tienes remedio-**_dijo exhausto el cocinero, suspirando_**-no se preocupen, chicos, en la cocina tengo más-**_

_**- ¡EEEH~! ¿Hay mas comida? –**_Exclamo alegre_**- ¡Quiero más! Ahahahaha-**_pero no pudo seguir riendo, ya que recibio otra fuerte patada del rubio

_**-¡PARA TI NADA MÁS!-**_grito furioso

_**-¡AUN TENGO HAMBRE!-**_reclamo el mugiwara

_**-¡TÚ SIEMPRE TIENES HAMBRE! ¡DÉJALE A LOS DEMÁS!-**_

El resto de la tripulación sólo observo la escena con los ojos entrecerrados, a excepción de Robín, pensando _-"¿cuando será el día en que comamos en paz?"-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Horas después, en la habitación de las chicas…<strong>_

Nami se encontraba tumbada en su cama, refregándose los ojos perezosamente. Había despertado sólo hace unos momentos, así que alzo la cabeza para consultar la hora en el reloj, sorprendiéndose al comprobar que no había dormido tanto como pensaba-_**son las 12:35 pm, aun tengo tiempo de darme un baño**_-

Suspiro, quitándose las cobijas de encima. Su mente debatía entre levantarse o seguir durmiendo, ya que estaba consciente del duro y estresante día que tendría**_-No saco nada quedándome aquí, necesito aclarar las cosas con Ryuu_**- y completamente resignada, se levanto.

Saco del closet su tenida de hoy, la cual era una falda azul entablillada, una polera sin mangas rosa y ropa interior, y se detuvo frente a la puerta-_**Sé la de siempre ¡tu puedes!**_-se dijo a sí misma como grito de guerra y abrió la puerta, saliendo a cubierta.

La mayoría de sus nakama se encontraba ahí, los cuales no dudaron en saludarla y preguntarle si había logrado dormir. No supo de donde habían sacado la idea de que tenía insomnio, pero pensó que seguramente era obra de Robín.

Miro por todos lados y no vio a Luffy. Se sintió aliviada por un lado, pero triste por el otro. Aunque negara con todas sus fuerzas lo que sentía, debía admitir que necesitaba verlo para estar tranquila

_**-¿Y Luffy?**_-le pregunto a Usopp, tratando de ocultar su ansiedad (cosa fácil para ella)

_**-Está durmiendo-**_contesto este con cierta extrañeza

_**-Ah...ya veo-**__"así que está durmiendo…"-_

_**-Si, m**_**_e pregunto si realmente_** **_estará bien...-_**susurro mas para si mismo, cruzando los brazos con preocupación**_-no suele dormir después del desayunar_**-

_**-No te preocupes, es Luffy después de todo. Despertará cuando tenga hambre-**_y sonrió ante la idea, todos sabían muy bien que Luffy nunca se saltaba una comida-_**¿**__**no ha pasado nada mientras dormía?-**_pregunto, curiosa

_-__**No, todo está tranquilo**__-_contesto esta vez el renito, quien jugaba momentos antes con el artillero_-__**Nami, prepararé una infusión para que puedas dormir bien esta noche ¡Déjalo en mis manos!-**_y el amante del algodón de azúcar sonrió, feliz-_**ya no tendrás insomnio-**_

_**-Gracias Chopper, te lo encargo-**_y la navegante le dedico una dulce sonrisa, acariciándole la cabeza. Era consciente de que había preocupado a sus nakama, y se sentía mal por eso, ya que les había mentido_**-por ahora me daré un baño, los veré en la cocina-**_y despidiéndose, continuo tranquilamente su camino.

No había dado más de tres pasos cuando su capitán monopolizó todos sus pensamientos, provocando que su ceño se frunciera al no poder evitarlo-_"Quiero verte, pero no quiero hablar de lo que paso anoche. Robín tenía razón ¿por cuánto tiempo podré soportar esto? Si me correspondes ¿qué debo hacer?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Minutos después, en la habitación de los chicos…<strong>_

**_-¡_**_**Luffy!-**_exclamo Usopp mientras entraba_**-¡Luffy, despierta! **_

El mugiwara se encontraba en su hamaca de madera, durmiendo profundamente debido a la falta de sueño

_**-¡****Sanji dijo que el almuerzo está listo! Oi, Luffy ¿estas escuchando?-**_y el nariz larga sólo arqueo una ceja al ver que no reaccionaba. En eso se le ocurrió una idea-_**Si no despiertas, llamaré a Nami para que te regañe. Aun no sabe que rompiste el sillón del acuario-**_y rió divertido, ese truco siempre funcionaba

_**-¿Eh? ¿Nami qué?-**_y el mugiwara abrió los ojos un poco aturdido

_**-¡Al fin despiertas! ¿desde cuándo tomas siestas después de desayunar?-**_el mugiwara sólo pestañeo**-_Sanji dijo que el almuerzo está listo-_**

_**-¿Ya es tan tarde?-**_y el pelinegro se reincorporo_**-aun tengo sueño-**_

_**-Entonces le diré que no comerás-**_y sonriendo con malicia, corrió hacia la salida y abrió la puerta -**_¡Sanji-kun~!_**-grito con voz melosa, tratando de aguantar una carcajada**_-¡Luffy dijo que no come...!-_**

_**-¡SI COMERÉ!-**_grito afligido el mugiwara, levantándose de un salto

**_-Jajajajaja_** **_nunca cambias_**-

_**-Por cierto ¿Nami despertó?-**_pregunto Luffy curioso, cambiando de tema

_**-Sí, hace un rato. Dijo que iba a tomar un baño, aunque ya debió haber terminado ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-**_

_**-Porque quiero verla -**_y corriendo, salió de la habitación

_**-¿Eh? ¿quieres verla?-**_pregunto Usopp, extrañado-_**¿a que viene eso?-**_y lo siguió

Pero el mugiwara no dijo nada, solo sonrió, dejando al artillero aun más confundido

Una vez que entraron a la cocina, Luffy empezó a mirar por todos lados buscando a la pelirroja. Pero, en ese momento, sólo se encontraban Franky, Robín, Sanji y Chopper en el comedor

_**-Oi Luffy ¿a quién buscas?-**_pregunto el cybor, extrañado

_**-A Nami ¿dónde esta?-**_pregunto con urgencia, quería verla más que nadie en ese momento

_**-Debe estar en nuestra habitación**_-contesto Robín, sonriente-_**¿por qué no la vas a buscar?**_

_**-No te preocupes-**_y Sanji se unió a la conversación-_**ya le fui a avisar, debe estar por lle...-**_

_**-¡Voy por ella!-**_y dando media vuelta, se fue velozmente a la habitación de las chicas

Sanji lo miro fulminante_**-¿acaso no me escucho?-**_y se disponía a seguirlo cuando…

_**-Cocinero-san-**_lo detuvo Robín_**-¿puedo ayudarte a poner la mesa?**_

_**-¿Eh?-**_y la miro, sorprendido_**-sí, claro Robín-chan-**__"¿Qué se trae ese idiota de goma con Nami-san? algo esta pasando, estoy seguro que aquí hay gato encerrado"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la habitación de las chicas…<strong>_

Nami estaba sentada en la orilla su cama, pensando profundamente. Sanji la visito hace unos minutos para avisarle que el almuerzo estaba listo, pero aun se sentía confusa como para salir. Sabia muy bien que la cocina el único lugar en el Sunny donde estaba completamente segura que se toparía con Luffy, y eso hecho la hacia dudar, ya que no estaba segura de como reaccionaria en cuanto lo viera

_**-¿Qué pasa conmigo hoy?-**_se preguntaba a si misma deprimida cuando sintió unos golpecitos en la puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos_**-¿quién es?-**_

_**-Soy yo ¿puedo pasar?-**_pregunto por cortesía, ya que ni siquiera espero que Nami respondiera para entrar-_**Hola Nami ¿pudiste dormir?-**_

La pelirroja sintió como una vena latía en su sien, siempre pasaba lo mismo-_**Luffy ¿cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡NO ENTRES A MI HABITACIÓN HASTA QUE YO TE LO INDIQUE!-**_grito, molesta_**-¿QUE PASARÍA SI ME ESTUVIERA CAMBIANDO?**_

-_**Pero si ya te he visto desnuda antes…**_-comento con un puchero un poco molesto-_**no sé de que te molestas-**_ pero cuando vio la mirada fulminante que le dirigió su navegante, se apuro en agregar un –_**lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer-**_a su frase anterior

Nami suspiro, centrando su mirada en el chico**_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_**pregunto más alegre_-"tenía ganas de verte...¿eh? ¿en que estoy pensando? ¡debo dejar de pensar en él!"_ -se regañaba mentalmente

_**-Vine a buscarte, el almuerzo está listo**_- y se acerco a ella-_**¿****debes estar hambrienta, verdad?-**_

_**-¿Eh? Es cierto, no he comido nada-**_y puso una mano en su estomago_**-Sanji-kun vino a avisarme que el almuerzo estaba listo-**_

_**-Lo sé, me lo dijo cuando pregunte por ti-**_y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios_**-pero tenía muchas ganas de verte, así que vine por ti-**_

Nami no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa ante ese comentario, aunque, por otro lado, estaba sorprendida. Pensaba que cuando viera a Luffy se comportaría de forma indiferente y cortante, pero término hablando con normalidad, relajándola de cierta forma-_**entonces vámonos, los chicos deben estar esperándonos-**_y ya más tranquila, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con una sonrisa

_**-Oi Nami-**_

_**-¿Qué pasa? **_–y le sonrió dulcemente

-_**Estoy enamorado de ti- **_le dijo de repente, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_**-estoy completamente seguro-**_

Nami poco a poco perdió su sonrisa, reemplazándola por una cara de sorpresa. Se quedo en silencio, observándolo por unos segundos antes de decir algo-_"¿escuche bien? ¿Le gusto?"__**- eh…ah…mmm…me alegro por ti-**_balbució confusa mientras que un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas _"¡¿POR QUE LE DIJE ESO?!"_

_-__**Todo fue gracias a ti-**_y el mugiwara también se dirigió a la puerta_**-y a la prueba…que me hiciste-**_ dijo con algo de pena

_**-Ah…ya veo-**_y guardo silencio. Había una duda rondando en su cabeza y necesitaba aclararla para estar tranquila, asi que reuniendo todo su valor, la formulo_**-Luffy ¿qué harás ahora que lo sabes?-**_

El mugiwara cruzo sus brazos y frunció el ceño-_**Mmm...aun no lo sé del todo-**_

la pelirroja suspiro, llevándose una mano a la frente-_**¿****que eres, un niño?-**_

Luffy frunció aun más el ceño y molesto le reclamo_**-¡no soy un niño! ¡SOY un hombre!-**_y relajando su expresión, continuo_**-quiero que me correspondas, por eso haré que te enamores de mi. Pero aparte de eso, no sé que más debo hacer-**_

Eso sí que la sorprendió con la guardia baja, provocando que el rubor se le subiera a las mejillas_-"¿habla en serio?"_

Luffy se dio cuenta del cambio de color de Nami y se acerco a ella para medirle la temperatura-_**¿tienes fiebre?-**_le pregunto, cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse-_**No, no tienes-**_y retiro su mano_**-¿Por qué estas tan roja?**_

_**-Eh…yo…-**_no supo que decir, los nervios y su cercanía le pusieron la mente en blanco-_**sólo…-**_

_**-Sabes, tu cara me recuerda a la que tenía yo esta mañana. Zoro dijo que, cuando hablaba en ti, se ponía así…- **_y la miro, sonriente_**-¿acaso estabas pensabas en mi?**_

_**-¡Que tonterías estás diciendo!-**_y rápidamente trato de alejarse de él, pero el pelinegro no se lo permitió-_**¿****qué haces?**_

_**-Dime ¿estabas pensando en mi?-**_le volvió a preguntar, acercándose a su rostro, curioso_**-¡quiero saberlo!**_

_**-Por supuesto que estoy pensando en ti, estoy hablando contigo**__-_le hablo con lógica, pensando que la dejaría en paz con eso, pero Luffy entendió todo lo contrario, así que sin dar previo aviso, rodeo el cuello de Nami con sus brazos, abrazándola_**-¿Q-que haces?-**_pregunto, sorprendida_**-¡Luffy, suéltame!**_

_**-¡No quiero!-**_dijo tercamente mientras hundía su cara en el cabello de la navegante, sonriendo inconscientemente**-**_**hueles bien-**_

**-¡**_**Eso es porque me baño!-**_y siguió forcejeando, sin muchos resultados_**-deberías hacerlo más seguido, ya no recuerdo la última vez que lo hiciste-**_

_**-¿Y de que me sirve? de todas formas me ensucio shishishi-**_

_**-¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa?-**_y frunció el ceño, molesta_**-¡en serio, Luffy, suéltame!**_

_**-No…quería abrazarte así desde esta mañana, pero no pude-**_ dijo casi en un susurro, provocando que una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de Nami, paralizándola -_**así que ahora no te dejare ir-**_

Nami se sentía acorralada, no sabia que hacer. Estaba a gusto en los brazos de su capitán y quería corresponderle, pero algo en su interior no la dejaba -_**Luffy...**_- trato de alejarlo otra vez, pero era inútil. Ella no podía hacerlo, no quería alejarlo

El mugiwara estaba tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados cuando se sobresalto al sentir las manos de su navegante recorrerle la espalda, aferrándose a él con fuerza-_**¿Nami?-**_Pero la pelirroja no respondió, solo se aferro aun mas a él. Entonces una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, se sentía muy feliz_**-Nami, te quiero-**_susurro mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, trayendo consigo una agradable sensación de calidez –_**enamórate de mí-**_ y sin esperar respuestas, fue en busca de los labios de su navegante para unirlos con los suyos, en lo que sería un beso cargado de sentimiento. La pelirroja se dejo llevar, correspondiéndole inmediatamente. Dejo a Luffy imponer su ritmo, siendo dulce, inexperto pero a la vez ansioso. Volverla a besar era una de las cosas que más deseaba desde que probó sus labios y no dudo en hacérselo saber a través de su boca, sus labios y su cuerpo. La acerco aun más hacia él y aumento la intensidad del beso, haciéndolo más profundo y pasional. Nami respondió de la misma forma, olvidándose del mundo y de almorzar .Lo único que quería era permanecer en los brazos de su capitán, sentir sus labios y su calidez. En ese momento no le importaba nada más, ya que nada podía igualar la felicidad que sentía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En esos momentos, en el comedor del Sunny…<strong>_

Todos los mugiwaras, a excepción de Luffy y Nami, se encontraran sentados en el comedor…bueno, menos uno que no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro

_**-¿Por qué se están demorando tanto?-**_Sanji se encontraba al borde de un ataque de nervios, llevaba ya tres cigarros y estaba prendiendo el cuarto**-¿**_**qué tanto están haciendo?**_

_**-¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?-**_pregunto Usopp, intrigado-_**Si no han llegado deben tener una razón , además sólo han pasado 10 minutos**_ -

_**-Tengo un mal presentimiento, ese idiota de goma se está comportando extraño ¿Qué se trae con Nami-san?-**_dijo, preocupado

-_**Ahora que lo dices…hace un rato dijo que quería verla**_-se puso a recordar el artillero-_**aunque no sé para que-**__**  
><strong>_

_**-Algo no me deja tranquilo-**_y camino hacia la puerta_**-iré por Nami-san-**_

_**-Cocinero-san-**_lo llamo Robín_**-¿qué preparaste para nosotros hoy? Tengo curiosidad**_-_"debo distraerlo, seguramente Luffy y Nami están hablando de lo que paso"_

_**-Ah, lo siento Robín-chan. Iré a buscar a Nami-san, regreso en unos momentos-**_

_**-Pero…-**_trato de insistir, pero el cocinero ya había salido-_**vaya que es rápido-**_

_**-Déjalo-**_comento Zoro_** -es mejor que se entere ahora-**_

_**-¿Enterarse de qué?-**_pregunto Franky curioso

_**-De que a Luffy le gusta Nami-**_dijo Zoro como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

_**-¿EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?-**_dijeron todos sorprendidos con los ojos saltones_**-¿****EN SERIO?**_

_**-Si, aunque les cueste creerlo-**_confirmo el espadachín_**-me pregunto cómo le estará yendo en este momento... -**_y una mirada picara apareció en su rostro

_**-¡¿QUUUUUEEE MIIIIEEEEERRRDDAAAAA PAAAAASAAAAA AQUIIIIIIIIII?!-**_se escucho gritar en algún lado del barco, retumbando en todo el Sunny. Esa voz definitivamente pertenecía al cocinero

_**-¡Oh! Creo que ya se entero-**_agrego el espadachín con una sonrisa burlona-_**trágate esa, love-cook-**_y siguió riendo entretenido mientras que sus nakamas no salían de la sorpresa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_

Aquí termina este cap, espero que les haya gustado. En los próximos cap sacare mi lado maligno y complicare las cosas (motivo por el cual nombre asi a este cap) asi que esperen sorpresas, ya que aun falta Ryuu. Ya tengo pensado su segundo round, así que él viene con todo. Sanji se entero XD jajajja en el prox cap se verá el desenlace…(pobre cocinero, la que le espera)

Nos vemos hasta la próxima actu, matta nee!


	11. Confusión, sorpresas y decisiones

hola a todos :D

Se que deben odiarme por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero cada capitulo es mas complicado que el anterior -.- y los días pasan y pasan...y la inspiración no llega -.-''' pero bueno, ya no hablare de cosas tristes :) lo bueno es que ya termine(al fin) este cap ;D espero que les guste :3

One piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sensei. Esta historia es sin fines de Lucro

Chapter 11 : Confusión, sorpresas y decisiones

_**Momentos antes de la llegada de Sanji…**_

_**Hora 01:27 pm **_

Ambos nakama siguieron besándose hasta que el moreno decidió romper aquel intimo momento_**-Nami…te gusto…mi beso...-**_pregunto el mugiwara tratando de recuperar el aliento

_**-No me preguntes eso…es vergonzoso-**_se quejo la navegante mientras fruncía el ceño

_**-Pero quiero saberlo**_-insistió -_**anda, dime ¿te gusto?**_-pregunto, sonriente

Nami pensó en evadir la respuesta, pero al ver su rostro alegre y expectante, suspiro resignara-_**Me gusto…aunque solo un poco-**_

_**-¡EH~**__**! ¿Sólo un poco?-**_reclamo el mugiwara, decepcionado _**-¿estás segura?-**_

_**-Sí, lo estoy. Es más, besas terrible- **_afirmo Nami con una sonrisa traviesa-_**tendrás que mejorar si quieres conquistarme- **_

Aquellas palabras animaron increíblemente al mugiwara, provocando que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en sus labios _**-Ya veo, así que solo tengo que mejorar ahahahahaha-**_ exclamo feliz mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Nami- _**menos mal, no sabía qué hacer para enamorarte-**_comento aliviado mientras fortalecía el abrazo-_**Estoy feliz-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En cubierta, al mismo tiempo…<strong>_

Sanji salió a toda velocidad del comedor para buscar a sus nakama. Se detuvo de golpe, y miro de izquierda a derecha activando su radar "Mellorine 2.0", el cual le ayudaba a encontrar a su querida colorina donde quiera que este. El detector no tardo en apuntar a la habitación de las chicas, ya que luego de la separación, este mecanismo único evoluciono siendo capaz de registrar el calor corporal de Nami a través de las paredes

_**-Así que Nami-san sigue ahí…-**_susurro el rubio preocupado y con paso firme, subió las escaleras que lo llevaban a su destino. Cuando estaba pisando los últimos escalones escuchó un par de voces, las cuales reconoció de inmediato_-"Maldito Luffy, sabe perfectamente que está prohibido encerrarse en la habitación de las chicas ¿por que Nami-san lo dejo?"-_pensó irritado mientras caminaba por el balcón.

_**-Sí, lo estoy. Es más, besas terrible-**_escucho de repente el ceja rizada, provocando que se detuviera de golpe-"¿_Nami-san? ¡espera! ¿dijo besar? ¡no me digan que...!"-_pensó anonadado cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle: la puerta estaba entreabierta

_**-Tendrás que mejorar si quieres conquistarme-**__"¿HAH? ¡CON-QUIS-TAR! ¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON "CONQUISTAR", NAMI-SAN?"- _su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de ira debido a sus propias deducciones_-"Cálmate, es imposible. Luffy es un idiota, no sería capaz de besarla. Él nunca…_ "-pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del mugiwara

-_**Ya veo, así que solo tengo que mejorar ahahahahaha- **_Sanji trago en seco y tomó la manilla de la puerta, empujándola lentamente _**-menos mal, no sabía qué hacer para enamorarte-**_y los vio, provocando que su cuerpo quedara clavado en el umbral por la impresión**-**_**Estoy feliz-**_

"_Menos mal, no sabía qué hacer para enamorarte"_… Esa frase…tan solo esa frase…hizo eco en la cabeza del rubio, desconectándolo del mundo por unos instantes. Sus ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa recorrieron la habitación, observando cada detalle de ésta como si estuviera en estado automático: "_Un hombre…Una lady…El hombre esta abrazando a la lady…El hombre esta tocando el cuerpo suave a esa lady…esa lady…su amada lady…Nami-san…¿eh? …¡NAAAAAAAMMMIIIIIII-SSWWAAAAAAAANN!"-_ exclamo mentalmente y algo hizo "clic"en su interior, trayéndolo de vuelta a la cruda realidad

_**-¡¿QUUUUUEEEEE MIIIEEEEERRRDAAAAA PAAAAAASAAAAAA AQUIIIIIIIII!?-**_grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras entraba a la habitación hecho una fiera

_**-¡Oh! ¡Sanji-kun!-**_exclamo Nami alegre-_**que sorpresa-**_

_**-¡Ah! Sanji ¿Vienes por nosotros?-**_hablo el mugiwara, feliz-_**Lo siento, nos demoramos demasiado-**_

_**-¿Eso no es tu culpa? **_–Hizo énfasis la navegante, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño_** - se suponía que hablaríamos después de almorzar-**_

_**-Es que no podía esperar -**_y sonrió aun mas amplio-_**quería hablar contigo y contarte todo-**_

Al cocinero le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo, se sentía fuera de lugar_-"¿me están ignorando?"-_se pregunto anonadado cuando se dio cuenta de otro detalle-_**¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO DE GOMA!-**_grito, sobresaltando a sus nakamas_-**¡¿**__**POR CUÁNTO TIEMPO PIENSAS SEGUIR ABRAZANDO DESVERGONZADAMENTE A NAMI-SAAAAAN!-**_

_**-¿Eh?-**_dijeron al mismo tiempo cuando se dieron cuenta del hecho. Nami retiro las manos de la espalda del mugiwara, pero Luffy no hizo ningún movimiento, acción que extraño a la navegante

_**-Luffy ¿qué estás haciendo?**_ _**saca tus brazos**_-le dijo tranquilamente

_**-Es que…¿tengo qué soltarte?-**_reclamo con un puchero-_**no quiero~, se siente bien estar así contigo-**_y fortaleció el abrazo, provocando que la navegante luchara consigo misma para no corresponderle

_**-Pues tendrás que querer-**_le dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras le pinchaba el brazo con un dedo_**-Sanji-kun nos está esperando-**_

El cocinero, quien estaba confuso por la situación, se sentía como un completo idiota. Debido a la impresión de la escena no podía despegar sus pies del umbral, impidiendo que le pateara hasta el alma al mugiwara por su atrevimiento. Sentía que todo era irreal, que estaba en la peor de sus pesadillas

_**-¿No puedo quedarme así?-**_siguió quejándose el moreno -_**anda Nami, un ratito mas-**_

_**-Por supuesto que no-**_dijo con voz firme-_** Ya suéltame-**_

_**-Pero…-**_

_**-¡Pero nada!-**_y suspiro para relajarse_**-me gustaría comer algo ¿sabes? Vamos a almorzar- **_

_**-Está bien**_-accedió el mugiwara muy a su pesar, retirando sus brazos del cuello de la pelirroja-_**necesitas comer, debes tener hambre-**_y recibiendo una hermosa sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de su navegante, camino con paso firme hacia la puerta-_**Bien ¿**__**nos vamos?-**_le dijo sonriente al rubio una vez que se encontró a su lado

_**-Luffy…-**_pronuncio ásperamente mientras lo jalaba de la chaqueta escarlata, sacudiéndolo_**-¡¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE MIERDA PASA AQUI?!-**_le exigió con una expresión terrorífica, como un demonio del inframundo

_**-¿Eh? ¿a qué te refieres?-**_pregunto inocente, haciendo que las llamas de ira del rubio explotaran estrepitosamente

_**-¡¿CÓMO QUE A QUÉ ME REFIERO?! ¡¿QUÉ HACÍAS ABRAZANDO A **__**MI**__** NAMI-SAN?!-**_grito como si el sólo pronunciar esas palabras fueran la peor tortura que pusiera sufrir-_** NO CREÍ QUE FUERAS UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO CALENTURIENTO **__**¿DESDE CUANDO LA ESTAS ACOSANDO?-**_

_**-Sanji-kun ¿me puedes decir quién es "tu" Nami?-**_hablo con voz firme la navegante-_**no te tomes privilegios que no tienes. Además Luffy no es ningún pervertido. Deja de referirte a él de esa forma-**_

_**-Mellorine…**_-pronuncio destrozado mientras soltaba a Luffy y se dirigía hacia su amada colorina, caminando lentamente como si tuviera plomo en los zapatos-_**dime que esto es una broma**_-pidió suplicante-_**dime que esta goma calenturienta solamente se atrevió a abrazarte. Por favor, dime que no te beso –**_

Nami se sorprendió-"_¿acaso también nos escucho?"-__**nosotros…-**_

_**-Pues si la bese-**_admitió el mugiwara mientras se hurgaba la nariz-_**hace un rato- **_

_**-¡LUFFY!-**_exclamo Nami escandalizada-_**¡NO HABLES DE MAS!-**_

_**-Pero si es cierto-**_se justifico_**-ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos-**_

En shock, el cocinero se encontraba en un profundo shock, no podía creer lo que oía _**-¿no es la primera vez?-**_pregunto con un hilo de voz

_**-No, es la segunda-**_volvió a responder el mugiwara, ganándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

_**-¡DEJA DE CONTARLE TODO!-**_bramó la navegante

Aquella confesión hizo que el cocinero una vez más se desconectara del mundo. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a ordenarse como si fueran parte de un rompecabezas y al fin comprendió aquello que no encajaba en su hipótesis, o mejor dicho, aquello que se negaba a aceptar luego de observarlos juntos _-" La forma en que sonríes…ese brillo en tus ojos cuando lo miras…la forma en que lo defiendes…Nami-san…¿desde cuando tu lo…?" __**–Maldito…-**_carraspeo con voz grave mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Volvió a tomar al mugiwara de la chaqueta, acechándolo con la mirada -_** de todas las mujeres ¿por qué tuviste que escoger a Nami-san?**__-"¿cómo lograste que te amara sin que yo me diera cuenta? ¿qué hiciste para que ella se fijara en ti? "_

_**-Mmm…realmente no lo sé, son muchas cosas**_-contesto el moreno, sorprendiendo a los presentes-_**pero quiero que Nami sea la persona que esté a mi lado, es lo que decidí- **_y sonrió ampliamente-_**¿****me apoyaras, Sanji? Nami aun no se enamora de mí-**_

_**-¡JAMAS PODRIA APOYAR A UN IDIOTA COMO TU!-**_grito enfurecido

_**-¡Ahahahaha!**_ _**Estaba seguro que te negarías, Zoro tenía razón, pero ya verás como lo consigo al final-**_y lo miro con convicción-_**tendrás que aceptarlo quieras o no ¡Nami es la mujer que quiero y voy a enamorarla!- **_

"¿_Esto es una broma verdad? no es posible...¿Luffy también la ama? ¿Eso quiere decir que es mutuo?"-_se pregunto una y otra vez abatido mientras sentía su mundo derrumbarse_-"¿Cuando fue que empezó esta historia de amor? ¿Por qué no estuve ahí para impedirlo? Maldición, me confié demasiado, con lo idiota que se veía…"-_y lo observo, viendo cada detalle de su rostro con un profundo rencor_-"¡IMPERDONABLE!" –__**Ero Luffy… -**_pronuncio con la mirada oculta mientras lo soltaba -_**tengo un regalo para ti…-**_

_**-¿Eh? Qu...-**_fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, ya que sorpresivamente Sanji lo pateo con todas sus fuerzas, causando que saliera volando por la puerta para terminar estrellándose en el trinquete del Sunny go

-_**¡****LUFFY!-**_exclamo sorprendida Nami -_**¿por qué hiciste eso?**_-le reclamo al rubio, enojada

-_**Porque es un idiota- **_contesto con amargura_**-ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de lo que sientes…y dice esa estupidez ¡realmente es un idiota!-**_

_**-¿Eh?¿cómo lo…?-**_pregunto desconcertada

_**-Te conozco mejor que nadie, Nami-san-**_y la miro desconcertado, con incomprensión en sus ojos_**- y al convivir contigo todos los días he aprendido a entenderte. Todos somos nakama, desde el momento que Luffy se cruzo en nuestras vidas lo somos, y porque sé que ese lazo es importante para cada uno de nosotros, jamás lo pondríamos en peligro por algo estúpido. Nami-san…-**_y comenzó a temblar, preocupando a la pelirroja_**-¡TÚ JAMÁS DEJARÍAS QUE ESE IDIOTA SE ACERCARA A TI CON ESAS INTENSIONES SI NO ESTUVIERAS DE ACUERDO!–**_grito alterado_**- ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE SIENTES ALGO POR ÉL!-**_aseguro con dolor, aquellas palabras que salían de su boca eran como veneno-_**no hay otra explicación…- **_soltó con un hilo de voz

-_**Sanji-kun…-**_

_**-Realmente no sabe cómo tratar a una dama-**_critico de mala gana, caris bajo-_**y aun así se gano tú corazón…no lo entiendo…-**_

_**-¡SANJI! ¡CABRÓN! ¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO!-**_grito Luffy hecho una fiera mientras estiraba su brazo para entrar una vez más a la habitación

_**-¡TE LO MERECÍAS!-**_respondió furioso-_**¡****Y SI QUIERES OTRA, CON GUSTO TE LA DOY!-**_

_**-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?-**_

_**-¡QUE TE QUEDE CLARO! ¡ DEFENDERÉ A NAMI-SAN DE CUALQUIER IDIOTA QUE SE ATREVA A LASTIMARLA!-**_exclamo, orgulloso_**-¡Y ESA PATADA FUE DE ADVERTENCIA! ¡SI LE HACES DAÑO, NO ME DETENDRÉ HASTA ACABAR CONTIGO!-**_

_**-¡YO NO LE HARÉ DAÑO A NADIE Y MUCHO MENOS A NAMI!-**_grito desafiante_**- ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS CREES QUE SOY, SANJI?!-**_

_**-Este imbécil…**_murmuro, molesto-_**¡****ERES EL IDIOTA QUE LA ESTA ACOSANDO! ¡ESO ES LO QUE ERES!-**_

_**-¡REPITE ESO, CABRÓN!- **_

_**-Luffy, Sanji-kun, ya es suficiente-**_dijo Nami, firmemente-_**tranquilícense-**_

_**-Nami-san…-**_contesto el ceja rizada, preocupado_**-Yo sólo quiero…-**_pero fue interrumpido

_**-Sanji-kun, creo que fui lo suficientemente clara-**_ sentencio Nami para luego suspirar-_**por lo que dijiste hace un momento**_ _**ya comprendes la situación, todo es cierto…-**_y lo miro a los ojos, con decisión- _**es por eso que ¿puedes dejar de complicar las cosas y aceptarlo?-**_

"_Nami-san ¿por qué lo escogiste a él? ¿por qué?…"_-Sanji oculto su miraba bajo el cabello a la vez que encendía un cigarro, eso lo ayudaba a relajarse sin importar la situación. Necesitaba pensar con la mente fría para asimilar las palabras que diría a continuación, ya que iban en contra de su voluntad -_**De acuerdo…-**_y exhaló el humo que retenían sus pulmones en ese momento_**- sólo porque me lo pides tú, Nami-san-**_y trago en seco_**- Aun no logro asimilar todo esto, pero si tú lo haces, no me queda otro remedio que aceptar tu decisión**__-"solo porque no quiero verte sufrir por mi culpa, dejaré que este imbécil te haga feliz…"_

_**-Gracias Sanji-kun-**_suspiro ya más tranquila, logrando que el cocinero le dirigiera una débil sonrisa antes de caer al piso con una fuerte depresión

_**-Sanji**_- lo llamo con seriedad-_**sólo te diré esto una vez, así que escucha-**_y el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia Luffy, frunciendo el ceño mientras se reincorporaba_**- quiero evitar otra situación como la de Usopp, realmente no quiero que vuelva a pasar, pero si me atacas otra vez, sin importar el motivo que tengas ¡te pateare el trasero!-**_dijo muy seguro de sus palabras-_**espero que lo tengas en cuenta, porque no me contendré si lo haces-**_

Sanji lo observo unos momentos antes de hablar, analizando la situación_** -Tranquilo capitán, eso no pasara si no lo inicias, después de todo tú eres el idiota aquí-**_y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, sorprendiendo al mugiwara_**-Tu único deber es hacer a Nami-san feliz, si lo haces yo no haré nada para interponerme-**_

_**-¡De eso puedes estar seguro, será feliz!-**_aclaro ya más relajado, sonriendo ampliamente.

Ambos nakama se miraron con honor, como sellando una promesa silenciosa hasta que un extraño sonido desvió su atención, desconcertando a ambos nakama

_**-¿Podemos irnos ya?-**_pregunto Nami algo apenada, ya que fue su estomago el que hizo aquel extraño ruido-_**quiero almorzar**_-

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, aquella lady seguía siendo su amada colorina después de todo_**-¡Hai! ¡Mellorine!-**_exclamo alegre mientras daba vueltas en su huracán de amor_**-preparé un platillo exquisito, estoy seguro que te va a encantar-**_

_**-¡Ahahahahaha! ¡Estas hambrienta!-**_rió a carcajadas el mugiwara_**-¡vámonos ya! Antes que Nami se desmaye Ahahahaha-**_le indico a Sanji con una amplia sonrisa

_**-¡NO SOY COMO TÚ!-**_reclamo Nami sonrojada, causando una carcajada de ambos chicos-_**¡Y YA PAREN DE REÍR!-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el comedor de los mugiwaras…<strong>_

_**-Aquí vienen-**_anuncio Usopp, quien vigilaba desde la puerta de la cocina_**-¡todos a sus posiciones!-**_

Y dicho y hecho, todos comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro con grandes sonrisas mientras se preparaban para la actuación de sus vidas. Gracias al comentario del espadachín y a los poderes de la akuma no mi de Robín, pudieron enterarse de todo lo que habia pasado en la habitación de las chicas sin tener la necesidad de salir, por lo cual decidieron divertirse un poco a costa de sus nakama

_**-¡Suerte chicos!**_-los alentó el artillero mientras se sentaba y ponía cara de aburrido-_"Esto va a ser divertido"-_se dijo en sus adentros cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió, entrando los miembros que faltaban de la banda

_**-¡Al fin llegan!-**_reclamo Zoro de mal humor

_**-¿Qué les pasó, chicos? **_-pregunto Franky, arqueando una ceja

_**-Siento el retraso**_-se disculpo Nami mientras se dirigía a su puesto

_**-Teníamos cosas que hablar, lo siento-**_comento Luffy sentándose a la mesa_**-¡Sanji! ¡Comida!**_

_**-¡YA LO SE!-**_grito fastidiado, caminando hacia la cocina_**-denme unos minutos y les sirvo. A esta hora la comida debió enfriarse-**_ anuncio en voz alta

_**-No te preocupes, Sanji-**_dijo Chopper con una sonrisa-_**tomate tú tiempo-**_

_**-¿Eh? gracias…-**_dijo algo desconcertado el cocinero, devolviéndole el gesto

Silencio. Todos se encontraban a la espera de la señal para iniciar el plan que habían ideado minutos atrás. Usopp miró a los principales involucrados, observando que estos se encontraban cada uno en su mundo. Sonrió por lo bajo_-"creo que ya es el momento"-_y se toco la punta de la nariz mientras miraba a Brook, quien era el encargado de iniciar la broma_-"¡que comience el show!"_

_**-Lo lamento si soy indiscreto-**_comento el Soul King cortésmente-_**pero ¿de qué tenían que hablar?-**_

_**-¡Ah! Nosotros…-**_

_**-¡Hablamos de la ruta!-**_exclamo Nami de repente, interrumpiendo a Luffy-"_no pueden enterarse de lo que paso…aun no"_

_**-¿Ruta?-**_se pregunto a si mismo el mugiwara, extrañado

_**-Ah~ de la ruta~-**_dijeron la mayoría de los presentes con ojos entrecerrados y sonrisas torcidas-_**así que de la ruta, eh…-**_volvieron a decir con malicia

Silencio una vez más. Todos las miradas estaban centradas en Luffy y en ella, incrementando su sensación de incomodidad_-"¿Qué les pasa a todos? Actúan extraño ¿podría ser que…?"-_y su mente proceso la información, sintiendo como un frió sudor comenzaba a recorrer su frente. Miró a Robín para comprobar si su teoría era cierta, y la morena simplemente sonrió, estremeciéndola al notar un extraño brillo en sus ojos_-"¡¿acaso todos lo saben ya?!"-_

_**-Dime pequeña**_-siguió Franky con el plan_-**¿**__**qué de interesante tenia la ruta para haberles tomado tanto tiempo?-**_

La navegante se puso en estado de alerta y comenzó a ver sus posibilidades. Ella podía actuar bien y manipular la situación, pero su plan tenía un punto débil: Luffy. Se encontraba al otro extremo de la mesa con cara de no entender nada, fuera de su alcance, por lo que no podría controlar lo que dijera. Suspiro para luego mirar a Franky, quien no llevaba sus lentes de sol en ese momento

_**-Y bien**_-hablo una vez más el cybor de forma alegre -_**¿****qué pasa con la ruta?-**_y luego de esa pregunta, algunas risitas se escucharon en el ambiente

_**-No pasa nada, ahora todo está bien**_-dijo tranquilamente, no se dejaría vencer

_**-¡Aw! Ya veo-**_exclamó Franky aun mas ansioso_**-pero sabes, el grito de hace un momento…no creo que haya sido por hablar de la ruta-**_y le guiño el ojo, provocando que un fuerte escalofrío le recorriera la espalda

_**-Es cierto-**_agrego Zoro con malicia-_**el grito del ero-cook fue demasiado apasionado…¿qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos para sorprenderlo así?-**_

_**-¡No hacíamos nada!-**_aseguro Nami con ímpetu, sintiendo de un momento a otro que las miradas se intensificaban. Aquel brillo en los ojos de sus nakamas no le gustaba_-"¿qué se proponen?"-__**no sé de que me hablan- **_

_**-No hacían nada, eh…-**_comentaron todos los presentes, incluso Robín, con grandes sonrisas retorcidas _**-¿estás segura?- **_

A la pelirroja comenzó a latirte la vena de la frente_-"Estos idiotas…"-_ y con decisión se paró de la silla mientras golpeaba la mesa con su mano_**-Si tienen algo que decir ¡díganlo ahora!-**_exigió con el ceño fruncido

Nuevamente se produjo un silencio incomodo. Todos los presentes la miraron, sorprendidos, más no se intimidaron por la mirada de la chica

_**-Nami ¿por qué piensas eso?-**_esta vez fue el turno de Chopper, quien la miraba con infinita curiosidad-_**te ves nerviosa ¿paso algo que no sabemos?-**_

_**-¿No serán ustedes los que tienen algo que decir?-**_ continúo Zoro con una mirada picara-_**parecen sospechosos-**_

_**-Capitán-san-**_lo llamo Robín con una sonrisa-_**¿de qué hablaste con Nami?-**_

_**-¡Ya es suficiente!-**_elevo la voz antes de que el mugiwara pudiera contestar_**-¿escucharon, verdad?-**_pregunto al fin, sintiéndose en el ojo de un huracán

_**-¿Escuchar qué cosa?-**_contesto esta vez Usopp -_**¿****paso algo interesante entre ustedes dos, Nami?-**_dijo con picardía, a la vez que sus nakamas asentían con grandes sonrisas en complicidad

_**-Nosotros…-**_

_**-¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? Se comportan extraño -**_hablo al fin Luffy, el cual se encontraba completamente confundido por la actitud de sus nakama –_**¿****y a qué te refieres con lo de la ruta, Nami?-**_

"_Idiota, mejor te hubieras quedado callado"-_pensó Sanji desde la cocina

Gracias a la observación tardía de su capitán y a la expresión furiosa de la navegante por el comentario de éste, los mugiwara no pudieron soportar más y estallaron en carcajadas, dejando a Luffy aun mas aturdido. Las carcajadas fueron tan intensas que llegaban a retorcerse en sus asientos del dolor de estomago y algunos hasta lloraban. Realmente su plan había resultado a la perfección

_**-¡Wou! ¡Parecen felices hoy, chicos!**__-_comento alegre el mugiwara al verlos tan animados-_**¿pasó algo divertido?-**_pregunto curioso, lo cual provoco una nueva ola de carcajadas. Nami simplemente suspiro mientras volvía a tomar asiento, no podía hacer nada si sus nakama ya lo sabían todo. Decidió dejarlos reír hasta que comenzara la ronda de preguntas, así tendría tiempo para pensar en su respuesta y ahorrarse el mal rato.

_**-Bien, chicos ¡ya está listo!-**_anuncio Sanji mientras salía de la cocina con un par de bandejas llenas de comida, centrando la atención de todos

_**-¡COMIDA! ¡COMIDA! ¡COMIDA!-**_gritaba Luffy emocionado mientras golpeaba la mesa con los cubiertos, ganándose una fuerte patada del cocinero

-_**TE HE DICHO HASTA EL CANSANCIO QUE LAS DAMAS PRIMERO!**_ -

Y así… luego de unos minutos, el comedor volvió a la misma rutina de siempre.

Nami creyó que, en cualquier momento, sus nakama comenzarían a preguntar sobre lo que había pasado, pero…NADA, ni siquiera un comentario. Unos hablaban tranquilamente, otros reían, algunos discutían y Luffy seguía robando comida. Todo normal.

Tenía una vaga idea de su plan y eso la tranquilizaba de alguna forma, ya que estaban esperando que fueran ellos quienes dieran la noticia_-"realmente pueden ser considerados…"-_pensó aliviada mientras miraba su plato y comenzaba a comer-"_ahora solo me queda hablar con Ryuu.¡Bien! Iré después de almorzar, debo darle una respuesta adecuada"-_y con su decisión tomada, pidió a Sanji un plato mas de comida

_**-Hai! Nami-swaaan!-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aproximadamente una hora y media después, en cubierta…<strong>_

La colorina de la tripulación se encontraba en su huerto personal de mandarinas. Tenía un pequeño canasto con frutas en su mano izquierda y unas tijeras en la derecha, las cuales usaba para cosechar. Miro al cielo para apreciar el buen tiempo y volvió a su labor, ya que pensaba llevarle algunas mandarinas a Ryuu

Se encontraba algo preocupada. De alguna manera todo le había resultado medianamente bien ese día…lo de Sanji…sus nakama…la conversación con Luffy…había logrado afrontar todas esas situaciones, pero aun debía hablar con Ryuu ¿Qué le dirá cuando sepa que le gusta su capitán? ¿Se pondrá triste? ¿lo aceptara? ¿O se opondrá? Aquellos pensamientos la atormentaban

Se sentó unos momentos en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el mástil principal para relajar su mente-_**Primero debo llamarlo- **_se dijo a sí misma y comenzó a observar a su alrededor. En esos momentos Franky, Usopp, Chopper y Zoro se encontraban en el mercado de Golden Clover; Sanji estaba en la cocina; Robín leía mientras escuchaba los solos de guitarra de Brook y Luffy…no tenía ni la menor idea. Desapareció poco después del almuerzo, así que su paradero era desconocido.

Al ver que nadie la observaba, saco su den den muchi bebe del interior de su polera rosa y espero a que el meteorólogo contestara

_**-Aló ¿Nami?-**_

_**-Hola Ryuu ¿cómo te encuentras?-**_

_**-Mejor ahora que escucho tu voz. Dime ¿a qué debo tu llamado?**_-dijo cortésmente

_**-¿Puedo verte más tarde?- **_

_**-Sí, claro que puedes. Dime ¿quieres hablar de lo que paso anoche?-**_dijo de forma casual, sorprendiendo a Nami

_**-Sí, necesito decirte un par de cosas… además de comprobar si tus heridas están bien-**_

_**-¿No confías en mi?-**_pronuncio con un tono juguetón_**-ya cure mis heridas, estoy bien-**_

_**-¿Lo hiciste tu mismo?-**_preguntó, intrigada

_**-Si ¿por qué lo preguntas?-**_

_**-Entonces definitivamente debo ir a verlas, apuesto que solo te pusiste curitas-**_ lo regaño tiernamente

Silencio. Nami había dado en el clavo_**-etto…mi abuelo siempre me dijo que las curitas sanaban todo-**_se justifico un poco apenado

La navegante no pudo evitar reír-_**pero no curan fracturas jajajajaja**_-

_**-Iré al doctor más tarde, no creas que soy tan descuidado-**_se defendió-_** pero ya que vendrás puedo relajarme. ¿Serias mi enfermera por hoy?-**_pronuncio de forma coqueta

_**-No lo sé…puede ser-**_contestó la pelirroja de forma misteriosa

Ahora Ryuu era quien reía a través del den den muchi_**- Jajajaja entiendo, entonces te espero en mi submarino- **_

_**-De acuerdo. En una hora estaré por allá-**_

_**-Entonces…nos vemos-**_

_**-Nos vemos-**_y colgó.

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente para luego ampliar aun más su sonrisa_**-no sé de que estaba preocupada, sólo con escucharte unos momentos mis temores se esfumaron. Realmente eres genial, Ryuu-**_y tomando el canasto con mandarinas, se dirigió a su habitación-_**Bien, debo darme prisa-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el bosque, cerca del Sunny Go (una hora y media antes)<strong>_

Luffy se encontraba en la copa de un gran árbol de color gris. Usando su mano de visera para evitar los rayos del sol, comenzó a observar el paisaje con una expresión que revelaba su frustración -_**que raro, estoy seguro que lo vi por aquí ¿donde estará?-**_se dijo a si mismo mientras estiraba su brazo de goma para recorrer el lugar.

Comenzó a ir de árbol en árbol, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para subir a las copas más altas. No podía encontrar lo que andaba buscando-_**por aquí no está, probaré por ese lado**_-y así, se mantuvo dando vueltas por aquel bosque

Había pasado más de una hora y nada. Al parecer ese lugar misterioso que encontró un día explorando se había esfumado por arte de magia. Suspiro agotado-_**al parecer encontrarlo será más difícil de lo que pensé**_- y una vez más, se subió a la copa de un gran árbol de hojas Calipso para observar el paisaje. Forzó su vista al máximo para ver si encontraba aquel resplandor dorado y luego de varios minutos lo distinguió a lo lejos, provocando que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en su rostro-_**¡OH!¡AHÍ ESTA! ¡SABIA QUE ERA POR AQUÍ!- **_exclamo emocionado mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ese lugar-_**brillan tanto como el oro, ahora entiendo porque el mercado se llama así!-**_y una vez que llego a su destino, bajo por las ramas de un árbol color mostaza_**-Wooooou! ¡que hermoso es! ¡hay un montón de tréboles en este lugar! ¡Increíble!-**_y recostándose un momento sobre ellos, observo el cielo con una sonrisa_**- al parecer este claro es diferente al que encontré ese día, el otro era mucho más pequeño-**_y sentándose un momento, tomo uno de los tréboles para observarlo de cerca_**- A Nami…¿le gustaran? Estos tréboles no son de oro, pero brillan un montón. Espero que le guste mi sorpresa shishishi-**_y reincorporándose, miro por última vez el lugar para memorizar su ubicación -_**¡Bien! Iré por ella antes de que se me haga tarde, sólo brillaran mientras sea de día–**_y estirando su brazo, comenzó su retorno al barco pirata-_**espero que no haya salido-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En cubierta…<strong>_

La pelirroja salió de su habitación con una nueva tenida (una sudadera verde olivo y un short blanco) y una mochila, en la cual llevaba las mandarinas para Ryuu. Bajo la escalera y vio que Robín la observaba, así que se dirigió directo hacia ella

_**-¿Iras?-**_pregunto simplemente la arqueóloga, sabiendo que la navegante entendería solo con esa palabra

_**-Sí, regresare más tarde-**_

_**-Ya veo, espero que todo salga bien-**_le dijo sinceramente

_**-Gracias, eso espero yo también. No quiero hacerle daño-**_pronuncio tristemente

_**-Creo que será imposible debido a las circunstancias, pero creo que tienes buenas razones. Si estás segura de lo que sientes no debería haber mayores problemas-**_y la miro comprensiva-mente_**-él lo entenderá-**_

_**-Ryuu es un buen chico, deseo que sea feliz…**_ -y acomodando su mochila, sonrió _**-bien, me voy. Después te cuento como me fue-**_y comenzó a caminar cuando…

_**-Nami-**_la detuvo la morena_**-¿Le dijiste a Luffy que iras? -**_

_**-No, no sé donde está. Si lo ves y pregunta por mí ¿puedes decírselo? no quiero que pase lo mismo de anoche-**_

_**-No te preocupes, se lo diré. Buen viaje-**_y viendo como la navegante dejaba el barco, volvió a concentrarse en su lectura

Brook, quien se encontraba en cubierta al igual que la arqueóloga, había escuchado toda la conversación entre sus nakamas. Miro curioso a la morena, debatiéndose entre si debía preguntar o no aquellas dudas que rondaban su cabeza

-_**Robín-san-**_se decidió al fin_**-disculpa la intromisión, pero ¿de qué hablaba Nami-san? ¿quién es ese chico?-**_pregunto cortésmente

_**-¿Ryuu-san? Es un amigo de ella-**_contesto la morena, deteniendo su lectura momentáneamente

_**-Ah~-**_comento como si nada, mientras que otra duda se le vino a la mente-_**¿****y a qué se refería con lo de anoche?-**_

La arqueóloga soltó una pequeña risita-_**veo que escuchaste perfectamente ¿pero sabes? creo que debes disculparme. No soy la indicada para contarte los detalles-**_

_**-¿Eh? ¡no hay problema, Robín-san!-**_aclaro de inmediato el esqueleto_**-es solo que al escuchar a Nami-san tuve un mal presentimiento y mi piel se erizo, aunque yo no tengo piel yohohohoho-**_

_**-No te preocupes, no pasa nada malo-**_lo tranquilizo la morena

_**-¡OI~! CHICOOOS!-**_se escucho gritar a lo lejos

-_**¡****Luffy-san!-**_exclamo alegre el Soul King cuando distinguió a su capitán.

El mugiwara corrió hasta la orilla del Sunny y estirando su brazo, subió al Sunny go de un salto

_**-¿Y Nami?-**_pregunto alegre mirando hacia todos lados, buscándola

_**-Salió hace un momento**_-contesto el Soul King

_**-¿Eh~? ¿salió?-**_pronuncio desilusionado-_**¿fue al pueblo?-**_

Pero el esqueleto no supo qué responder, así que miro a la arqueóloga para que lo ayudara

_**-Fue a visitar a Ryuu-san. Dijo que llegaría más tarde-**_

A Luffy inmediatamente le cambio el semblante_**- ¿al "nariz chueca"? ¿Por qué?-**_pregunto, desconcertado

_**-Dijo que debían hablar sobre lo que paso anoche-**_comento Robín_**-además de darle una respuesta a su declaración–**_

_**-¿EH~? ¿¡DECLARACIÓN!?-**_exclamo el Soul King boquiabierto cuando escucho esa parte

_**-¿Hace cuanto salió?-**_pregunto con urgencia

_**-Unos 10 minutos-**_contesto Brook, preocupado por la actitud del mugiwara

_**-Entonces aun puedo alcanzarla...-**_y dándose media vuelta, comenzó a correr hacia el bosque-_**¡LES ENCARGO EL SUNNY!-**_grito a lo lejos, dejando a esqueleto intranquilo

_**-Robín-san-**_la llamo, confuso-_**no es que dude de tus palabras, pero ¿estás segura de que todo está bien?-**_

_**-Eso creo-**_comento la arqueóloga mirando hacia el bosque, donde había desaparecido su capitán-_**no sería justo que las cosas se complicaran entre ellos dos-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Minutos después…en la salida del bosque <strong>_

Nami distinguía a lo lejos el mercado, logrando que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro

-_**Ahora sólo me queda llegar al muelle...- **_susurro para si misma cuando comenzó a oír pasos detrás suyo, sobresaltándola _**-¡¿quien anda ahí?!-**_exclamo mientras se ponía en guardia y sacaba su perfect clima tact_**-¡contesten!-**_

_**-¡Nami!-**_exclamo una voz conocida a lo lejos_**-¡soy yo!-**_

_**-¿Luffy? ¿Qué haces aquí?-**_pregunto, sorprendida

_**-Hable con Robín hace un momento-**_explico mientras se acercaba a ella_**-¿iras a ver al "nariz chueca"?-**_

La navegante lo observo unos segundos antes de contestar-_"¿por qué esta preocupado?"__**-hay un par de cosas que necesito hablar con él, así que iré a verlo-**_le dijo tranquilamente

_**-¿Es por lo que te dijo anoche?-**_

_**-Si, necesito darle una respuesta…-**_aclaro mientras sonreía_** –así que regresare al Sunny más tarde-**_

El mugiwara oculto su mirada detrás de su cabello, se sentía muy inquieto- _**¿tienes que ir? ¿no puedes decírselo por el den den muchi?-**_

La pelirroja se desconcertó ante esa respuesta -_"no será que…"__**-¿Luffy?-**_lo llamo con una tierna expresión_**-¿sigues celoso de Ryuu?-**_

_**-¡Sabes que lo estoy!-**_le dijo frunciendo el ceño_**-no me gusta que sea tan cariñoso contigo ¡te aseguro que tratara de besarte! ¡Es por eso que no puedo quedarme tranquilo!-**_

La navegante no pudo evitar reír, molestando aun más al mugiwara_**-eres un idiota ¿sabes?-**_

_**-¿Qué dijiste?- **_reclamo

_**-No te preocupes por eso, no pasará nada-**_lo tranquilizo-_**solo iré a hablar con él-**_

_**-¿Estás segura de que estarás bien?-**_la miro, aun preocupado

_**-Lo estoy, así que deja de pensar tonterías. Le prometí que llegaría en una hora-**_

_**-Maldito "nariz chueca"-**_murmuro de mala gana mientras ponía una expresión extraña_**-no te quedaras con Nami-**_

_**-¿Qué dijiste?-**_pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se acercaba a su rostro_**-¿quién no se quedará conmigo?-**_

_**-¡Ese imbécil!-**_

Y otra vez comenzó a reír_**-¿Aun no te das cuenta de cómo me siento, verdad?-**_pregunto entre risas

_**-¿Lo que sientes…?-**_repitió el moreno, desconcertado

_**-¿Acaso piensas que eres el único feliz cuando me abrazas? ¿O cuando me besas? Yo también me siento feliz cuando estoy a tu lado -**_

_**-¿¡En serio!?-**_exclamo, emocionado

_**-Dios mío…-**_suspiro desilusionada mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente _**-¿acaso tengo que comerte a besos para que te des cuenta? Aunque no sería mala idea… - **_y mirándolo con determinación, estiro su mejilla para regañarle un poco_**-escúchame bien: cuando regrese al Sunny hablaremos sobre esto, por ahora debo irme-**_y soltándole la mejilla comenzó a caminar hacia el mercado-_**No te metas en problemas-**_

_**-¡Nami!-**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?-**_contesto mientras se giraba

_**-Si dices que te sientes feliz**_…-comenzó a reflexionar el mugiwara alegremente_**- ¿eso significa que comenzaste a quererme? -**_

_**-La respuesta debería ser obvia ¿no crees?-**_le dijo de forma coqueta_**- tendrás que esperar si quieres que te lo diga…o que te lo demuestre-**_y aquella sonrisa traviesa volvió a aparecer-_**voy atrasada**_-

-_**Está bien-**_se resigno _**-esperare, pero no te demores mucho, hay un lugar que quiero enseñarte. Estoy seguro que te gustara-**_exclamo alegre

_**-Haré lo que pueda-**_y antes que el mugiwara la detuviera una vez más, comenzó a caminar hacia el muelle donde se encontraba el submarino de Ryuu-_**hablaremos después**_-

Y así, luego de unos segundos, desaparecio completamente de la vista de Luffy- _**Ese "nariz chueca"…espero que no le haga nada a Nami. Ella cambia mucho cuando lo va a ver ¿por qué no puedo estar tranquilo? -**_y entre dudas, se dirigió al león-chan para esperar a su navegante

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el submarino de Ryuu<strong>_

El meteorólogo se encontraba en su sala de estudio leyendo un libro cuando, de pronto, lo cerró y lo lanzo suavemente hacia la mesa

_**-No puedo relajarme-**_y suspirando, comenzó a analizar su situación_**-Nami vendrá en un rato más y hablaremos de lo que paso anoche. Maldición ¿qué me dirá? ¿le gustaré?-**_y una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, se encontraba muy deprimido_**- soy un idiota, ya se su respuesta y aun así me ilusiono ¿desde cuando soy tan masoquista?-**_y dejándose caer en el sillón, comenzó a mirar al techo _**-Cuando me declare fui sincero con ella, realmente la quiero, pero mis sentimientos no le llegaron. Dijo que no podía besarme ¿por qué? ¿acaso le gusta otro hombre?-**_y se giro, colocando un brazo detrás de su cabeza como almohada- _**Puede ser…y el único que se me viene a la mente es su capitán. Ni siquiera me conoce y casi me mata por estar cerca de ella. Nami le gusta, estoy seguro-**_y volvió a suspirar_**-¿Que debo hacer? no puedo renunciar a ella. Aun no comienzo a conquistarla, sólo le he dicho como me siento…- **_y de un momento a otro, un pensamiento fugaz lo hizo reflexionar_**- Ahora que lo pienso ¿mi relación con ella es normal? Somos amigos, pero la forma en que nos tratamos es como si fuéramos algo más. Sé que no le soy indiferente por la forma en que reacciona a mis caricias…ella debe sentir algo por mi…algo mas que una amistad-**_y sentándose en el sillón cayo en cuenta de sus propias palabras-_**¡****eso es! **__**siempre nos tratamos como amigos a pesar de la atracción que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Aun si esta enamorada de alguien más, es imposible que le sea indiferente-**_y la determinación apareció en su rostro, alentándolo_**- Los sentimientos de las personas pueden cambiar y Nami no es la excepción, aun tengo una oportunidad-**_y una idea se le vino a la mente, entusiasmandolo-_**Si su respuesta es negativa, apostaré todo lo que tengo. La conozco demasiado bien, sé lo que le gusta y utilizare eso a mi favor-**_y sonriendo aun más amplio, se levanto del sillón para dirigirse a la puerta_**- Te enamoraras de mi, Nami, no podrás ignorarme…no después de lo que te tengo preparado-**_

_**Continuara**_

* * *

><p><em>y aqui termina este cap :D que piensan? les gusto como quedo el SanjiXNamiXLuffy del inicio? a decir verdad ese fue mi dolor de cabeza -.- todo lo que escribia de ellos terminaba en tragedia XD asi que me tome mi tiempo para pensar en un desarrollo menos tragico...despues de todo son nakamas :) Y hablando de nakamas XD les gusto la broma?jajaja a decir verdad los mugiwaras no sabían como demostrar su alegría por la noticia :D así que se les ocurrió eso para presionarlos y que les cuenten todo (ya que se enteraron de forma ilegal xd) <em>_ profundizare en sus opiniones en el prox cap, asi entenderán mejor su punto de vista :D y Ryuu :O jajaja ya llego su momento :D el se viene con todo...la pobre Nami no sabe lo que le espera shishishi XD _

_como siempre les agradesco sus review, alertas, favoritos y palabras de animo *o* no saben lo mucho que me ayudan a seguir con esta historia :) _

_sin mas me despido :D hasta la próxima _


End file.
